A Not So Emotionless Weapon
by FeelingPain
Summary: Naruto a weapon for the leaf Anbu Codename Kitsune has been transported back in time to when his parents were still alive, someones falling for Naruto before they even know it what will Naruto do with these new emotions how will he react? Yaoi/ Continued Sequel: After Chapter 16
1. The Mistake

**Making this for someone since something didn't work out last time so just enjoy :)**

* * *

_Hokage Tower 3__rd__ Person Pov_

Tsunade Senju the last of her clan was looking over a profile thick full of papers almost over filling the folder.

The 5th Hokage was discussing with herself to see if this Anbu would be able to accomplish the S-class mission, she read over the basic details in the folder.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze an 18 year old blonde, known as a Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, a member of Anbu known in the bingo book for an S-Class shinobi flee on sight order his mask was feared in Anbu his mask was _kitsune_. He was known to be cold and emotionless during Anbu missions not slipping in chakra control to let enemies sense his location.

"Send for Kitsune" She ordered to what seemed to be no one.

A Bear masked Anbu appeared from nowhere in front of her and bowed "Yes Hokage-sama" then disappeared.

*Sigh* 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the most unpredictable ninja who as defeated Pain, brought Sasuke home, and has mastered his status as a Jinchuuriki I think it's time for a new Hokage' Tsunade thought.

A stack of 500 papers were slammed onto her desk "Here you go Hokage-sama this morning's paperwork" said her assistant Shizune and quickly walked out.

A tick mark appeared over Tsunade's face, the window that looked over the entire leaf village was destroyed by a chair being thrown out the window.

* * *

_Training ground 44_

Bear appeared in training ground 44 known as the forest of death used in the Chuunin exams. He stood there for a few moments before a few shuriken was shot his way and barely missed him.

The next thing he felt was a kunai at his throat "Oh sorry Bear you really shouldn't do that while I'm training I could've killed you" the person said behind him said non-chalantly.

The kunai was removed Bear turned around to see nothing. "Bear what do you need" the voice was all around him "Hokage-sama has asked for you" Bear said quietly with the smallest fraction of fear.

The air turned cold and the sun was being covered by the clouds Bear heard the faint rustling of leafs then nothing 'Glad that's over' Bear thought before taking a step forward before the ground before him started to glow 'Fuck' was the anbu's only thought before the explosions when off.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

Tsunade heard a small knock "Enter" was all she said. "Hokage-sama you have asked for me" as the figure walked into the room the man had a full black body suit up to his elbows and down to his knees had grey tight best on his torso and silver guards on his forearms regular black shinobi sandals and to top it blonde hair with a kitsune mask.

"Please remove your mask" Tsunade said quietly the Anbu had to choice but to listen and slowly started to take off his mask but stopped "Hokage-sama your Anbu" Kitsune said.

Tsunade made a signal then flashes of black left the room and Kitsune continued when he removed his mask Tsunade was to disappointed at what had happened to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze his face was beautiful in the eyes of woman and some men he had no baby fat on his face and gorgeous blue eyes but something was wrong if you actually looked at his eyes long enough you can see all the pain he endured when he was a younger through his emotionless mask.

"Naruto *he flinched* I would like you to take an S-Class mission" the Anbu nodded "Is that all Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nodded and gave him the folder and he vanished in the shadows like all Anbu 'Please Naruto be ok' and then she turned her head to what any Kage dreaded the most _paperwork_.

She grabbed the first paper 'maybe this won't be so bad once I've finished' Shizune quickly came in and dropped off another stack of paperwork her face slammed into the desk cracking it.

'Hurry up please Naruto' her last thought was.

* * *

_Rice Country_

*Clash* was heard as 2 shinobi were holding their own ground between a kunai and a wakazashi if one of them lost their footing then one of they would die.

The 2 shinobis separated the first one had a Kitsune Anbu mask while the other was a missing-nin from Suna S-class when Kitsune looked over the folder he was given it told him that if he successfully dealt with Souji Fuka Suna's missing-nin then they would increase trade-route through Konoha effectively bringing the more finances for shinobi and villagers alike.

The worst part was the missing-nin was a skilled in puppetering, wind style, and earth style of his generation.

"You will not stop me" his enemy yelled.

"Watch me" Naruto replied softly.

They parried strikes until the Suna missing-nin brought his puppet. Naruto kept dodging strikes to chest, arms, and legs the ninja managed to cut on his right arm and it dropped to his side unable to be move.

Naruto brought out his left arm out with his index and middle finger in a vertical line "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he whispered and 3 clones popped to life and charged the puppet with kunai out.

"You're afraid aren't you afraid know that your arm is useless that I will win this and unmask the never before seen Kitsune" he screamed madly.

Naruto brought his left arm again the Rasengan "You gonna hit all the way from over huh because now your defenseless" he said while his puppet destroyed his last clone charged him but it faltered when its master heard a screech coming from the Rasengan "N-no I w-was told you needed 2 hands for that move" he stuttered.

"Looks like you got your information wrong goodbye Rasenshuriken" he _threw _the shuriken like Rasengan at his puppet and to missing-nins relief it missed 'wait a second i-it's coming for m-me?!' his body screamed at him to move but it was too close to him for him to move "N-NO I won't end like this" he screamed and started to doing rapid hand seals Collaboration Technique: Great Sandstorm.

Kitsune was shocked at the size of the sandstorm coming at his Rasenshuriken then something strange happened the Sandstorm began to be sucked into his technique 'So much power it could overload' the thought struck both the shinobis minds and tried to leaf but it was already too late it was sucking him Naruto drew a Kunai and plunged it into the earth.

Souji grabbed his foot "No I won't be alone in this one we'll die together" Naruto soon started to lose his grip on the kunai then his hand slipped from the Kunai a roar was heard deep inside Naruto then the technique imploded Naruto Uzumaki and Souji Fuka were gone like the wind.

_Narutos Mindscape_

Naruto looked at the open cage and saw the Kyuubi growling at him **"Look at what you have done kit"** Kurama screamed the Anbu looked at him with his mask present "What has happened?" he asked calmly.

"**You have transported us back in time you fool do you have any idea what that could-"Kurama** yelled but roared loudly in pain that shocked Naruto out his mind into the world.

Naruto sat upright breathing hard "Hey kid be careful you were severely injured you almost died" the voice said to his right he looked up to see a monkey mask, to his left a giraffe mask, and behind an eagle mask.

"Lucky that we found you huh we were on our way back when we saw a mushroom cloud and found you and some dead Suna ninja" Monkey said. Naruto started to remember of when he started out his mission to what has happened now and started to hyperventilate then passed out.

Eagle looked at the odd Anbu "Let's go and take him back to Konoha" the other 2 turned and nodded "Yes Captain" they replied then all 3 vanished heading towards Konoha.

At the Konoha gate Monkey felt some shift on her back and then the Anbu she was caring had jumped off her back onto the ground in just in front of Konoha.

The other 3 Anbu stared at Kitsune who was on his knees and hands gasping for air then a malicious red chakra started to form around him swirling getting bigger and bigger the Chuunin guards were visibly shaking in fear of what was happening.

Then a gigantic red chakra blew from the Anbu they saved it didn't destroy anything it just blew over Konoha and alerted every Konoha Shinobi.

"L-Leave R-Run H-Hide" The Anbu told them the 3 of them were shocked at what was happening then a roar was heard from Naruto the chakra turned darker shade then before "We need seal masters go and find Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" Monkey and Giraffe left immediately. The red chakra kept booming and booming 'Hurry fast team' Eagle thought.

* * *

_Kushinas House Minato Pov_

I stood in front Kushina in my Anbu uniform seeing her in pain because of the Kyuubi.

"AAAHHH Minato it hurts so badly" Kushina whimpered. I didn't know what to do first Kushina called me because her seal was going cracking and red chakra was being ripped from her it started slowly but then 5 minutes ago it acted up.

Then it stopped and the seal has been broken Minatos mind thought the worst of the worst when that happened.

"M-Minato its gone i-it's gone the Kyuubi!" She said before getting up weakly.

There was a sharp knock on the door then I felt it and I bet Kushina did too the Kyuubis chakra was right in front of Konoha.

"Jaguar trouble at the front gate help!" I nodded and grabbed Kushinas hand and they took off with my amazing speed they heard the roar of the Kyuubi.

I arrived to see Eagle being knocked out with a massive red chakra tail they looked to a dark red haze of chakra that looked like a fox it stared at me then at Kushina 'Wait a second is there someone in there?' I saw an outline of a human body inside the chakra then another chakra tail came through and knocked out the other 2 Anbu and the gate guards and it looked like we were the first 2 to make here 'The Hokage must be evacuating people' then the beast turned to him and Kushina it froze then it started to run.

"Kushina stay here" she nodded and I ran after what seemed to be Kyuubi then a barrier stopped me from moving any further the spot before had a kanji on the ground for wall and was guarded by outer seals to make sure it would hold.

"Damnit" I whispered I flung my tri-prong Kunai as high as I could to see if it would make it over the barrier and it was a success I sent my chakra out to my kunai and it worked.

I started to follow the chakra of the Kyuubi but was disturbed by something else a sad chakra source one that was spilling in agony and in pain over to my left but the Kyuubis was ahead of me but the chakra was fading away rapidly 'go left or forward' my mind was making out the possibilities but then my choice became clear when the Kyuubis chakra disappeared I ran left.

I found a blonde haired boy who was releases tons of pain filled chakra while he seemed to be asleep he wore the Anbu attire with a few differences here and there but his mask surprised me 'I didn't know there was Kitsune Anbu' I thought.

'I know I met all the Anbu and even seen their faces at least once maybe if I saw his face at least once maybe just maybe I wonder' I reached forward to his face and touched his blonde hair 'so soft' and then went down to his mask area then his hand was at my wrist with a bone crushing grip.

"Y-you s-stay away from me!" the blonde quickly stood up and ran but fell because of his wounds reopening and fell out of pain but was still trying to get away.

"Hey wait a second I just met you-"I tried to explain but was interrupted "You don't listen stay away!" he screamed louder got up and started to limp away towards Konoha "Stop now let me help you".

"No!" but he fell to the ground grasping his stomach.

"I-I have to get to Konoha" he rasped out and started to crawl now that was a bad sign.

"If you don't stop now you'll end up hurting yourself even more" I said softly the boy stopped still leaking sorrowful chakra.

"F-fine" and got himself up and walked towards me I slung my arm over his shoulder while he limped trying to stay conscious.

"So mind telling me about yourself your chakra is crying out some people in Anbu who have lost their families or someone they care for have calmer chakra you know" I told him.

The boy didn't say anything just continued to limp with him "I-I shouldn't disclose that information with you" he said shakily not sounding convincing at all in my perspective.

"I don't believe you tell me who you are at least here I'll be fair my name his Minato Namikaze" I said to him who was walking now.

"My name?" he asked unsure of himself.

I nodded and flashed a big smile.

Though his sad chakra didn't go away it had dimmed a little bit as we were arriving to Konohas Gate

"My name is N-"he started to say but was interrupted by Kushina "Minato are you ok? Where's the fox? Who's this? She kept asking questions.

The boys looked at Kushina then back at me and took my arm off his shoulder"Ja Ne Namikaze-san I have to go and see the Hokage" He said quietly and left me alone with a frantic Kushina I stared at the walking sort of limping figure wondering if I would ever see that mysterious blonde ever again 'No I will see him again I have to help him oh god I'm turning into a stalker' I answer the following questions Kushina asked me.

* * *

_Hokage Office after everything was settled down Naruto Pov_

I stood outside the Hokages door thinking about his time with Minato 'Remember Naruto not your time but with the incident that happened a few hours ago I guess you probably have to stay'

_Flashback_

_I saw Minato through the fox cloak and ran as fast as I could from my fear of seeing him 'not in this state I can't see him now' I thought then I stopped to set up a barrier for time._

_I stopped in the middle of a field and created a shadow clone to run forwards while I ran left to fix this problem._

_Mindscape_

_The Kyuubi was roaring in pain __**"I-It hurts so much too much chakra to contain in the seal" **__The Kyuubi whispered in pain._

_I looked over at the Kyuubi and back at the seal I walked over the cage "What has happened Kyuubi?"_

"_**That extra me in the past that was inside your mother is now a part of me I was only yang when your father sealed me into you but now since you mother has yin and yang and that has merged with me and your seal hold yin and yang it's going to break" **__he said._

_I took out some brushes and ink and started scribbling some outer kanjis of the original seal power, space, wide, balance, and stability._

"_Seal" I shouted and applied chakra to stabilize it._

"_I-I did it" then everything went dark._

_Flashback End_

Then I met Minato didn't know he such a creep I mean he touched my hair.

*Sigh* I knocked on the door I heard a gruff 'Come in'.

I stood in front of the young looking Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage who was currently looking down on his paper work "What do you need I am very busy" he looked up.

His face became stern as a Hokages face should when facing someone they don't know "Who are you I would always remember a Kitsune mask being given out" he said seriously.

"Excuse your Anbu Hokage-sama, this is confidential only to the Hokages ears" I said quietly he made the hand motion then they disappeared.

I removed my mask "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I am from the future son of Kushina Uzumaki and of course Minato Namikaze codename Kitsune in Anbu I have mastered the Kyuubi and I am the weapon of the leaf orders made by the future you and rest of the counsel I know that you did not do that on purpose in my later years you did it to save my life because they would have kill me on the day I was born".

The Hokage looked at me "Prove it show me the seal of the Kyuubi" I lifted up my shirt a channeled chakra to my stomach and it showed the seal a little more designed because I had to mess with it.

Sarutobi sighed "I believe but convince me you will not be a problem in our village".

I knelt "3rd Hokage I will serve this village as I did in the future I will do the best of my ability to protect the villagers and shinobi if I will die for this village I will become Konohas weapon" I finished.

Sarutobi had a look of gratitude but something else sorrow? The Hokage prepared the contract with his signature and then I added mine he took the contract and placed in a secret compartment under his desk that only can be opened with the Hokages blood.

"I will organize a place for you to stay at Anbu HQ don't worry I will call someone up to take you there ok? But first you need a new last name" he said I thought about it "Muhyōjōna-Buki" I replied.

He nodded clearly not happy at what I've chosen "Panda call Jaguar for me" there was a flash of black.

"Who is Jaguar?" I asked a mischievous glint was in his eye "You'll see just wait" he finished the paper work while Naruto put his mask back on.

The door creaked open to find Minato Namikaze with his mask on the side of his face and then he saw me and gave me a big grin I stared back at the Sandaime with a glare and left out the door "You better wa- I interrupted him "I can find it myself thank you though Hokage-sama" and walked out leaving them in the room.

* * *

_Hokage Office After Naruto Left Minato Pov_

When the boy left I looked at the Hokage "What's going on" I asked him cautiously he sighed and rubbed his temples "That boy you've seen Minato is a special one I want you as a side mission to help him with his emotions something is not right you see please do it for a friend Minato accept the mission".

I nodded "I agree Hokage-sama" and he smiled "Thank you and could you please take him to his room in Anbu" Sarutobi handed me the slip paper I smiled I exactly where this was I bowed then left.

I found the boy walking a little ways in front of the Hokage tower I smiled at him immediately and he looked away.

"I think you can tell me your name now right?" I asked him.

"Is that an order?" he asked unsure

I looked at him "S-sure".

"My name is Naruto Muhyōjōna-Buki" I stared at him for a long while 'this is what I'm working with this is gonna be hard' "Really?" I asked and he just nodded his head.

We were in HQ about to show Naruto his room I abruptly stopped.

"Naruto as comrades I have seen every Anbu's face except yours could you please take it off" He looked at me strangely while I gave him my best smile ever that worked on anyone.

"U-um Naruto?" I asked.

"I am sorry Namikaze-san but I cannot where is my room?" he asked me I stood frozen 'Nobody ever and I mean _ever_ turned down my smile' I thought.

"W-well its right here I should let you know that every 2 Anbu's have to share a room together so since I was the one who didn't get a roommate I guess you were the only free Anbu" I said nervously.

He started to shake in visible anger and walked into the room.

'Naruto Muhyōjōna-Buki you sure are a hard nut to crack' I sighed and went into the room thinking of a plan to see Narutos face at least once

* * *

**An: Oh my god should I continue or not I want to but I don't want to write something that nobodies gonna read so review favorite follow do something and I'll make more chapters Ja Ne!**


	2. A Face Unseen

**War is coming in fan fiction. PM if you want to help me out. Serious stuff here.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

_Hokage Office 3__rd__ Person Pov_

A soft wind blew onto the Hokages face he looked up to find the Anbu he requested along with Jaguar standing to his right.

"Ah Kitsune it is good to see you I have summoned you here to begin your first mission with your partner Jaguar I know you've seen 3 man teams with Anbu example Eagle, Monkey, and Giraffe but you and Jaguar complement each other ways that I haven't seen before with your infiltration skills and his speed what could be more better" The Sandaime explained.

Kitsune just stared at the old man sending bits of K.I. at him.

Sarutobi shivered a little "Anyways we have suspicion in the Land of Water that a rebellion is being formed against the Water Daimyo I need you 2 to infiltrate there hide out by a town called Lurai that is all dismissed".

Kitsune vanished already heading towards there destined location but Jaguar stayed behind knowing he could catch up later.

"Hokage-sama this is a test for Kitsune is not" the masked Anbu asked.

The ageing Hokage nodded his head "Right on the nail I want you to watch how he pre-forms during this mission no details left out".

"Hai" and vanished chasing after the Anbu fox.

* * *

_Lurai 3__rd__ Person Pov_

"Jaguar I have come up with a plan for what is need for the mission I have sent in a couple of shadow clones to gather information and this is what they have heard.

"The Water Daimyo as issued a new law against homosexuals because of how they have lost money with clients because of their dislikes to homosexuality and a relative of the Water Daimyo a male to be exact was raped by a shinobi".

Minato looked at Naruto with a surprised face and nodded urging him to continue.

"My plan is to wander around town and around the rebel's base acting like homosexuals with water headbands of course without our Anbu clothes just equipment hidden in our clothes" Naruto finished off not seeing Minatos blushing because of his mask.

"B-but Kitsune are you sure" Minato stuttered.

"I am because I am a master infiltrator" He stated.

"What about your mask-"Minato was cut off when Naruto held up a sleeveless body-tight shirt with a mask hookup to cover the nose under "oh" was all he said.

'_At least I get to see his eyes' _the older blonde thought.

"Let us change now and begin the plan we have 5 days to find the base and destroy them" the emotionless voice disturbed Minatos thoughts he frowned then went to change for the infiltration.

Minato returned in another Kimono but this time the sleeves went lower than his hands and the end of the Kimono stopped at his shins.

When Naruto came out Minato had blood dripping from his nose when he saw what Naruto dressed like.

Naruto had black shinobi sandals with tape on both ankles tight black shorts with tape also on his upper right leg with a kunai holster strapped on the worst part was his stomach was showing a lean muscular stomach then the tank top showed his muscular arms and what shocked Minato the most was his eyes they were deep lovely blue.

"Come on Kumoni-kun" Naruto called Minato gave him a strange look before remembering the mission.

"Sure thing Toru-chan" Minato held out his hand the younger male looked at him then at his hand cautiously "Come on" and forcefully grabbed Narutos hand and dragged him along the roads of Lurai.

"_They're watching us make this good"_ the small blonde whispered.

Minato pulled Naruto to an alley way and brushed his cheek slowly 'I wonder if I add chakra to my finger tips' and when he did so Naruto moaned quietly his eyes glazed over in pleasure of Minatos ministration "More" he said.

The elder Anbu used his second hand induced with Chakra and ghosted his fingers over Narutos back making him arch his back and moan.

Minatos mind thought something clever "Seal it with a kiss" was what he whispered Narutos mind was frantic was when Naruto started to pull his mask down though his eyes were closed 'H-he respects my wishes?' the thought repeated over and over again.

Then they touched lips they held it for 10 long seconds before Naruto pulled away and put his mask back up Minato was still in shock what they had done and blushed but both of them noticed a shinobi with a cut hidden mist head band.

"That's illegal in the water country you know" was all the stranger said.

Minato spoke first "We do not care about the Daimyos law we love each other to much right, Toru-chan?" and then looked at Naruto who stood still.

Naruto nodded his head then ran up to Minato and snuggled his head into his neck with purr.

"Well I know of a way you can keep your love" the missing-nin said.

The 2 Anbu looked at him pretended to be confused.

"Join us our group of missing-nin and support homosexuality" Minato and Naruto nodded still in each other's arms.

"Cut your hidden mist headbands and follow me" The two disguised shinobi crossed out their own headbands then started to hold hands following the shinobi.

'Perfect' thought Naruto and Minato.

* * *

_Hidden Base 4 miles from Lurai Minato Pov_

The mysterious man showed them their living quarters with only one bed.

"Enjoy yourselves I will retrieve you tomorrow morning for your tour of the base plus you'll meet our leader" the man said then left.

"They are suspicious of us we need to gain their trust" The younger blond murmured.

"How do we do that" I whispered.

Kitsune sat there unwavering "It's obvious we need to act like were in a relationship" he said emotionlessly.

I felt my face heat up "D-does that mean we have to share the b-bed?"

Narutos expression didn't change "Is that a problem?"

"It is part of the mission and as any Anbu of Konoha we must complete the mission at any cost" he added.

I nodded sharply then moved towards the bed and layed at the right side while Naruto layed at the left.

"Goodnight" I said quietly not expecting a reply.

"Goodnight Namikaze-san" I heard him whisper.

I grinned _'I'm finally getting into that thick skull of his'_ then I felt darkness consume me.

_Dream_

_Screaming was heard._

_My eyes shot open to reveal the darkest night of Konoha I ever saw._

"_Get him that Demon won't escape" I heard someone scream in a close alley way._

"_Die you scum" another shout was heard._

_I walked up behind the crowd up to a man in the very back._

"_What is going on-"I started to say but my hand phased right through his shoulder like I was nothing._

_I stared at my hand shocked then I started to walk transparently through the mob of people._

_My legs stopped moving when I saw a little blonde boy being beaten and stabbed by the countless citizens of Konoha._

_The blonde wasn't moving and when I saw his eyes they were dimmed dark blue like nothing mattered to him anymore._

"_Stop this!" My voice wasn't heard as the villagers continued to beat the boy._

_A Shinobi was in front of the crowd in a puff of smoke with a bucket of water?_

_The Shinobi then threw the water on the blonde then prepared hand seals 'No those seals that could kill him!' I ran in front of the Konoha ninja and stood in front of the boy "I SAID STOP" but nobody took notice of me standing in front of the injured child._

_But it was too late the Shinobi yelled out the words I dreaded the most Lightning Style: Earth Flash, the attack went straight threw me and on the wet soaked boy._

_And then the boy just took it like it was an everyday thing 'that's impossible!' but when a villager brought a torch to the boy's face he had 3 whisker marks on each cheek making him look like a fox his eyes were like Narutos, broken, it was a horrifying sight._

_My body started to shake viciously as the villagers started to beat the boy again but also stabbed him with kitchen knives and kunai._

_Then light flashed my eyes._

_Dream End_

My body was being shaken "It is time to get up Namikaze-san".

I sat upright to find Naruto in his gear just like yesterday 'Wait what happened?' then the memories of what happened the day before and the dream spread like wild fire in my brain.

'That boy it looked like Naruto without a mask the small child's blue eyes looked broken just like his and the golden blonde hair it has to be him but I'll need proof'.

A sharp knock was heard at door "Come on love birds time to wake up" my cheeks turned pink when I heard the ruff voice but the blonde to my left made no outward reaction to the man's words.

Naruto opened the door to find the man that brought us here last night.

"I hope you guys didn't have too much _fun_ last night" the words stuck inside my mind for awhile 'fun?' my mind thought of what that meant 'wait did he mean _that_ oh god'.

My cheeks burned darker then before the stranger saw this and gave a huge grin "Oh so did-".

He was interrupted by Naruto "Could you tell me your name please?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Fuko Torambi" The newly name Fuko said.

"Now let's go I need to show you around here so that way we can prepare for our assault against the daimyo" he added and started to walk.

I nodded while Naruto followed.

Fuko showed us where the food was and the weapon storage plus some rooms where there basic knowledge on the water daimyos with his whereabouts and the secret entrances are located.

"And finally we have our sound proof rooms" He said with a big blush.

"Why would you ne-"Narutos hand stopped my mouth he gave me the expression that said 'think about it'.

My brain was in over drive until it hit me 'Fuko's red blush and sound proof rooms that would mean oh god'.

"Thank you for the tour" Naruto then grabbed my hand then started to rush to our room "Wait hold on!" we immediately stopped.

"I need you 2 to pass our test here for our group" Fuko whispered deathly.

Naruto nodded while I stood deathly still "I need the both of you to prove your worth to me you two need to kiss the reason we do this test is because we had one to many infiltrations in our hideout and since it's against the law of the water country for there to be a gay relationship that's why we have two men show their worth that they are willing to join us and trust me I will know if your faking it" Fuko ended.

I had a blush stain my cheeks and proceeded to do what we did the night before 'I will know if your faking' those words repeated in my mind 'Fine I hope this works Naruto'.

I pressed my lips against Narutos soft ones 'He tastes so good I need more' I started to lick his lower lip and smaller blonde moaned as he opened his mouth letting me enter his mouth both our tongues fought for dominance then Naruto pulled away leaving a thin line of saliva between Kitsunes and my mouth but wait a second his face '3 whisker marks on each cheek no way'.

Naruto quickly pulled up his mask.

Fuko gave us both a big grin "I can see you two aren't faking it good because I like the two of you now go get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow because we're gonna invade the water daimyos mansion" then he left.

The walk to our room was quite 'What should I say Hey I had a dream you were severely beaten is that true? No way on earth I would say that.

When we entered the room then Naruto started flashing Anbu signs, _It's time_.

I nodded Naruto made some more signs _Take out the outside guards I'll dispose the rest of the inside ones including the leader_

_A-are you sure_ my signs were worried and frantic.

_Yes now go _Naruto said very quickly 'That's odd he's usually not like this' my mind thought before Kitsune vanished to complete his part of the deal but stopped short right outside the door.

"Now let the massacre _begin" _Naruto whispered and I shivered then disappeared quietly leaving a shadow clone to sneak after the Anbu known as Kitsune.

_1 hour later_

I was about to finish off the last guard before he screamed at me to stop.

"Why?" I whispered and looked down at the man before me.

"B-because your boyfriend is g-gonna die" the world seem to freeze when he said those words.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Our leader is no push-over and its quite funny if you think about it" a kunai was pressed to the enemies' neck.

"Who is it?" I demanded with a snarl kunai pressing harder into his neck.

"Our leader is Ameyuri Ringo one of the seven swordsman" he quickly fumbled with his pocket and pulled out a pill "No wait" I screamed knowing it was too late because the man below me just committed suicide.

I turned back to the cave opening and rushing in to save what I considered my best friend maybe even more I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I searched rooms only to find dead bodies littered everywhere.

I entered a room where there stood one of the famous swordsmen of the mist in a fight my partner Kitsune.

"Die!" screamed Ameyuri using her swords Kiba to pierce Narutos heart but was stopped when Naruto crossed his arms to take the hit but that was a mistake because Ameyuri smirked "That won't help you" then lightning streamed out of Kiba shocking Naruto an outline of lightning around his form.

I stood rooted with wide eyes and what was happening.

The swordsman released her swords still shoved into Narutos arms and walked away slowly and made the snake hand sign 'No I have to stop her she's using them as conductor rods' then my dream came into mind.

But it was too late "Lightning Style: False Darkness" a beam of lightning shot forward and hit the swords absorbing all the electricity and transmitting it into Narutos frame.

I stood still horrified at Naruto being hit by not one but two powerful Lightning Justus. My eyes refused to close at the sight of the poor Anbu but wait a second shouldn't he have fallen by now? This means he's still conscious and alive!

Kitsunes arms fell at his sides with Kiba still attached to them but wait a second his mask is…gone?! I stared speechless at the sight before me no baby fat what so ever on his face not even a blemish except for seeing 3 whisker marks that I saw earlier that day on each cheek.

"You hurt me?" an angelic voice asked it sounded like a question to himself and I looked at him 'What does he mean by you hurt me?' my brain buzzed with questions about what he said.

"Nobody has ever hurt me before not in Anbu" he stated softly.

"What do you fucking mean, how are you not dead?" the red head asked.

"Easy watch this" was all he said before Kitsune brought out a piece of normal paper and it tore up almost instantly in his hand.

"Y-you have a wind affinity?" was all she rasped out before Naruto disappeared and appeared right in front of her Kiba out of his arms and into his hands.

"And lightning too shocking isn't it sorry for the pun it was nice seeing you though Ameyuri" Naruto said with a smile 'What happened while I was gone' then I remembered the shadow clone but my attention turned towards the leader of the rebellion she leaned in and spoke a few works then slumped to the ground.

But that smile stuck into my mind it would never leave my memory _wait _did she just kiss him on the cheek! Both of my eyes were wide when I saw that moment.

Naruto stood there slowly putting Kiba away in a sealing scroll and walked away towards me slowly when he reached me he stopped his head looked upwards at mine before I knew it I was engulfed in a tight hug I felt wetness on my Kimono to see Naruto crying.

"It's ok Naru-chan shh" I whispered into his ear rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

The blonde looked at me with a sorrowful face with pain. "Hey Minato I want to go home" he whispered into my ear I nodded and we walked off towards Konoha to see another day with Naru-chan.

* * *

_Konoha Gates 3__rd__ person Pov_

Naruto slowly walked into the city of Konoha for once _without_ his mask beside thee Minato Namikaze that same man who encouraged him to take off that mask.

_Flashback_

_They were halfway to Konoha and to see Naruto without his mask was a new adventure for Minato because he still hid his emotions._

"_Hey Minato when should I put my mask back on?" his angelic voice hit the elder blonde like a ton of bricks making him blush._

"_Answer my question first, why do you where that mask?" Minato asked._

"_I wear it because it was a gift of a special friend and I don't think I could ever not wear, it helped me threw a lot of stuff when I was getting threw the hardest parts of my life" Naruto explained._

"_And what hurt you so much?" the yellow flash asked._

_Naruto was silent._

"_Well I have an idea I can help you just like your mask does but you can put your mask on during missions even though I'm there with you is that ok?" Minato asked hopefully._

"_No it is not ok I am not ready for this stop pushing me to these new levels" Naruto shouted_

"_I am perfectly fine with this mask on but you don't seem to be at all why?!" he added._

"_You are hiding yourself from the world but I am sorry if I am pushing you to much- Minato grabs Narutos hand –but you are not always an Anbu soldier for Konoha you are Naruto Muhyōjōna-Buki not a weapon for Konoha._

_The two males stood their staring at each other but Naruto ended it when he yanked his hands away "Those are lies Minato I will always be Konoha weapon nothing more or less._

_Flashback End_

They walked through Konoha gates.

"Namikaze-san I need to report to Hokage-sama" Narutos angelic voice was like music to Minatos ears.

"No let me join you" the older blonde interjected still unhappy about their earlier discussion.

"I'm fine I'm not a baby Namikaze-san I can do these things by myself" a little irritation was hinted in Narutos tone.

"Let me help you for once stop trying to do things all by yourself" Jaguars voice rose higher.

Kitsune stared at Minato "What are you saying? Obviously you mean something more than me just going to the Hokage" he said quietly.

"I only want to help you with your problems Naruto I am your friend and I want to help-"Minato tried to explain but was cut off.

"Minato Namikaze, I want you to go away for a little awhile you have gone too far go I am fine I don't need help you can report to Sandaime-sama by yourself!" and with that Naruto disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

'_What have I done'_ the thought repeated in Minatos mind.

* * *

**Oh dear. Sorry that I didn't post this story I had to go to my Dads house for a little awhile so I couldn't post a new chapter.**

**Anyways read my message up above also Reviews = Inspiration = New Chapter**


	3. Kushina Uzumaki

**Chapter 3 I'm happy if you can't tell because school is starting soon and it's not because of just school it's because of seeing my friends that I haven't seen all summer anyways enjoy the story p.s. It's mostly in Minato Pov. also please vote on my poll on my page**

* * *

_Forest of Death 3__rd__ Person Pov_

Minato walked throughout the training ground to find Naruto to warn him of his Anbu testing coming up in 1 week and the physical test was against none other than him.

He heard the distant crashes and boom.

Jaguar quickly moved the left as a giant tree almost crushed him it had a perfect cut between the log and the newly formed stump.

The younger blonde had his leg out stretched.

"N-Naruto you did this?" Minato stuttered and stood there shocked that Narutos foot took down a whole tree but was wearing his Kitsune mask.

He nodded slowly not uttering a word.

"I came here to tell you your physical test is a spar with me down at the Anbu training grounds" The older blonde said.

Kitsune just nodded then continued to keep cutting down trees with his feet.

"Naruto I didn't mean to hurt you-"The trees kept falling faster.

"And if I could do anything to help you-"The crashing became louder than before.

"DAMN IT NARUTO I WANT TO HELP YOU LISTEN TO ME!" It was quite for once in the Forest of Death by one Minato Namikaze.

The small emotional wreck turned to Minato and waited for him to speak.

"Naruto I didn't mean to step to far but I don't enjoy for one of my friends to be a weapon for the Konoha and I can't stand by watching you suffer without emotions it hurts me while I watch you continue to live like this so please let me help you with your problems" Minato spoke with a normal voice but when he inched closer and closer his voice became softer until his hands touched his Kitsune mask.

"So what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and can you forgive me?" The taller blonde had a strange glint when he started to take Narutos mask off slowly revealing an emotionless face.

"I want to help you many ways Naruto I want you to be happy" Minato started to rub Narutos whisker marks with his thumb.

"Will you Minato? You promise you won't hurt me like so many others did?" he whispered hopefully.

Jaguar nodded his head with a huge grin "I promise".

Narutos lips moved upwards just a little.

'Closer and closer' Minato thought.

"Do you want to do something" the older blonde said the two of them were fairly close with a thumb still rubbing Narutos whiskers.

"No I have to train for-"the shorter blonde was cut off when Minato added chakra to his thumb.

A warm strange sensation came over Kitsune and he started to moan.

"Ok then if you're sure you don't want to join me then I could always ask someone else" the older Anbu whispered purposely drawing away his chakra away from his cheek.

"W-wait I-I-" Naruto stuttered.

'What is wrong with me I agreed with Minato to get ice cream I need to stay focused' the thought made its way through the younger Shinobis mind.

"I'm sorry Minato go ask some of your other friends I know you want to help but just go and hang out with some else then me" Naruto finished

"But-"the yellow flash tried to say something but was cut off.

"I have to go good-bye Minato" he said quickly before bursting into a cloud of smoke.

'Wait a second he called me Minato' then a huge grin came across his features that never left that whole day.

"Naruto wait a second he then also vanished into a cloud of smoke chasing after the blonde he wants to make happy.

After thirty minutes of a game of cat and mouse Naruto came to a stop at Ichirakus Ramen and quickly hid his chakra then entered the Ramen shop.

"Hello what can I get you young man?" the shop owner asked.

"I don't know what do have?" the blonde asked uncertain.

"Why don't you ask our favorite customer over there" The owner said pointed at a red-head.

'Kushina' Naruto mind was doing flip tricks seeing his mother like this then that's when all hell broke loose.

"Hey I know you, your that boy that Minato-kun rescued" The color drained from Narutos face when he heard that.

"Uh hi" Kitsune said nervously.

"Did you come here for some Ramen?" her voice seemed to echo in Narutos mind.

"Maybe but I-"The young Anbu was cut off when Minato walked in.

"There you are Naruto now come on let's get some ice cream" Jaguar grabbed his hand and pulled him.

Kushina looked at Minato then at Naruto "Hold on a second" she grabs Kitsunes hand at the last second "I wanted to talk to him".

"What do you mean Kushina obviously we're going to get desert" Minato said defiantly pulling Naruto out of the bar.

"Maybe he wants to eat some Ramen you aren't in charge of him" yelled Kushina.

*Poof* was heard then the both of them saw a random citizen between the two of them.

Minato and Kushina realized what had just happened and what they did to poor Naruto then they stared at each other.

"Why do you want Naruto!" both of them screamed at the exact same time.

Minato spoke first "Because I promised him something and taking him to ice cream seemed like a good idea for a first impression, what about you".

"Well duh, I wanted to meet a new friend is that a bad thing Minato-kun?" was her response.

"No but I just-'I found him'-I have to go!" then I started running to where Naruto was.

"Minato-kun, wait a second!" but it was too late he disappeared after that blonde.

'Hold on if that blonde boy was there when the Kyuubi vanished I wonder if he has something to do with him' the thoughts ran through Kushinas mind.

* * *

_2 days later Anbu Base Minato Pov_

'Ok it's just a simple question now or never'.

"Naru-chan, will you go out to dinner with me!" I entered the room but saw a cougar mask on the desk with a startled man staring at me.

"O-oh I'm sorry wrong room" I said quickly then ran to our room.

'Ok Minato just ask Naruto if he would like dinner that's all' I barged into our room but saw Naruto was about to open the door himself. What I saw was Naruto in his sexy uniform with his hair a little more ruffed up then usual but I couldn't help but stare with a little drool.

"Oh Namikaze-san I was just about to go to the library sorry if I'm in your way" Naruto quickly and left I stood there 'Idiot why did I freeze up'.

I went after Naruto in the shadows and spied on him at the library quite late at night actually.

He left to retrieve a book then I appeared where he sat looking over his work.

'Time-travel? Why would Naruto look this up?' instantly new questions arose around Naruto then I saw some books 'Human Emotions' or 'What is Happiness' laying open.

I ducked my head by reflexes "Who are you and what are you doing?" Kitsune said deathly quietly unknowing it was me 'thank god he can't see my mask or I'm doomed.

I then vanished back into the shadows and out the window hoping Naruto wouldn't chase after me lucky for me he didn't at least that's what I thought until I felt something cold against my neck then my mask was ripped off my face.

"Minato? Why were you spying on me?" The question hit me harder than any kunai could.

"It was very late and I-I wanted to make sure you were all right" I quickly thought the half-truth.

He stared at me like I was crazy "I'm fine Minato I can take care of myself" then his head tilted to the right as if questioning me.

'Adorable' I had a blush form on my face.

"Are you ok your face looks red" Naruto said while feeling my forehead then my face grew hotter.

"I-I guess I have caught a little cold" Thinking of another excuse to hide my blush.

"Are you really sick?" I had no other choice but to agree with the lie that came out of my mouth.

My brain buzzed 'No turning back now'. I nodded.

"Fine I'll take you home" he sighed.

I slung an arm around his shoulder while I pretended to cough along the way to our Anbu dorm.

Naruto layed me in my bed and stood there in thought then said "Minato what can help you feel better I haven't read much about healing sickness such as yours".

"Of course you why don't you go get some chicken soup down from the cafeteria down in level 2" Naruto nodded then left.

'What has happened to me one moment I'm an regular person just doing his job but now I've becoming obsessed with one person and that person only Naruto Muhyōjōna-Buki' the brain kept repeating his name over and over again until 'I wonder what Muhyōjōna-Buki means I'll have to ask him when he gets back'.

The shorter blonde returned shortly with a small bowl of chicken soup and set in on my night stand and brought up a chair.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Well you're sick and I read this in a book when I was at the library before you interrupted me earlier is that when someone is sick then you would have to feed them like this" was his response.

"O-oh" was my clever reply.

Naruto grabbed the spoon with the soup in it and put it up to my mouth "Am I doing this right Minato?" he whispered.

My face became beat red I nodded slowly then I opened my mouth to eat the hot food.

This happened for 10 more minutes with my face heated up like a lamp.

"I think you should get some sleep so you can feel better tomorrow ok?" he said softly then started to walk out.

"Wait Naruto what does Muhyōjōna-Buki obviously only the Sandaime knows it's meaning because he studied Japanese more than anyone I know and I haven't had the time to look it up" I asked quickly though Naruto stood there and stared at me the blank look on his face gave away his inner turmoil.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered.

I nodded "I-it means emotionless weapon Namikaze-san" then stepped out quickly then shut the door ending our little conversation.

'Naruto' my head layed on the pillow thinking of what Kitsune just said 'I must have heard wrong he would never say that but what I just heard it defies human nature don't worry Naruto I will help you, you can will feel what I feel every time I see you with those bright blue eyes soon Naru-chan soon'.

Before I knew it my eyes opened to reveal Naruto standing over me feeling my forehead.

I gave him a huge grin "Good morning Naru-chan" he had pink form on his cheeks his lips gave a twitch upwards.

"Do you feel better Namikaze-san?" I nodded but frowned "Naruto, enough of this Namikaze-san business".

"But that is how-"I cut him off "Well then why not make a bet then" I hoped to god that he would say yes.

He stood there unwavering there was a pause "Um, what's a bet?" Kitsune asked.

I face palmed "A bet is if you want to risk something, usually money, against someone else's on the outcome of a future event, such as the result of a race or game like poker for example".

His eyes lit up "I like poker I figured that out when I was on an information gathering S-class mission 5 years ago".

I frowned "How old are you Naruto?" He looked at me with sad eyes "18" he whispered.

'He was only 13 when he went on that mission?' I felt something deep down in my stomach. Rage. "Who would send a young boy at age 13 to go complete an S-class mission and finish it?" I blurted out in anger.

Naruto looked back at me then to the floor "I asked for it Namikaze-san I am simply Konohas weapon" was all he said before a tear fell down his cheek onto the floor then he walked to a corner of the room and hugged his knees tightly.

I got up from my bed and walked over to Naruto I bent down to my knees while doing the only thing I could think of helping Naruto I gave him a hug.

Narutos eyes snapped wide opened "Get off me! Get away from me nobody loves me so stop torturing me please go away." He pushed hard at first but then the pushes became weaker.

"It's ok Naruto I'm here for you I can give you what nobody else has" I whispered into his ear.

He eventually calmed down and looked up at me with big blue eyes I felt like I could die right then and there "So Namikaze-san what is the bet" I gave him a huge grin and then I saw something that I thought I wouldn't see for the longest time it was a for a brief second but his lips moved upwards to a warm smile.

I released him realizing I was still hugging him "So the bet is that we are going to a poker game tonight with some Anbu named Mouse, Horse, and Hawk so between you and me if you win you can call me anything you want and if I win I want you to call me Minato agreed and I get to choose a new last name for you?" He nodded slowly accepting the bet.

"Great meet me here at 10:00pm later on but first would you like to get some Ramen?" Naruto nodded still recovering from his mental breakdown 5 minutes ago.

"Well come on then let's go!" I then flashed to the Ramen stand.

"Hello Teuchi-san I would like you to meet Naruto" I told the owner of Ichirakus.

"Well hello nice to see you again Naruto tell would you like to order some ramen now" He said with bellowing laugh.

I gave Naruto a grin myself "I would like 3 miso ramen pleas" I turned to the smaller blonde he mumbled "A miso please" while looking down at his lap.

I put my arm around Naruto "What was that Naruto I didn't hear you" then I started to apply chakra to my arm and onto Kitsunes back he leaned closer to me his head tucked into my neck "more" he moaned.

Of course I had to obey but that was when our ramen showed up our faces were so close together then Naruto pulled away from me and my touch.

Naruto finished his up and then said quickly "I-I'll see you later I need to go to the Library" then sped off leaving me with 2 more bowls to eat all by myself.

I sighed 'One day Naru-chan I'll show you what you've always wanted, _love'_.

* * *

_Konoha Library Naruto Pov_

My thoughts roamed around what happened today with Minato and that strange feeling I felt I had to look it up what my future father was doing to me.

I didn't know what to read so I 'borrowed' a couple books How to feel, What not to express, and To love or not.

I choose the simplest one 'To love or not' it was a book about how to see, know, and to express it I walked out but before I started to read it I walked into another person.

"Hey watch it" it was definitely female I looked to see a patch of red hair, Kushina.

"Hi" I said softly.

She stares at me "I was actually just looking for you _Naruto_".

"Really?" my voice was quiet and sounded weak 'god I am Konohas Weapon not a school girl' my mind snarled

'**But Minato said that you're not a Weapon' **The Kyuubi interrupted my train of thought.

'Out of all times now is the time you speak you know what I am Kurama' I screamed into my mind.

'**That is true but do you know that a person can change though' **He calmly replied.

'**After all, your best friend changed but it was for the worst apparently' **the fox added.

The air around me felt colder than before 'Sasuke Uchiha is dead to me he left me a scar to prove it' I finished and the fox didn't reply.

"-to Naruto!" Kushina said louder than before.

"I am sorry Kushina what were you saying" I sounded like I didn't care and that didn't fit to well in this type of situation.

Her eyes narrowed "I said that I haven't seen you before where did you come from?" I thought for a second before answering.

"I came back to Konoha on a secret mission that has kept me from here for 2 years" I said.

"Well how come I never seen you in the academy then" was her reply and I looked down in sadness.

"I-I never went to the academy" I started to remember the training Danzo put me through the torture and pain.

"Then how are you a ninja of the leaf if you did not join the academy then you cannot be what you are!" she said in victory.

"I am not like you Kushina I am nothing like you and it hurts me to see you live like someone normal unlike me" I said slowly the red head stared at me.

"You've experienced many things that bring you joy but also sadness unlike me who has just trained his whole life and has only just begun to want emotions and feel like others do just like Minato and you" I finished.

Kushina stared at me with a mix of sadness and anger at the same time but anger won out and that was what showed on her face

"I don't believe you whenever I see Minato he's always with you or when I'm with him he would never stop talking about you" then she ran off leaving me with only my books.

'See you later mother' I then walked off slowly the Anbu room I shared with Minato.

'Is it true am I really taking up all this time with Minato that his friends and my own mother aren't even seeing him but I need to talk to him' I started searching for the known as Minato.

* * *

_Anbu Dorm 3__rd__ Person Pov 9:45pm_

Minato stood in the dorm room in his nicest dark blue shinobi shirt skin tight and black shinobi pants.

'I wonder where Naruto is' Jaguar stood in front a full body sized mirror looking at himself looked at the muscles showing through the shirt then looked at his shinobi pants.

Just then the door opened to reveal the person Minato was waiting for. Naruto.

Naruto stared at the taller blonde for a good long minute before snapping out of his daze.

"Minato we have to talk-"Jaguar took his hand "That's exactly what I was gonna say" and gave Naruto a grin.

"Do you want to go first or should I" Minato said still holding Narutos hand.

"I-I will Minato I think that you should start hanging out with your other friends like Kushina I think you have spent too much time with so I think after tonight we should start hanging out with other people ok?" Naruto explained.

The older blonde replied "But I like spending time with you though".

"I know that but I think you're not understanding me you know who I am a weapon you cannot change that I think we need a breather here to make sure we have our heads straight so we can see other people not just each other" Naruto finished.

The blonde messy hair covered his eyes giving him a dark appearance.

"So what you're saying is that you want a break from me am I that bad?" his voice a little colder.

"No you're taking this the wrong way I don't mean it like that-"Kitsune was cut off.

Narutos hand fell from Minatos "I see you don't have to explain it I can see you need a break I'll go now".

Kitsune stared as his one true friend started to walk out the door to wherever he was headed.

"I'm sorry Minato" Naruto whispered then shed a tear Minato was standing right outside the doorway shedding a tear himself.

* * *

**So sad :( I may have gone a little too far on the story please tell what I did just review it or PM me its ok if you want to express yourself to my mess up. Please Review. and vote for my poll on my page **


	4. The Mask That Was Broken

**Hurray moving on to chapter 4 oh jeez wonder what my creative mind will think of this morning yep exactly its 3:21 AM and I don't feel tired one bit. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

_Training Ground 22 Naruto Pov_

I was laying in the meadow in watching the sinking sun thinking of what happened between me and Minato.

'Basically I'm not even supposed to be here in this time era at all I need to find a way back fast' I walked but then stopped looking back at the sun still lighting up the training ground. Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_The sun was setting and I was training as hard as ever trying to live up to Danzos expectations but it was hard when you were only 13 years old to become stronger even your body can't get too strong without feeling the strain._

_Then I saw someone with black hair watching the sun sink into the horizon._

"_What are you doing?" my emotionless voice with a hint of curiousness in them._

"_Dobe, why do you care?" he looked back at me with only one side of his face._

_I thought about his question 'did I really care about what the Uchiha was doing or was it because of something else'._

"_You have lived a painful life almost similar to me and yet in your eyes it seems you are appreciating the sunset, again why is that?" My voice echoed._

_He didn't answer but still watched the sunset "The only reason I look at the sunset is because I remember when I was really young and I had my family again we sat at the dock by the lake with our feet hanging over the edge Mom, Dad, and even…Itachi we were happy"._

_His lips twitched upwards and so did mine._

_I started walking back to the Root base 'So you think of a sunset as a happy moment' I thought about my happiest moment I looked through my memories 'That's right I…don't have any' I then sped off to become what Danzo has told to be 'A weapon'._

_Flashback End_

I gasped when I felt air come back to my lungs after the memory.

My eyes looked downwards in sadness and I slowly walked back to the Library to go home to my time and fulfill my purpose.

* * *

_Anbu Testing Day_

I sat there looking around for Minato but he hasn't shown up yet.

I simple jounin outfit nothing more or less except for the flask jacket.

I huffed 'Minato if this some kind of sick joke your ass is going to be in space'.

A kunai fell a few feet away from me 'Wait a moment is that a tri-pronged kunai?' I looked cautiously at it then remembered that was what Minato used for battle in the soon to be 3rd Shinobi war 'Wait a second crap it was one of those things that I didn't give the papers to Hokage-sama yet damn'.

A flash of light appeared and a serious Minato took its place hold two other tri-pronged kunai in a ready fight position while I brought out my wakazashi of course in defense.

"Men please we haven't even started your spar and you both now this isn't to the death right Jaguar? _Kitsune_? He said my name very cautiously I saw Minato nod so I had no choice but to accept my lords request.

I nodded but my neck felt very stiff and apparently the viewers and Minato saw my stiff nod.

'Remember this is a spar nothing to crazy just show off your skills way a second did Sandaime mean all of them?' my mind thought.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama is it possible to use a_ll_ of our jutsu?" my hopes rising in maddening excitement

He closed his then nodded "This does not leave this room this is an S-class secret what Kitsune here will show us" Everyone nodded at the Hokages words.

Shikaku Nara stood between me and Minato 'I don't think I can hold out for much longer'

He raised his hand up 'This is maddening I might go crazy I might finally have someone to tie me in combat!"

The Naras hand went down in slow motion and one thought shook my whole world 'Have I gone crazy?'

A flash then a kunai was pressed to my neck but I didn't pay attention to what words came out of my foes mouth.

'I have to be crazy if I wasn't how could I not be weapon how could I not be a _monster_' I gave a sadistic grin from under my mask but nobody could see.

"Concede Naruto" Minatos calm voice finally came into my ears I must have stood there awhile because everyone was staring at me.

"I can't" I whispered.

"Then I will call this match, Shikaku" He looked over to the Referee of the match.

The Nara sighed "The winner is-"a rumble was heard throughout the ground then it quit just like that.

"What are you doing Naru-"A chain burst from the ground wrapping around Minatos waste flinging him upwards "I am having fun" I yelled.

Two more chains shot out of the ground that grabbed his legs and flung him downwards but he escaped with a flash of light.

"You and your technique it's getting annoying" I sent 4 more chakra chains that wrapped around the man but he again disappeared.

"Let's take this up a notch shall we" I said lowly I brought my wakazashi then I sped towards my future father.

I then clashed hardly against his special kunai.

I gave a cocky grin and Minato gave me questioning one.

"I have always been known to win my battles just look at your pouch" I whispered.

His eyes became alarmed as he looked down at his weapon pouch filled with special kunai 2 chakra chains hastily brought it under ground and I jumped back the 2 chains shot up from underground bringing me his weapons.

"Now let's try again shall we" I said audible enough for him to hear me.

6 chakra chains appeared from the ground like snakes going in out then finally wrapped around him.

I walked forwards and looked at his last kunai in his hand I took it out of his grasp.

"And I thought this would be fun" I sighed I looked at him "I'm sorry" His eyes softened once he saw through my eye holes of my mask.

"Nervous System Rupture" I whispered my hand moving slow motion towards Minato everyone in the room had wide eyes watching me do a technique that only a highly talented Medical-nin should know.

But I was stopped my head millimeters from where I was supposed to hit the older blonde when I felt tapping on my shoulder.

I slowly turned around to see one angered Kushina "Uzumaki-san this is not your match-" then I felt it her fist go through my mask the punch knocked me back 10 feet my face unable to be seen through the dust cloud.

'N-no m-my m-m-mask' I did the only I could do after sitting there for a long minute I screamed.

_3__rd__ Person Pov a minute before_

Minato just watched Kushina punch Naruto through his mask and into a dust cloud.

The chakra chains fell limp but didn't disappear.

"Kushina why did you do that?" The older blonde whispered.

"He was going to kill you" She sniffled a little.

Minato shook his head "No it was a spar" in matter of fact tone "I think you should apologize Naruto when he gets out of there" She nodded her head.

"I will" the red head said.

But nothing happened silence stretched the chains still didn't disappear.

A loud ear splitting scream was heard throughout the training ground Minato stood rooted to the spot with wide eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Why do you where that mask?" Minato asked._

_"I wear it because it was a gift of a special friend and I don't think I could ever not wear, it helped me threw a lot of stuff when I was getting threw the hardest parts of my life" Naruto explained._

_Flashback End_

"Oh dear god what did we just do" The older blonde said.

Kushina looked at her crush worriedly then back at the fading dust cloud.

The blonde boy was curled up in the tightest ball that anyone has ever seen.

Minato and Kushina were the only ones brave enough to walk towards the cowering blonde his mask layed in shambles to the right of his body.

They both heard murmurs.

"I-it's gone it's all gone no more mask for Naruto nope, none to help his insanity nope" tears streamed down his cheeks.

"No more mask for Naruto means he doesn't have to listen does he? Does He!" he smiled like a mad man.

"N-Naruto" Jaguar said cautiously.

Everything became deathly silent "Who are you and how do you know Naruto?" the small voice cried out.

Minato didn't know how to respond "W-well-"Then all hell broke loose.

"Lies all LIES! Naruto is gone gone gone for now! Now that he's gone for now I get to kill all of you hehe no more mask nope and now it's time for all of you to DIE!" The sudden scream shocked everyone.

Chakra chains burst out of nowhere grabbing people left in right and lifted high in the air until only few people were left Minato, Kushina, and The Hokage some bodies laid on the floor dead with chains stabbed through their chests.

"Jiji is here yay now he can see what he's done to me right Jiji are you proud huh are ya?" The person known as Naruto was broken into a small helpless little boy looking for attention.

Sarutobi stared at Naruto not knowing he was this mentally damaged "I-I…No Naruto I am not proud" he said in sad tone dodging a strike from the chain that was about to impale him.

All the chains dropped some connected to bodies "B-b-but y-you're a-always p-proud of m-me mommy and daddy were n-never there and you were my Jiji when you rescued me and told me you would always be proud of me no matter what" The small blonde whimpered.

Kushina and Minato stared at the sight before them a once strong a stable Anbu was now a sad stuttering little kid stuck in a man's body but the worst part was he had to grow up alone like this.

"Where is my daddy and mommy Jiji you know don't you?!" he got excited out of hopefulness again.

Hiruzen didn't know what to say he knew of course who his parents were but what had happened to him not knowing his own parents are standing over there to his right.

Minato walked over to the blonde who was still staring at the Hokage he proclaimed as Jiji when he reached Naruto he gave him a hug he looked shocked then started to kick and punch but it eventually went away.

The other blonde finally accepted the hug "Are you my daddy?" he whispered still shaking because of the sudden course of action from this man.

Jaguar found himself unable to move "No I am not but I am your friend" he whispered into his ear.

"He doesn't have any friends nope he told me himself and I know for a face he doesn't" cracking a maniac like smile then pushed the older blonde away.

"He believes he is all alone and he's in here crying not wanting to come to the outside for the world to see him" He said in a childish manner then pointed at his head where the 'real' Naruto was.

Minato stood a few feet away from Naruto a frown hung on his face.

'Had Naruto really thought that of me' the thought ran into the older blondes head.

"Why are you killing people Naruto?" The taller man whispered once again closing the gap between the both of them.

"Because it's fun-"He said with the biggest smile ever formed on his face.

"You think it's fun to kill your own people" Minato said in worry for the blonde was broken too far.

Naruto stood in his spot like he was a statue not moving "Of course not hehehehe the ones I killed were traitors hehehe" his voice breathing out uncontrollable giggles.

"What?" Jaguar stared at the broken Kitsune and he nodded his head.

"There were 5 traitors in all each one from the same exact Village Iwagakure" He looked towards at the Hokage he fumbled into his back pocket "Give this to Hokage-sama" and then handed him a letter that had a blood seal attached to it.

Before he could ask about how he knew blood sealing methods he fell into his arms exhausted mentally and physically.

"So do you think he passed?" Kushina said watching the 2 boys beside the Sandaime.

"Yes he did pass the _physical_ part of the exam but he still has the health, knowledge, and mentality test.

Kushina stared at the ageing Hokage in shock though he said it like it was perfectly normal.

She saw Minato carry the blonde bridal style then he flashed to the hospital.

'No fucking way I'm giving up I will not lose Minato to another man!' The red head thought before leaving the Hokage at the destroyed training ground.

* * *

_Hospital 2 days later Narutos Mindscape_

Naruto sat on the open grass field looking around his once sewer like one and the Kyuubi was now put behind a large wooden fence with the word seal and also the outer kanjis Naruto himself put on the seal to help stabilize the extra yin chakra.

Naruto and Kyuubi ears perked up as they felt a Yamanaka enter his mindscape on the far side to be exact to where he couldn't see the Kyuubi or him.

The seal master stepped inside the cage and drew the kanji for darkness then the inside of the cage became dark and cold on the inside Naruto finally managed to step outside laying curled up in front of the cage.

"Is that you Uzumaki-san?" the figure stepped closer to reveal one Inoichi Yamanaka in around Minatos age with long platinum pony tail up to his mid-back with hazel eyes that shown concern he had on a black trench cloak and on the inside was a regular Jounin outfit.

Then he took notice of the giant cage in front of him "What is this Uzumaki-san?" he whispered audible enough for Naruto to hear but he showed no movement to respond to his question.

The Yamanaka lost his patience now Inoichi wasn't the kind of guy to do such things but when the answer was sitting right in front of you he didn't really want to mess around.

Once he made it past the blonde a root trapped his right foot where he stood.

"Don't" he whispered in a rough cracked voice Inoichi looked sadly at the blonde before him 'It sounds like he's in pain'.

"Are you hiding something from Hokage-sama?" Of course Inoichi didn't believe for a second he did with all the boasting Minato has been saying about the very same Naruto who layed before him.

"He knows" the same exact voice that responded with just a few seconds ago.

"I need your help I need you to bring back Minato" he pleaded turning his face towards the mind walker and the Yamanaka gaped at the face before him 'No wonder he always kept a mask on he would be even more popular than Minato' and then he thought of what the boy had asked him Inoichi hesitated and then thought over the situation before nodding then vanishing.

_Outside Narutos Mindscape Hospital/Interrogation Room_

Inoichis hand retracted from Narutos head and looked straight at Minato "He ask requested you to meet him in his mind he wanted to talk" was all he said.

Jaguar nodded and walked up to the Yamanaka then Inoichi put a hand on his head and on the sleeping Narutos.

"Let us go shall we" he had a look of concern when they left to enter Narutos mind.

Minato couldn't wait to meet Naruto inside his mindscape this was going to be a mindblower.

Too bad that meant a lot more then he thought.

* * *

**I'm sorry I made it short but I was tired ok so give me break anyways please look at the poll on my profile that would be amazing,**


	5. Are You Truly This Broken Naruto

**Ok I have some things to say sorry about 1. About not updating 2. Not warning I would be gone for a 3 days because of camping again SORRY. I will add a song to add to the flow while Inoichi and Minato enter Narutos mind it's a new idea I thought of while camping I'm excited and scared at the same time of how it will work out! ENJOY! P.S. I would listen to the songs while it goes on in the story it's called Love the way you lie Part 3 and Snow Patrol by Chasing Cars. YouTube.**

* * *

_Narutos Mindscape 3__rd__ Person Pov_

"W-where are we?" Minato whispered to himself as he saw utter darkness along with Inoichi who seemed shock at what he had saw before reentering Narutos mind.

"Inoichi what has happened?" he asked the man who had brought him here.

"I don't know" was the reply.

They heard distant crying in the darkness.

**On the first page of our story**

**The future seemed so bright**

"N-Naruto?" the Anbu said.

The crying deceased.

"Minato I need you" The voice of Naruto echoed then the crying began once again.

**Even angels have their wicked schemes**

**And you take that to new extremes**

"NARUTO" Minato ran as fast as he could toward the voice of his best friend the faint yells of Inoichi telling him to stop couldn't shake him from his goal.

He stopped at the sight before him

**But you'll always be my hero**

**Even though you've lost your mind**

A simple light shown over Naruto it was flashing on and off in the fetal positioned blonde.

The older blonde walked slowly to the broken mess in front of him.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

"Where are you Minato I need you" the mumbles started to break his heart as he tried to run but it was gravity defying his very body to get closer to Naruto.

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

Then a barrier stopped him when he almost touched him.

"Minato I-I'm s-sorry p-please forgive m-me c-come back to me" His angelic voice was pleaded for the very thing behind him.

**Now there's gravel in our voices**

**Glasses shattered from the fight**

**In this tug of war you always win**

**Even when I'm right**

"Naruto I'm here!" but he wasn't heard as the younger boy kept mumbling incoherently now about himself and how sorry he was.

**Cuz you feed me fables from your head**

**With violent words and empty threats**

**And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied**

Minato kept banging the barrier that held him from hugging the boy and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

He started to fade from the older blondes vision "NARUTO NO!" he tried to touch the fading Naruto but a round cage surrounded him then a door suddenly popped up between him and the other blonde.

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

"**Do you want to help him?"** a demonic voice rang throughout his mind every which way.

Minato nodded with a tear streaming down his cheek not being able to comfort the trapped blonde.

**So maybe I'm a masochist**

**I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave**

**Til the walls are going up**

**In smoke with all our memories**

"**If you want to help him you must first see the pain he has gone through" **then the first door opened again to meet darkness **"You have already seen his 1-8 year old year's with that dream I gave you it was all what you have seen almost every month for that time period, it's time for you to see what his life has become after that" **the voice was gruff and but friendly in a way.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**Well that's alright because I love the way you lie**

He felt himself being sucked into the door with no way of breaking free.

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

"**Good Luck"** the voice said quietly.

Minato didn't know what to do he was pushed pulled it felt like he was being twisted into a knot that couldn't be undone then he saw light up ahead.

When he opened his eyes he saw a much younger looking Naruto in a hospital bed he looked conscious and his body was perfectly flawless.

The door opened to reveal Danzo but he seemed older with bandages along his eye and right arm 'What the hell?' but he didn't ponder what had happened to him when he heard the man speak.

"Boy can you hear me?" his voice demanded.

Naruto nodded eyes wide open "Good now the Hokage has agreed for you to become Konohas Weapon because of your status of a…" Danzo stopped in caution.

'Dear god please don't tell me!' Minatos thoughts led to Kushina of her status of being a Jinchuuriki holder of the nine tailed fox.

Narutos eyes looked at the man before him in wonder of what his next words were "…a Jinchuuriki" the words came out cold.

"I-I know what that is that can't be I can't be one of them" he started to cry and Danzos face became irritated.

"Enough boy it is time you learn your place come with me you have been released from the hospital the Hokage has asked for you to join my program ROOT do you agree?" Naruto was silenced as the old man's words were said.

'ROOT? H-he joined ROOT is that why he's like that'' Minato being full aware of the program and what it has done to people couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

The small blonde looked up at Danzo "I-I agree" he whispered and then followed Danzo to the ROOT base.

'Was it because you didn't have anyone Naruto because of being a Jinchuuriki?' Minato thought sadly then the world cracked then broke into a million pieces revealing a new scene.

An older looking Naruto stood inside a room without a shirt tears coming down his face though his face expressionless 2 men held his arms up and chained him to dangling hand cuffs.

"This will teach you to not show emotions to Danzo-sama" one of the blank masks said then brought out a whip.

'No Please Stop!' He yelled with nobody hearing him.

Each time the whip snapped a new thick line of red appeared on his back and with the crack of Minatos heart watching the scene.

"Do you know why you are here?" Another crack and a new line of red appeared.

"B-because I have shown emotion in front of Danzo-sama" the emotionless angelic voice replied.

"Now what will you never do?" once again the whip shot down.

"I will never show emotion" he said.

"Exactly" the blank masked man replied and kept whipping.

Tears now streamed down Minatos face seeing such a young boy being tortured for showing emotion.

He closed his eyes for a long period of time the tears still coming down.

"What are you doing?" the voice of Naruto shocked Minatos very core.

He raised his head up high to see the other blonde not looking at him but at a sad looking boy with the Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt.

"What is what" the dark haired Uchiha said turning his face from the blonde.

"That thing running off your cheek" the angelic voice said emotionlessly.

"It's a tear dobe" he finally said in frustration.

Naruto turned to the other boy around "I have made tears but only in pain what has caused you pain?"

'You are still caring even though all you have been through with Danzo? Naruto you are truly amazing' Minato made a huge grin.

But the scene didn't change.

"My family is dead but what would you know about me YOU never had one you will never experience the pain I have!" then he left Naruto the blonde didn't do anything but say "It's true" then fell to the ground in tears holding his head.

The ground the older blonde was sitting on was sinking into the ground with him unable to see or move he then was lifted back out and was in a new place one with blank white walls with Danzo sitting in front of Naruto and another boy his age tied up.

"Naruto, you are Konohas shinobi and you no longer need emotions to do so you must kill your best friend do it for the sake of Konoha" The shaking Naruto had a kunai in his hand and he slowly nodded then walked towards the crying boy.

He brought the kunai was up to the crying boys throat that drew a little blood.

'Don't do it Naruto!' The Anbu screamed to no one.

Then all of a sudden the most shocking thing happened he threw at Danzo.

But the kunai narrowly missed his head which cut a few bandages in the process.

"Put in him in interrogation cell 1 make sure to make it painful" he growled.

The scene started to melt like paint being washed away on a sidewalk.

In the darkness Minato could see two figures one Naruto and another boy.

"Naruto-kun I could never let you go" he then gave the blonde boy a hug.

Then the door was banged open by some ROOT shinobi weapons posed with Danzo right behind them.

"What is the meaning Sai" he said angrily.

The newly named Sai separated from Naruto his face expressionless "I have no idea what you mean Danzo-sama" hoping that he hasn't found out about his and Narutos relationship.

"Lies for this action Naruto you will watch as Sai die" the words shocked Naruto as tears streamed down his face.

Sai smiled as he was put on his knees and a kunai at his neck he mouthed the words 'I love you' then his life ended with the simple flick of the wrist cutting his breathing chamber.

Naruto did nothing but the older couldn't stand it any longer and he ran to the blonde's side his body unable to touch shaking blondes.

Something was sucking him away from his Naruto farther and farther away he went until he could no longer see him.

"-nato Minato!" Inoichi screamed soon the blonde Namikaze awoke to see where he was and then looked back at the cage that held Naruto start to crumble away.

Music took its hold on Narutos Mindscape.

**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

"N-Naruto?" Minato once again whispered but the blonde did nothing and Minato kept pleading for Naruto to hear him.

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know**

**How to say**

**How I feel**

The steps were small towards the quiet blonde both men cautious each step.

**Those three words**

**Are said too much**

**They're not enough**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Tears once again streamed down the broken blondes face as he saw Minato.

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time**

**Chasing cars**

**Around our heads**

"A-are you real?" the voice was like music to the older blondes ears as he went to his knees and held the smaller blonde closer to his chest and finally whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Inoichi watched the whole confrontation between Naruto and Minato finally finishing his test on Naruto.

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

"It's time Minato to go back" he said to the older blonde still did not stop hugging Naruto to save him from depression.

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

"Minato I want to get out of here" he whispered to the older man still hugging him.

"Of course Naru-chan" was the faint reply.

When Naruto tried to stand he wasn't released from the man's grasp.

"Promise me Naruto if you ever feel alone you'll you come see me please do this for me not just for you" pleaded the blonde attached to Naruto who was shocked at his words.

"I promise" then Naruto gave him a smile a real smile.

Minato felt like he could die right then and there without any regrets.

"Can we go now" Inoichi said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry" then the blondes untangled themselves from each other's arms and stood embarressed with a bright blush.

"Now let's go!" Inoichi walked off leaving the two blondes to travel behind very slowly.

Naruto stared at the ground and mumbled still walking "I wish you mine".

Unfortunately Minato heard that then stopped the both of them.

He then put a chakra induced thumb on his whisker cheeks making his eyes glaze over and have rosy cheeks Minato stared at the new look that _he _had caused.

'I could just eat you up' the older blondes mind growled.

"But I can be yours" were the words that were spoken out loud with no stuttering.

Naruto just stared at him with happiness and joyfulness radiating from him though for just a second to Minatos displeasure.

He then leaned down to the shocked younger blonde's mouth.

'Those pink lips are mine' he then imagined Naruto 'he's all mine' but when he kept leaning forward he did not meet Narutos lips.

Instead he met air wide open air.

'Huh?' his face held confusion until he turned around to see Inoichi holding Narutos arm with an irritated expression "Enough lovey dover let's go then you can kiss whenever you like" he walked off by a door that literally said Exit on the top in big green letters.

Inoichi opened the door and the air around them was pulled into the door which was a like a giant vacuum that wouldn't stop sucking.

The mind walker was the first to be sucked in but he didn't look scared one bit but of course Minato and Naruto were because they didn't know what was happening.

Soon they were sucked in to but Narutos hand stopped himself from continuing onward to the outside world while Minato was sent to his own body.

"Thank you Kyuubi" then Naruto released himself to wake up.

The darkened mindscape became a beautiful grass plain with a giant wooden cage and the Kyuubi with just one eye sleepily open.

"**You're welcome kit" **He said kindly then fell to deep slumber.

* * *

_Hospital/Interrogation Room_

Naruto gasped as he then realized he was in a hospital room covered in sweat by Inoichis abilities.

"Careful Naru-chan you just woke up" said the very man who almost kissed him but he had to thank Inoichi so much for saving him.

"I-I-I h-have to g-go" though he struggled he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Nobody did anything not because of shock but he was actually free to go though no one told him.

Minato displeased with his actions soon followed him with the Hairashin seal he placed on Narutos neck of course with his consent.

He flashed in a shower and the shower soon had him soaked 'Stupid seal why am I in a shower'.

'Wait a second Narutos seal + shower = Oh My God' Minatos face began to radiate heat as the bathroom door opened to reveal Naruto with a simple towel his chest tan and without a single scar on it.

'What to do what to do' though Naruto still hadn't noticed him probably because of all the steam he would once he got in.

The shower door soon was opened to reveal Naruto in his naked glory in front of Minato.

But thankfully he had his eyes closed unable to see the blushing mess behind him.

Narutos body felt relaxed when he felt the hot water hit him then he turned around still with his eyes closed feeling in heaven.

His hand started to feel for the strawberry shampoo "I wonder if Minato would enjoy it?" he said thinking of the older blonde with a smile then his hand felt wet cloth.

Narutos eyes shot wide open to see a soaked Minato with the biggest blush that covered his whole face and neck.

Minato looked at Naruto in the most apologetic face he could get but nothing worked as 3 chains that were spiked came up.

First chain wrapped painfully around the soaked Minato the second opened the door to the bathroom while the third opened the door on the outside of the dorm.

"W-wait N-Naru-chan hold on a sec-" but he was then tossed outside the dorm room and the door locked behind him.

"Well fine then I'll just Hairashin my way back in.

A flash then he smashed into the door no making it inside of the dorm a note slip out.

_Minato,_

_I have overwritten your seals with some of my own your Hairashin won't work. You Pervert._

And a few wet drops on it here and there 'Oh no fuck I'm screwed well if my first attempt of getting Naruto to like me again won't work then it's time to find Jiraiya" he slumped his shoulder walking to a flower store and hoping the small blonde would forgive him.

* * *

_Later that evening_

A knock was heard at the door "I swear Minato if it's you your dea-" he was stopped at mid-sentence as he opened the door he saw a dry Minato with a tight blue long-sleeve shirt and black pants but what he was holding that was something else.

Minato held up flowers and a card to him he didn't know what to say of course he didn't say anything but his body had other ideas "Hahahaha" he laughed with tears staining his eyes 'What is this feeling I just want to keep laughing' and so he did for the next five minutes.

Once he stopped he saw a embarressed Minato "I'm sorry but it was so funny hehe but hehe you need to try harder but thanks for the flowers and card hehe" he grabbed them both and shut the door locking him out again.

"Fuck" he said quietly to himself.

* * *

_Hot springs Male Side_

"Oh look at her-"The great Jiraiya was interrupted by his student Minato.

"Come on Pervert I need to talk to you" he said pulling his arm but not before the fence separating the male and females fell to reveal angry woman.

"Just my luck" they both said at the same time.

_30 minutes later_

2 men layed injured on the concrete outside the hot spring one name Jiraiya and the other Minato Namikaze.

"So what is it you need Minato" the great pervert said finally getting up from the beating.

"Well uh…you see um" the student of Jariaya told the whole story of how he met Naruto then everything else leading up to the shower situation.

Jiraiya giggled "Well my student isn't a female pervert like I dreamed him to be but a pervert all the same" Minato blushed like a red balloon not arguing because it was actually true.

"So you need my help eh…well here's what you have to do" he giggled and Minato listened intently.

"Are you sure" the blonde sounded dead serious.

"Of course I know many things and this is one of them but this usually works on a female and it should do the same thing about a male" the pervert finished.

"Now go and get 'm tiger" he giggled but received a punch on the head.

"Pervert" Minato said.

"Yes but you're a closet pervert on Naruto" Jariaya said in glee and Minato hung his head in defeat.

"Whatever" he finally said then giggled remembering the shower situation.

* * *

**Minato you're such a pervert :) anyways You MUST MUST MUST thank Vilmarix if you thought this is the most amazing thing ever I give you another chapter I hoped you like it. The chapters might be updated slower because of me going to school again so sorry if I don't update real fast.**


	6. The Past Is Back

**What does Minato plan to do with Naruto? Will Kushina be involved in Minatos plan? What about Narutos secret? But you must always know Jealousy is a terrible thing.**

* * *

_Hot springs_

"Minato if you are trying to make me forgive you it isn't going to work" Naruto said scooting far away as he could from the Namikaze.

Naruto far away from Minato in the unknown reserved Hot springs for the both of them.

"Oh come on Naruto aren't you gonna forgive me for-"A glare silenced him.

"Ok I get it I have to work hard for what I want right _Naru-chan_" the older blonde whispered his nickname huskily behind Naruto who once and for all hated his speed.

"So what do you think of Kushina she is a beauty with that long red flowing hair and those maroon eyes really enchant me" Minato spoke out loud trying to make his plan fall into place.

"Well I think she's a nice person who cares for others" the younger blonde said trying not to let the jealousy of Minato speaking of her like that and not him like that.

"Really? Do you think I could ask her on a date?" Jaguar said suddenly in anticipation of Kitsunes reaction.

"Well I uh I think she would be a fine person for you" his words spoke with a little sadness remembering this wasn't his time period he could not have Minato no matter what anyone said to him.

"Well are you sure?" The older blonde asked in concern feeling that his plan wouldn't pull through.

Naruto nodded "Well then I guess you wouldn't want to go with the Swirling Leaf restaurant with me then would you?" Minato asked whispering in Narutos ear from his current area he made it all the way to Naruto with his speed.

"W-w-what a-about Kushina?" the younger blonde whispered with Minatos face fairly close to his.

"Well I thought maybe the both of us could do it what do you say _Naru-chan_" Naruto shivered at the Anbus words he then felt his warm chakra spread around his shoulders down his back as he put his arm on Narutos shoulder softly.

"M-Minato I don't t-think g-guys d-do this to e-each other" was the words Naruto spoke but was hushed by the older male.

"Shh –pressing a finger to Narutos lips adding chakra to it- what you say?" The blonde felt chakra spread throughout his mouth giving it tingling sensation then he moaned.

"If not then I could always ask Kushina" then the chakra soon started to dissipate purposely but Naruto moaned in protest.

"What's the answer huh?" his face edging closer to Narutos.

"Yes" he moaned out that sent heat in a center area in Minatos body when he said that word.

"I'll pick you up later Naru-chan" then leaned closer and kissed the edge of his mouth then left his small blonde at the hot spring.

_Walking back to the Anbu dorm 4:30 pm_

'What have you done to me Minato' Naruto thought still blushing because of Minatos actions to him.

Then while being distracted by his thoughts he accidently bumped into someone.

"Ow god" the red head spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry Kushina I didn't see you there" the blonde said quietly.

"Yeah whatever what were you thinking about that you couldn't see the people in front of you" Kushina said irritated.

"Well um Minato had asked me to go with him to a restaurant" he spoke quietly

The tempered kunoichis eyes widened in horror at his words "R-really are you s-sure".

The blonde just nodded then Naruto left a shocked Kushina leaving to find

The red head stood in thought 'I still cannot trust you it's all too strange the same day the Kyuubi disappeared and you show up'.

* * *

_Anbu Dorm Room_

Minato sighed was worried about his supposed 'date' with Naruto but since the other blonde had a thick skull he isn't understanding what Minato was expressing towards him.

So tonight he was going at get Naruto to notice him emotionally and physically so that night he wore a button up white long-sleeve shirt and black trousers along with black shinobi sandals he didn't where his head-band though so his blonde spikey hair was covering his forehead but his sideburns hung loosely then before.

He looked in the mirror one last time and thought 'I wonder what Narutos dressing like tonight' then headed off to find his 'date'.

The older blonde was standing in front of a clothes store but walked when Naruto walked out blood couldn't help but spill out of his nose.

Naruto wore black skinny jeans with black shinobi sandals but on the upper part he wore a tight black sleeveless shirt he also wore black fingerless gloves.

The young teen saw the look Minato gave him plus the blood then he only had one thing to say "Pervert".

Minato face faulted

"Well come on lets go" the older man's voice said gleefully.

But Naruto seemed a little hesitant but soon followed the other male to the dinner.

Once they arrived to the restaurant Minato quickly rushed to their table and pulled the chair out for Naruto but found him already seated across from him giving him an odd expression.

"Oh um well I was uh oh hey did you noticed how many missions came in lately" trying to make his supposed 'date' with the teen across from him him.

"I agree I think we should take a mission soon" Naruto said seriously.

"Well I agree it is ter-"He stopped when he registered the sentence the other blonde said then realized his own mistake.

They both looked at each other a little mad and eyes narrowed.

The younger male spoke first "Finish your sentence I would love to hear the rest of it" his voice spilled with sarcasm.

Minato took a deep breath "Well I think it's terrible with all these new missions coming in because I want to spend more time with…you" when he looked into Narutos eyes they had a look of 'I knew it but I can't actually believe it'.

But that's where the older male drew the line "Why do you want to take missions I thought you want to spend time with the people in Konoha preferably me" he asked irritated.

"I am a Konoha Anbu-"Minato stopped him with his own remark "Well so am I but I don't want to take missions every week".

"But I am basically Konohas- but he was interrupted by Minatos stare "Don't say it" he said darkly but Naruto continued "-Weapon and I don't want to kick dirt on its title I used to take S-rank missions _every _week the rest A-rank and you know what I will start taking that up again Minato Namikaze you have no power to call me anything else" Then he started to walk off and out of the restaurant but was stopped by Minatos grip on his wrist.

"Let me go-"But was silenced when the taller blonde gripped his other wrist the lamp light flickering on and off from above them.

"Naruto listen to my words you can be whoever you want to be –Naruto wrestled with Minatos grip- you do not have to be Konohas weapon because of you being a Jinchuuriki –the blondes eyes widened and any physical movements were stopped-I have a friend who is also one just like you but you know what Naruto I just –he leans his face forward- want to help you" he whispered the last words into the other blondes ear.

Minato leaned closer to the lips of the smaller blondes "Just one kiss" he whispered huskily.

That's when Narutos chains broke from the ground when their lips met 'They're so soft' thought Minato before the chains smashed him into an abandoned building and started to wrap him up arms and legs.

But out of all the things Minato thought it was this 'Kinky'.

Naruto walked up to him with a pissed off look on his face "I have let friends and more importantly people like you who try and distract me who try to change me for example look at this what I'm wearing is not suitable for meso leave me alone Minato Namikaze" he then punched the older in the blonde but Minato couldn't help but cry himself when the chains disappeared and he was left alone but what the blonde saw moments ago was a tear coming down Narutos face.

That crushed him more than anything ever could.

* * *

_Hokages Office_

"Hokage-sama" the emotionless voice came through the door.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" he asked in a caring tone.

"I…would like to be…alone when I receive missions" Narutos voice echoed throughout the office the Anbu in the room knew exactly who his partner is but why did he want to get rid of him.

"Now why would this be?" the questioning tone of the Hokage made the room a little colder.

"Because I am falling behind in my duty with teammates and I have changed its true but I do not wish to feel the same pain I have felt 5 years ago Hokage-sama" The blonde looked down in sadness remembering what Sasuke had done to him what felt like a day ago.

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood in the Valley of End looking at Sasuke Uchiha the teenager who had said he had loved him more than a friend and to be honest Naruto felt the same towards him he just didn't know how to express it._

"_Naruto leave me I must kill my brother!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto._

"_But Sasuke you said you loved me isn't that enough for-"But he was interrupted by the anger spilling from the young Uchiha._

"_No it isn't he killed my entire family and clan I must destroy him he must die nothing will ever change that" the dark haired boy said._

"_Sasuke you said you loved me but yet you sit there yelling at me you do not care about what we have is this true" his monotone voice haunted Sasuke ears but unknown to the blonde his plan had already commenced._

"_Do you really feel no-"He was stopped as Sasuke jumped forward and instead of attacking he straight up kissed the blonde._

_But the moment of romance was cut short when he heard the screeching of a thousand birds Narutos eyes went wide at his boyfriend's actions._

_He felt something penetrate him trying to kill him but Naruto jerked his body to the right allowing the lightning covered hand in pass through his body and penetrate his lung instantly the Kyuubi went to heal him._

_Naruto felt something deep down crack at his attempt to kill him he instantly felt tears stream down his cheeks as he could no longer hold them back with will power._

"_Y-you Sasuke U-Uchiha will die!" screamed the blonde 13 year old as red chakra soared everywhere effectively burning Sasukes skin at the heated chakra._

_A clawed hand instantly made its way to Sasuke in surprise at his speed he felt the claw pass straight through him but instantly a burning sensation went through it as the heated chakra started to burn his insides._

_Naruto loomed over him a claw hand sticking out aimed for his heart "You broke me its my turn to break you"._

_In the Valley of End screaming could be heard from Sasuke Uchiha as he was tortured beyond belief._

_Flashback End_

Naruto shuddered as the memory flooded his system that night he was broken beyond measure and he never wanted to experience that ever again his mental state would break completely.

The Hokage stared at him then he answered "Naruto I will give you one more mission and after this mission you will tell me if you really want to let Minato go as a partner" the blonde did nothing but nod and then slowly walked out.

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke the Sandaime smiled then looked down in shock "IT GOT BIGGER" he screamed at started hand seals for a fire jutsu.

* * *

_Dorm Room_

Minato sat on his bed in silence as he repeated the memory of tonight over and over again trying to figure out what he did wrong he wanted everything perfect but apparently Kami gave him no chance as whatever happened in Narutos mind didn't allow this to happen but of course Minato wanted to help him like always.

That's when the door clicked open slowly to reveal a young 6 year old Kakashi wearing his traditional mask covering his face walking into the room with a Sakumo Hatake who was grinning towards his way he had no choice but to smile back.

"Minato-sama you haven't seen us in so long what have you been doing?" asked the childish voice of Kakashi.

"Yeah I bet a girl stole yeah from us" he sniggered at his own joke until he noticed Minato wasn't saying anything to stop him that instantly led him to believe a girl did steal Minato.

"Oh so it's true someone did-" but all 3 of them sensed a chakra signature heading towards them at high speeds the 2 Hatakes gasped slightly at the chakra readings this man gave off it was impossible to have.

But Minato soon pushed them into a closet a closed the door telling them to hide their chakra signature or they'll die literally they will die because of Narutos…..mental state.

Soon the blonde came in with his Anbu gear in full visible form much to the older blondes disliking.

"Naruto I/Minato I-"Both said at the same time then Minato blushed but Naruto expressed nothing and motioned him to go first.

"Well…I…um…I want apologize what had happened to our date tonight and I-"The Anbu said in total sadness but was silenced by Narutos hugging him.

"No I'm sorry" then he hugged tighter but wait a second he looked over to the closet as he felt some chakra being lost from control and instantly Naruto knew the chakra signature.

He pushed Minato away from his bliss then ran straight to the closet much to Minatos horror.

Naruto threw it open to reveal a 6-year old Kakashi and a living Sakumo Hatake.

Naruto got into his knees feeling unbelievable happiness as he was seeing his teacher alive once again

_Flashback_

_Pein had started to attack the village_

_The 6 paths of pain spread out to find Naruto Namikaze the weapon of Konoha and soon they did it was his duty to protect his town and he would not fail._

_Then his sensei stepped in front of him Kakashi Hatake._

"_Sensei?" a shocked voice of Naruto whispered._

_Though Kakashi lifted up his headband and said "Naruto you are not alone you have other friends and being your fathers last wish was for me to protect you" he gave him a eye smile the blonde teen didn't know what to say but to let a tear come out of his eye._

_But that ended when Pein delivered a killing blow to the son of the white fang Narutos whole world cracked before him like someone throwing a rock against glass._

_Flashback End_

"Get out" he whispered deathly at Sakumo and Minato they both stared at him like he was crazy unfortunately he was.

"I said get out!" he screamed at the two older adults not being told a third time they rushed for the door and Kakashi stood there in that same spot in fear of what this crazy lunatic would do.

Something unexpected happened he kneeled down and hugged him tightly he couldn't hold it in anymore he needed someone to help him.

Tears wept from the eyes of Naruto onto the shoulder of a shocked Kakashi he murmured apologies though it was unable to be understood Kakashi started to pat his back as if saying there there.

After 10 long minutes his crying still held out though it tested Minatos and Sakumos patience to long they burst through to see a crying Naruto on a 6 year old Kakashi still murmuring apologies not releasing the boy until his father had enough of this he tried to pull away the two but of no use.

Minato felt a light bulb go off in his head as an idea sprouted.

He softly put his arms around the crying Narutos who slowly but effectively instead of Kakashi but found a familiar warmth he had always wanted and started to hug it for life.

Then his apologies were now understandable "I'm sorry you died I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, you didn't deserve this life, and I couldn't protect you from it" then the mumblings became less understandable soon after the two sat there and Sakumo giving Minato a questionable look then left out the door with a surprised face of Kakashi.

20 minutes later the mumbling did stop but the crying wouldn't come close enough to it "Naruto its time for bed" but the younger blonde his head like a child not listening to his parents.

"Would you like it if I slept with you?" the soft tone of Minatos love Naruto couldn't say no.

The tears stopped but Naruto quickly turned to fetal position and had begun to shake in the bed.

The Anbu turned off the lights and made his way next to his little fox by the guidance of the moonlight he wrapped his arms around his waist wanting more of him more of Naruto.

The younger turned around to face Minato with shining blue eyes that Minato had to gasp to they were beautiful in his opinion.

"Why do you care for me?" he whispered as if he didn't want someone else to hear.

And Minato had the perfect answer "I care for you because I want you to be as happy as anyone can be you know all those times you called yourself a weapon I didn't think so I thought you were just Naruto and nothing else I want you to feel what I feel for you" he whispered back.

That was when something wet and soft attached to Narutos lips.

But this time he didn't know what to do he didn't accept it nor reject it.

Naruto didn't do anything by turn around as the kiss was ended and didn't say a word to him it meant nothing but to Minato it was like the world was going to explode and he wouldn't are one bit.

He then felt the smaller blonde sleeping soundlessly to that it was heaven in Minatos ears "Don't ever leave my side…Naruto" and fell into darkness but didn't know Naruto wasn't quite asleep yet.

'What have I done?' the thought wouldn't allow the little blonde to sleep.

* * *

**My deepest apologies that this wasn't posted in such a long time I'm working on other stories if you wanna read them go to my profile you know what to click. And PLEASE RESPECT Vilmarix to the fullest extent **


	7. I Spy With My Little Eye Deidara

**Oh fast update gotta love them XD!**

* * *

_Minatos Bed Dorm Room…_

_Minatos Dream World_

_Flashes were going by left and right men with red clouds and black cloaks were attacking Naruto._

"_Naruto No!" Minato screamed as his love was set before a strange statue whos hands were straight up between the Jinchuuriki._

"_Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals" spoke a deep voice from the right thumb from the strange statue his mouth began to glow blue then 9 ghostly spirit dragons came out to attack the younger blonde._

_The blonde was lifted high in the air and was thrashing like mad as red chakra began to seep from his eyes and mouth and into the statue._

"_Naruto!" the shouts kept going on and on but no one seemed to hear him as they continued the process for 3 agonizing days for the yellow flash as he watched in horror at what these strange people were doing to his love to no avail when he slashed the strange figures throats nothing happened he tried to everything to protect the younger blonde but to no effect had anything worked._

_Soon the blue surrounding the blonde died down and then his love dropped to the ground he rushed to his aid and tried to catch him but he just passed right through his arms as he hit the ground with a sounding boom._

_An orange haired man came down whose eyes he recognized were one of the same of the one who founded Ninjutsu himself he had piercing all over his face and body._

"_Even though you cannot hear me you have felt pain bigger than most except mine was bigger than yours could ever be as a Jinchuuriki now rest in peace Naruto U-" but something strange happened when the young dead looking blonde became a pool of blood and smoke._

_The Rinnegan eyed man began to shake and soon the other men and woman left their leader to destroy the place where they had thought they had extracted the Jinchuuriki but were dead wrong when they saw he was a blood clone._

"_H-He's alive" Minato whispered to himself as he stared at the blood the color of deep dark red._

"_You…have won this round Jinchuuriki but next time I will not fail" he then place his arms out parallel with each other and shouted "SHENRAI TENSEI" the orange haired man screamed._

_The world around him shattered at this and he felt light brightness take over._

_Minatos Dream World End_

When he woke up from his dream in fear what had happened to Naruto he then tried to pull him closer but in the end to find that he was hugging himself.

His blue eyes opened to find no one was in the room but the bathroom light was open on Narutos side to show that he was there only taking a shower he then sighed in relief.

But wait a second he could here cry of sadness along with the shower.

'Naruto what has made you so sad' he then remembered one of the many strange dreams though this one was more felt more real than ever.

'Who were those strange people' he apparently was lost in thought enough to where he couldn't hear the shower turn off.

The door opened slowly to reveal a fully built and tan Naruto who had the look of surprise cover his face and quickly tried to hide his arms from the taller man's sight but Minato noticed his actions even with his eyes giving him a full examination.

The smell made it dead clear the smell of what Minato always hated during his Shinobi career it was the smell of blood he then pieced it together 'Naruto hiding his arms + The smell of blood =' he had his answer but didn't scream it out when the younger blonde grabbed a tight black shirt and black shinobi pants with his black sandals and ran back into the bathroom.

'Why does he like black so much? I need to teach him to be more…colorful' Minato smiled at the thought but frowned when he came out of the bathroom his tight black long-sleeve shirt hiding his arms a little too much but the older blonde just had to know if it was true even though all traces of the answer led true.

"Naruto give me your arms" Minatos voice was dark but still Naruto did not listen to them.

He backed away from the older man and was close to the door "Naruto give me your arms please" his words were kinder and softer but the younger male did not listen because of what Minato would think.

He then ran out the door and through the base and finally out the door with the older male chasing after him not letting him escape.

Naruto ran harder and faster to get away from him he didn't want anyone to find out of his actions not now not ever.

But a yellow flash obscured his vision to where he had to shield his eyes and his wrists were grabbed tightly to where he couldn't shunshin away or produce hand seals.

Minato brought out his special kunai and traced the tip onto Narutos tight black shirt sleeve.

After the line was made the fabric was cut to show him what lied beneath it and he couldn't help but feel saddened at what he saw.

Red lines were made on his wrists some still bleeding a little but there were so many of them some fresh but some old.

Naruto began to shake as he feared Minatos face but he was shocked at his new actions.

He hugged him tightly and whispered sweet nothings into his ear like he was sorry for these marks were his fault.

Minato not wanting to pull away from the hug just yet but apparently Narutos body insisted as his was blown off with chakra "I…need space come on the Hokage has ordered us to come to his office for a new mission" though the older blonde disappointed at the new mission but didn't show it because of how Naruto may think.

He soon followed the blonde into the office of the Hokage along the way he wrapped bandages along both of his wrists for style along with his feet and shins.

They soon made it into the office of the Hokage and the sight of them brought the Sandaime great happiness.

Naruto packed up his things and stood by the door waiting for Minato who purposely was being slow irritating him but the older blonde wanted some reaction out of him.

"Minato hurry up" the annoyed Naruto said.

The older male walked seductively over to the small blonde and started to pool out warm chakra once he brushed pass the younger male.

Of course the reaction was positive as he moaned softly with eyes glazed over "Well Naruto are you coming I can't wait here forever ya know" Minato said impatient.

Naruto quickly nodded and the both of them made their way to Iwagakure to get information.

The both of them sat around a fire in awkward silence Naruto then decided to speak up.

"Minato have you learned any new jutsu?" the older blonde was excited because he had actually started to work on a new jutsu one he know would go down in history.

"I did and I'm actually trying to make one it's called the Rasengan" The older male gave a huge smile to the younger one that made him blush.

"Well…uh do you think that maybe I could help you?" said the blonde who was looking down at the fire instead of the fire in all honesty Naruto had learned the Rasengan and had actually improved it in many ways the biggest improvement was his Rasenshuriken but maybe it would be so bad to help his father create it.

Minato didn't know what to say the person he loved had actually wanted to help him "Ok Naruto well I'm stuck on the second step you see on the first step you pop a water balloon spinning your chakra but this time on the second you have to use a rubber balloon to learn how to compress the spinning chakra into a ball and I don't know how to pop it yet I've been…-He caught Narutos worried glance-…training in other jutsus" he quickly lied on the last part but kept the rest true he couldn't tell Naruto that he was using all of his time with him that would absolutely crush him.

"Do you have one right now?" the small voice of Naruto asked of course Minato nodded and brought out a storage scroll and unsealed one and gave it to the small blonde who looked at it like he was remembering something happy.

Naruto stared at the ball with mixed feelings remembering his sensei Jiraiya who had taught him the Rasengan using these rubber balls then he remembered how he died he quickly got up and destroyed a tree with his fist.

Now Minato knew not piss off the other blonde or well he'll die painfully.

The younger blonde sat on the ground and concentrated on the rubber balloon "Its ok if you don't get it on the first try but to be honest I'm still try –He heard a popping sound and saw the rubber balloon once in Narutos hand was surrounding the ground around him in tiny pieces- How d-did you do that?!" He looked just like a fish to where Naruto had to laugh he had actually hated his laugh it was bad or anything it was something that would so emotion and that meant punishment in ROOT.

But none of them were there now so he could laugh to his heart's content and so he did and Minato just grinned happily listening to the teens laugh it was like bliss to his ears just like his voice if he thought about it hard everything about Naruto was perfect his body, voice, looks, but only his mind was ruined by the ones he saw in Narutos memories.

"Naruto I have a game do you want to play it?" he stopped his laughing and gave a giggle here and their but nodded in acceptance.

"Good now when we ask each other a question you have to answer truthfully understand?" he receive a punch to the shoulder it hurt actually but if Naruto saw him in pain because of that he would think he was a weakling but damn he gives a hard punch.

"I'm not a baby yes I understand you first" he said while rolling his amazing azure eyes that glistened in the moonlight.

"What was your past like" all of a sudden nothing was heard but the crackling of the fire not even the chirp of crickets or the hoots of owls Narutos hair covered his eyes.

"My past…is something that was the most painful part of my life than anything else I was tortured, poisoned, but the worst of all was the training to become Konohas Weapon" he started hugging his knees to his chest and the older blonde couldn't leave the blonde in psychological war fair so he slowly went over to him and hugged him snuggling his face in the smaller blondes hair it smelled like nothing probably because of the mission they were on 'I wonder what his hair actually smells like' but then he felt Naruto snuggle into his neck.

"Minato who do you care for most?" the hot air hit his chest making him shudder but he didn't have a answer and he was scared to say it he couldn't go back out on his word of answering the question truly

"I…I…care for –he heard the light snores come from Naruto signaling that he was asleep- you Naruto I will always care for you…when I am in the dark you will always be my light" he kissed his head then laid the both of them down silently and Minato enjoyed every moment of that night having the smaller blonde in his arms felt right in some way.

* * *

_Next Morning_

Naruto awoke to hear the snores of someone close very close wait a second he moved his arms to feel another human body which was probably Minato cuddling with him but what was worse was when he found out he was also snuggled into the man's neck the stronger arms wrapped around him holding him protectively not wanting to release him.

When Naruto looked up he saw Minato still fast asleep he was snuggled into his hair he made the hand seal for a clone then Kawarimi with it then the older mans gripped onto it for life like it was going to disappear if not held tight enough the clone looked uncomfortable but Naruto gave the glare 'deal with it' and then left to get some breakfast it was on the go kind of place where you can get some food any leave.

Naruto came in and found an old lady with a young looking teen behind a really worn out counter on the verge of collapsing.

The teen looked at the sign that said so many delicious foods he then ordered 10 rice cakes and 5 bowls of Ramen for Minato who strangely loved Ramen so much he would buy it whenever he could.

As he walked back all the dishes were carried by clones his clone dispelled to see that the clones forehead was being kissed and his ear shell being licked seductively by Minato who was apparently having a wet dream because the clone felt some wetness down there by the man's pants when the man started to grind himself against the teen.

When they entered their camp they found Minato looking around in confusion as the clone was dispelled not so long ago.

Naruto started to laugh at the man's predicament but when Minato saw them he gave them a big smile then the smaller blonde couldn't help but laugh harder at what has happened he shakily pointed to Minatos lower region as he layed in the floor holding his stomach.

The older blonde blushed just like a tomato at the sight of it then remembered his dream last night then it became bigger to put one futuristic Hinata to shame.

He then mumbled an excuse so that he could change he left the laughing blonde to himself.

Minato came back in new pants and found the smaller blonde still giggling while his clones were long gone and the food that sat around him were steaming bowls of Ramen he then had stars in his eyes and thanked Naruto for the food before he could dig in he found the bowl gone from his hands and in Narutos.

"I don't know if a pervert should be able to get one of these" he smiled cruelly and added "You know I never liked Ramen it was too salty for me to like" but he then was knocked to the ground with Minatos knees on his legs with his hands dug into where his wrist and elbow met.

He struggled to get up and argued in his brain if he showed use his chains or not but in this situation he knew the older man was kidding hopefully.

Minatos head snaked down to his neck and gave it butterfly kisses up to his ear where he gave the shell a good lick giving him a moan and a whimper "Stop it".

The older blonde stopped his actions then pulled his head up his face very close to Narutos "But you called me a pervert" then he continued giving the blonde butterfly kisses that led closer and closer to his lips 'That's it' a chain once again wrapped around his waist and slowly brought the man off him.

"Yes Minato you are a pervert do you not remember what you did to my clone" instantly Minatos face became red the chain gripped harder that held Minatos arms down by his stomach area.

Then Naruto let him go and grabbed his rice cakes then headed to the opposite side of camp but not before mumbling "You're lucky I liked it" Minato could have been very wrong but he took what he had thought he heard.

30 minutes later they headed out after packing up once again.

Soon they were making their way to Iwagakure and they had now reached the gate both in a henge Naruto looked strange he had a long pony tail with platinum blonde hair and his right bang covered his right eye though his facial features didn't change he wore a dark red cloak that covered the bottom half of his face the older male stared at his features closely they reminded him of that man on the strange statue.

Minato had platinum hair also but he lengthened it down to his neck his body was slimmer and skinnier and less tan, his eyes were now hazel that sparkled in the sunlight he wore beat up clothes that could resemble a traders.

They both practiced to be brothers who were merchants from Suna who had come a long way to set up a franchise in Iwagakure.

The ninjas agreed to let them go after seeing their papers they made their way into the village but Naruto soon heard shouts of angry villagers then he saw a boy that resembled Deidara of the future Akatsuki he had a chance to change the future and he would now take his chance.

He came over to the beaten boy Minato tried to stop him but he was shaken off as Naruto ran to Deidara.

Deidara had cuts and bruises all over his body with moans of pain coming out every few minutes.

He felt someone take them into their arms he started to shake but when they started to hug he became confused at what was happening then he opened his eyes to reveal a 18 year old man who had eyes of understandment and caring in them the man let out a tear then started to walk with him to Tsuchikages office.

Naruto then whispered to Minato go and find whatever he could about Iwa he nodded but looked back then disappeared.

Deidara asked the Naruto "Who are you?" but the man just smiled and answered "My name is Naruto" he then walked into the Tsuchikages office uninvited.

A grumpy man stared at the two of them in questioning he had a pointy beard a mustache to add with a big red nose grey hairs started to come out and his dark eyes held leader ship in them and the small boy Deidara squirmed when Ōnoki caught sight of him.

The Tsuchikage was small in physical but he was the holder of Dust Release one of the most powerful bloodline there is.

"Tsuchikage-sama I must ask you very kindly to adopt Deidara" signaling the boy in his arms the little platinum blonde boy looked up in wonder and happiness because everyone he went near called him a freak no one wanted to adopt him and he just caused so much trouble in the orphanage so the Tsuchikage had to put him in an apartment all by himself giving him money almost every month.

But Ōnoki knew the answer all ready "No" he said the disappointment on Deidaras face clutched the old man's heart but seeing some stranger wanting to adopt him and take him away from Iwa was something he would not let happen especially when the boy carried one of the most rarest bloodlines Explosion Release.

"Let me rephrase that Tsuchikage-sama if I battle one of your strongest Shinobi and lose I will become a Iwa ninja and give you all I know of Konoha but if I win I would like to adopt Deidara here so what do you say?" Naruto asked his eyes bore straight into the Tsuchikages.

Ōnoki thought about this long and hard he had wanted to start war with Konoha and with this man offering information about the village and wanting to join if they beat him was something he didn't want to pass up on but then again if they lost they would lose Deidara but this was something he wouldn't let go "I agree…but you will face me tomorrow so be prepared for death" The Tsuchikage smirked thinking that the blonde would deny the deal so his Anbu could capture him but the blonde only nodded then left with Deidara in his hands but he added one last comment "After I win you must let me go free understand?" Ōnoki grumbled in agreement at this then the two platinum haired blondes left.

* * *

_Later on_

Minato arrived in the apartment complex where they had discussed they would stay and the older man was glad that it only had one bed he giggled then heard a shout "PERVERT" when he looked back no one was there 'strange' he thought then entered the apartment to find Naruto with his unhenged form he looked beautiful in the moonlight from the window but wait a second who or what was he hugging.

He looked over and his eye twitched as he saw that little boy Naruto had cared for on the street and the both of them were taking up the whole bed!

'No time with my little fox' he slumped his shoulders but they came back up with an idea he crawled on the other side of the boy Naruto saved and layed down the 3 of them together on the same bed cuddling.

If anyone saw them they would be considered a family all 3 almost had the exact same hair and blue eyes the two parents between the child what could be more beautiful.

* * *

**And scene –cries a little- that was just so amazing I love my chapters :') Please review favorite and follow for the to be soon made family!**


	8. So Close

**Fast Update your Welcome. Oh and I have updated the last chapter to say the next day in the fight between Naruto and Tsuchikage.**

* * *

_The Apartment_

Deidara woke up between Naruto the person who said he would be his father for now and forever until the day he died but the strange man to his right freaked him out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he screamed in fear and quickly went closer to the blonde on the left.

Instantly a kunai was drawn against Minatos neck which by the way woke him up but was released almost instantly with a sigh of relief.

"Deidara its ok that's just-" he was cut off when Minato had realized what had just happened.

"Your Dad" He gave the smaller boy a big smile to where Deidara smiled also and giggled.

But when he turned to Naruto he was given a look of anger.

"I'm his father Minato you can't be his father too" He nodded to himself in agreement with his own words.

"Well there can be two dads you know" the yellow flash said taking a step closer to the shorter male.

But Naruto walked away from him with a 'whatever' leaving a disappointed Minato saddened that he couldn't explain his emotions to the dense teen.

"Anyways I have to fight the Tsuchikage today can you watch Deidara please? Actually you can watch him when you guys see my fight could you please" He gave a cute please look at Minato who couldn't resist the temptation of his beautiful orbs but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Minato couldn't help himself the morning sunlight reflecting of Naruto he looked to adorable to let go.

He then rushed the shorter male turned him around and kissed him passionately cupping his cheek in the process Minato wanted to take this farther in the making out scene and forced his tongue inside of Narutos mouth tasting him thoroughly though the younger blonde started to push away signaling that he had went to far but he didn't want to stop his hands probed lower down Narutos back but when he was when he touch his ass he was kicked hard in the balls by Naruto himself then Minato crumpled to the floor in pain.

'Totally worth it' then the screams of an angry blonde were heard "Are you kidding me Deidara was right there and who said you could kiss me like that I'm going to the arena to fight if you're coming take Deidara!" the door slammed behind him then a giggling was heard from the boy "Don't worry even though Daddy won't agree with it you can still be my Dad to" then he gave a hug to the hurt man.

'Yep totally worth it' he hugged the little boy back and thought of schemes to get Naruto in his arms with his soon to be son Deidara.

* * *

_Arena_

Thousands of cheers were heard for the Tsuchikage and his battle with the mysterious blonde who had wanted to take Deidara holder of the Explosion Release of away from their village.

A Iwa Shinobi stood in between the two of them arm up and then sent it down signaling for the battle to start and he quickly dispersed not that it mattered the two of them just stared at each other with death glares.

"I am the Sandaime Tsuchikage and I will not be defeated by some brat" then the Tsuchikage started to float and then created hand seals but held the last in a long on the last seal then screamed "Earth Style: Giant Golem Technique".

The earth soon crumpled together growing larger by the second until it was towering the blonde teen.

"Bring it on" Naruto whispered then charged the statue wielding the swords he received from a friend the swords were Kiba.

Lightning surged through them as he jumped onto the gigantic golem and chopped off one of his fingers but it quickly grew back like nothing had happened.

Faster and quicker Naruto began to cut off parts of the Golem but to no avail nothing had worked as every part he had cut off just grew back.

'Damnit' the blonde thought but then an idea it was at attack that would work if done correctly.

He then dodged the attacks from the large Golem then landed on his head and stabbed both swords into the creatures head.

"Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt" Naruto screamed thunder and lightning surged throughout the Golem everyone was to shocked to see then it exploded hitting walls and the ground one of the sharped edged ones hit the Tsuchikages arm and another cutting his face.

"You little brat I will not lose! I don't care for the information on Konoha anymore you shall DIE!" Ōnoki clasped his hands together and shut his eyes in concentration Naruto knew what the attack and ran straight for him when he was about to hit him with Kiba his eyes went wide open showing victory.

He unclasped his hands showing a prism 3-D image with a white ball in the center the next thing that happened was when the same image came around Naruto but only in a larger size stopping his movement.

Minato and Deidara who were up on the stands watched in horror "Daddy/Naruto NO!" they screamed out in pure terror.

With Narutos last bit of strength he turned over to the males who screamed his name he gave them a genuine smile then Ōnoki screamed out "Particle Style: Detachment of the Primitive World" then the blonde nin that had stolen Minatos heart had disappeared into atoms by the Tsuchikage.

Minato stared in horror and began to shake in anger at the now destroyed Naruto he couldn't help but let tears fall he fell to the ground in an emotional heap of what was once known as the yellow flash.

Deidara gasped loudly at the sight before him Minato looked up at the sight before him but he saw it the technique he had planned on creating was in Narutos hands in this very moment it was the Rasengan but lucky for Ōnoki he had created earth around his back so he wouldn't receive the whole impact.

But he smashed into the wall very roughly "That's for Deidara!" he said breathing roughly of using so much chakra against a Kage.

The small boy had stars in his eyes at his Daddy for surviving one of the most strongest techniques ever made in the Ninja World but Minato was now grinning in happiness of the sight of his Naruto once more.

"H-how that is i-impossible to dodge once you were in my p-prism you couldn't have escaped it's impossible!" he screamed the last part in annoyance as he had used all his chakra into sustaining the Rock Golem and using one of his most chakra draining techniques.

"Shadow Clone" he whispered that sent the Tsuchikages eyes wide open then he received a kick to the gut then to his left arm and broke it with such force.

The once proud Kage now had his ego knocked down a few notches.

"T-Take Deidara and leave" Naruto, Minato, and Deidara started crying in joy of many reasons but that was interrupted by the Kage "Leave Now!" They didn't need to be told twice all three of them left Iwa to go to their new home.

Deidara was sitting on Minatos shoulders enjoying the view and height he had been challenged to be the first one to see Konoha by Naruto.

He giggled when a butterfly started flying around him both teen and man started to smile at his actions.

"Daddy I thought you died when the old man –they heard a distant scream all the way from Iwa "I'M NOT OLD!"-used his Particle Style on you it was scary Dad here was crying a whole bunch when we thought you died" Deidara said quietly.

Naruto blushed and looked over at Minato shyly "Really?" he asked and of course the man nodded extremely happy.

"Naruto you created the Rasengan now pray tell me how?" he asked with puppy dog eyes and of course Naruto this time could not refuse his ministrations.

"When you complete the second step then I'll show you by the way it's not completed you have to add a chakra nature to it" 'and I know how to do it' Naruto ended with a soft smile.

Minato stared at the smaller blonde "So…what are you going to do with Deidara here? Surely when we got back you were going to give him to me right?" he snickered but he was punched in the arm he didn't rub it to lessen the pain but it hurt it.

"No I'm going to buy a house and stay an Anbu for the leaf village itself to where I won't leave it" the smaller blonde said.

"Deidara would you like to become a shinobi?" the small boy nodded with a giant smile.

"I wanna protect you Daddy when you get old I will show you how amazing I could be" the blonde just hugged the small child tightly and let a tear come down his face at Deidaras words which was noticed by Minato.

"So…that means you're going to leave me all alone eh?" Minato said saddened.

Naruto was in thought of the new problem then immediately came up with an answer.

"Well seeing you are Kind, Serious, and Good Natured I believe you could take on a Genin Team just like me and whenever one of us has a mission we'll just watch Deidara Minato I'm asking you to quit Anbu and come live in a house together with me and Dei" He smiled kindly and of course the yellow flash had to agree because he couldn't live without his blonde ever and this meant more time to get a chance for the blonde to notice him.

"Oh and I'm adopting 8 more children –Minato face faults- see Deidara you're going to meet some new brothers and sisters and Minatos going to help by being a baby sitter" Naruto said.

"Or be our daddy" Deidara said the next thing Naruto did was kick the older blonde in the stomach and grumbled "You taught him that didn't you" it wasn't really a question and the younger male left the famous yellow flash gasping for air on the side of the dirt road.

He then picked himself up and ran back to Naruto with a giggling Deidara in his arms.

Then something funny popped into Narutos mind he then whispered into Deidaras ear "You like Ninjutsu right?" the boy quickly nodded in question of what his Daddy was thinking.

"Well distract Minato over their by running in the other direction okay? Make sure you do _anything_ to get away but until he is very serious that it is when you stop now pretend wrestle your way out of my arms and try to run back away" He finished and with a determined nod Deidara did what he had asked.

He had wrestled his way from his Daddy and ran past Minato screaming "I wanna go back!" the older man looked at the younger one giving the expression 'I got this'.

That's when he ran after the small boy.

'Perfect' Naruto then created 10 shadow clones and made 3 trip wires almost invisible so that Minato couldn't see them and when he did trip on them a tunnel would open from right in front of him it was perfect.

When he finished 2 minutes later Minato had come up very determined on bringing the boy back to Naruto he had kicked his shin and bit him in the hand when he had been caught and enough had been enough he then told the boy that Naruto wanted to be his father and so did he secretly until it was time Deidara had nodded at this and gladly hopped into his arms.

Minato was grinning by the time he was in front of the blonde he had to look at him because of this moment in time his golden hair had hit the sun just right to make his appearance beautiful along with those sparkling blue eyes that could do no wrong.

But that was when he tripped on the ninja wire and Deidara was grabbed.

He then fell in a large pit with mud at the bottom.

Minato couldn't believe his luck 'What the fuck just happened' that was until he heard laughing and giggles by Naruto and Deidara.

"Ok haha very funny Naru-chan can you use one of your chains now to bring me out of this mud" But the laughing continued but the chain came down eventually just when he was about to touch it the chain drew back.

"Then again what would I get out of this?" Naruto had asked still giggling along with the small boy.

"Well let's see I'll take you out to any place you like" Deidaras giggles were heard still but Narutos had ceased and then came the soft stutter "R-Really?" that had surprised the older man but of course he would always keep his word.

"Of course!" Minato had said excited.

3 chains followed the original and proceeded to wrap around him softly and eased him up he would thank the smaller blonde so mu- he then felt water envelop him washing all the mud out the a fire jutsu following- he definitely deserves something more than a hug.

The older blonde than was set on the ground gently by a blushing Naruto with Deidara holding hands together.

"I'm sorry Minato-" he was interrupted by a hand touching his tilting it upwards.

"What's there to be sorry for" He then kissed the younger blonde passionately but he pulled out of his grip a little upset.

"I'm really sorry but I can't…have this type of relationship right now" Naruto pulled away completely pulling Deidara with him.

Minato had stayed behind tears welling up but he soon whipped them away 'You said not right now…So that means I still have a chance with you Naruto remember I know a lot more than you know'.

He followed them a few steps behind all the way to Konoha no one saying a word.

Minato had looked at Naruto and Deidara then at the setting son he imagined himself being on the other side of the boy all 3 of them being a family together adopting more and more kids to spread the name of Namikaze and…whatever Narutos last name was previously.

And now Deidara would now be known as Deidara Namikaze.

* * *

_Konoha_

They had finally arrived at the gates of the great village and entered cautiously giving the guards their paper work Naruto finally looked at the older blonde with a expression 'Well I'm waiting' Minato had understood what he meant before he leaned down to his height.

"Ok Deidara honey –he received a glare from Naruto- I would like you to hang on to Daddy as long as you can is that ok?" he explained to the boy and of course he nodded with a smile.

Minato had began to wrap his arm around Narutos waist but had stopped and instead put it on the shoulder closest to him.

"Hang on" then in a yellow flash all 3 of them disappeared.

* * *

_Hokage Office_

"When is this paper work ever going to go away" the Sandaime mumbled until a yellow flash was seen he then smiled at the sight of Minato with his goofy grin Naruto with a surprisingly soft smile but what had shocked him was a little boy trying to hide from him behind Narutos legs.

Naruto then started to explain "Sandaime-sama…this is my adopted son Deidara Namikaze and I want to retire out of Anbu to care of him also I want to buy a two story house".

When he had finished the Hokage had a sour face at Narutos choices "Naruto you had no right to take this child away from-"

He was interrupted shockingly by the very voice no one would ever expect "Hokage-sama Naruto here has won a battle with the Tsuchikage and had won it was the price if Naruto here had lost he would give up his information on Konoha but if he had won he could take Deidara home with us".

Naruto and the Hokage looked shocked at Minato he also added a comment "I would like to retire also and become a Jounin Sensei".

The tired Hokage had sighed at this and rubbed his head then looked at the two adults and at the child they had looked like a family.

"Fine…" He had sighed at the loss of his two best Anbu.

"He then wrote down some numbers on a sheet of paper and then brought out the adoption papers and had given them to Naruto.

He had quietly proceeded to fill it out and tried to hand it back to the Hokage but Deidara had distracted him by pulling on his arm and screaming "DADDY!" He had dropped the clip board and had been pulled by the boy everywhere but the adoption papers.

Minato had talked to Deidara while Naruto was speaking so that he could distract him while Minato would fill out his name in the adoption papers also.

He had handed them back to the Hokage with a big grin.

"Dei I was doing something" Naruto had looked around and noticed the papers in the Hokages hands.

"Thank You Minato" he whispered not looking at the man.

"Ok then now the adoption papers are settled –he gives a key to Naruto and the address- here is your key and house I will be taking it out of your savings but then again it probably wouldn't do anything to it" Naruto had nodded then picked up Deidara and left.

"Now is it true is war coming?" The Sandaime whispered.

Minato had nodded and explained everything he had learned at Iwagakure.

At the end of it all the Hokage had looked much older in the setting sun.

"I agree with you being a Jounin Sensei Minato this could actually lead you to being Hokage you know I would take this though now from here on out you and Naruto are disbanded and Naruto is now a regular Jounin with a stand by order" he then leaned back into his chair and from his pocket produced another key and a note.

Minato had looked at him questionably "How do you have all these keys and houses right in your pocket?".

And the Sandaime had a simple answer "Because I am the Hokage" he then laughed at his not funny joke.

Minato had closed the door and had also sighed just like the Hokage did not long ago "Naruto why can't you accept my love" then he had walked off to gather Narutos and his stuff from the apartment.

'I wonder if I'll find something…naughty' he then giggled to himself but then a piece of wood slammed down up on him from the ceiling and he heard the word "PEVERT!" and from that moment was confused why this had always happened.

* * *

**SO you like? Sorry for the longest update ever so REMEMBER REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW I DON'T CARE!**


	9. Love Can Kill

**Your Welcome :D**

_Minatos Apartment_

The yellow flash sighed the 5th time that day his team composed of Rin Inuzuka, Obito Uchiha, and the one and only Kakashi Hatake would not listen to any of his tactics of teamwork it was always 'Obito did this or Kakashi did that' it was maddening.

Though through it all he had the support of Naruto and that was all he needed.

"Now what to do today" he asked himself as his brain tried to think of new ways for his team to bond but Naruto and Deidara kept popping up in his head it was maddening not being with his love and that adorable little boy that he had cared for.

Then a knock was heard at his door Minato sighed as he didn't really want to get up but he heard the faint sounds of Deidaras voice and the hushes of Narutos.

Almost instantly he had his energy back to get the door instead of sitting on the couch.

Once he had opened the door he was tackled by a little boy known of Deidara "Daddy I missed you so much!".

Of course taking the boys hug into notice hugged back tightly with a big grin.

And of course his blonde was wearing the regular Jounin gear but with his head band on his forhead instead of a mask hiding his face and it had actually had made his appearance look better not that it was terrible before though.

"Minato your staring again" he sighed as if it wasn't surprising.

"Oh well um you see I-" Minato tried to say but Narutos hand had stopped his mumbling.

"You seem troubled what's wrong?" he had asked in curiosity.

The yellow flash sighed "Well you see team 7 is one of the worst trusting team I had ever seen everything I tried nothing has worked not once Rin is to…kind, Obito is hyper active, and Kakashi…he is a stickler for rules".

While looking at Naruto who looked amused decided to say something about the manner "Minato, I will help you have you ever heard of the bell test?" the question was a simple one a yes or no.

Of course Minato knew the bell test it was one of the oldest in ninja history but it hasn't been used for ages and so nobody remembered how it went only the retired Shinobi do and the respected Hokage of course "Yes…I do but how do you plan to-" but he was shushed as Naruto got up instantly.

"Ok it settled you watch Deidara and I'll take care of your team" He said before headed by the door but something was gripped onto his wrist.

"Naruto I can't let you do that you aren't their Sensei I am" The older male said defiantly as he gripped a little harder signaling he meant business.

"Well –he gets a little closer to Minato- are you sure?" he said his hot breath hitting the older blondes mouth.

"Because I know how much you love seeing me smile maybe you could take a closer peak" Their faces were inches apart eyes glued to one another.

"I-I s-sure" he said with a haze coming over his eyes but that's when Naruto drew back with a smile "Thanks-" but they both heard something fall to the floor from the blondes pocket.

Minato lowered himself down to the floor then grabbed the book and was shocked at the cover it had read 'Seduction Good or Bad?' with a girl pressed up against a boy who was blushing.

All he could do was gape at the book and when he returned to original height and looked forward at where the sexy blonde had been but was now gone with the door ajar.

The Jounin sighed closed the door and sat in a chair while opening the book.

'Chapter 1. How to get someone's attention' he read then blushed at the words they had chosen to use he then looked Deidara who was sleeping on the couch.

'Maybe I should have gotten this book in the first place' a evil smirk appeared onto his face with a little blood leaking form his nose thinking of the future with his blonde Naruto.

_Team 7 Training Ground_

Naruto stared at Team 7 with a impassive face but they stared back almost impassive Rin had worried eyes but kept the straight face while Obito looked determined but with a hint of questioning and Kakashi who looked almost perfect.

"Who are you?!" screamed Obito with anger as to why Minato-Sensei wasn't there with them instead of this strange blonde.

"I am…Naruto…it is nice to see you again Kakashi I am sorry for my previous actions but I must warn you if you ever tell a living soul I'll chain you to a rock in the desert" He said sending shivers up everyone's spine.

The sparkling blue eyes had rested themselves onto Obitos dark ones showing sorrow and that led everyone confused as to why a total stranger would have sadness to a hyper active Obito.

A tear fell from his face as the flashes of the older side of the boy before him killing Narutos comrades.

"Obito, Rin, and Kakashi I want you to listen very well I have taken your Sensei's spot for today because of him having…issues with your team work but today I will change that" He said.

Instantly the Uchiha lashed out "WHAT of course we have teamwork-".

"Obito shut up Naruto-sama is trying to tell us something important its part of the ninja code-" Kakashi said irritated.

"-Ninja code this ninja code that when will you stop this Ninja code crap and just shut up yourself" Obito yelled back waving his fist in the air.

Their argument had lasted for about 3 minutes before Rin stopped them from ripping each other to shreds.

"Okay my little students I have a test for you and your teamwork I will now explain the test do you understand?" All 3 nodded their faces instantly looking serious 'Minato…Good job' he thought.

"So you see these two bells here –Naruto holds out 2 bells then they give off a little jingle- I am going to put these two on my waste here and you are going to try to grab them whoever does not get a bell immediately gets to go back to the academy and if you don't believe me that's your problem" he smiled with his eyes closed once he hung the bells onto his waste he had grabbed a book out of his kunai holster.

Team 7 stared at the book in shock it read 'How to Love' and Naruto didn't know how to respond so he didn't "Okay then ready…set…go".

Nobody made a move then once a leaf fell down from the tree and hit the ground the genin disappeared from sight though that's what they thought Naruto could see each and every single one out there.

Instantly 3 kunai were shot to him in speed of a low chuunin but Naruto knew better than to let them think they won.

He himself not even looking up from his book had disappeared as the kunai buried themselves behind him in a tree.

Rin Inuzuka stared at how she could have possibly missed but felt someone poke her on her shoulder.

She slowly turned around to see the strange blonde behind her reading that book.

"Did you know that when someone licks your lips while kissing it's a signal they want access into your mouth" Naruto said not even caring who had heard.

Rins face began to blush brightly but then a chain wrapped around her stomach and lifted her high into the sky.

"So much for talking" Naruto sighed in disappointment and walked over to the chain holding Rin high in the sky then sat down.

Kakashi and Obito looked at their teammate high in the sky held by a floating chain.

"How is this possible Kakashi?" The Uchiha had asked shocked at the technique the blonde displayed.

"I…don't know but I do know that we must rescue Rin it is vital for her survival" the young Hatake said as he calculated what to do then it all became clear as to what this test about he smiled under his mask as now Minato-Senseis earlier tests made sense to him but this test was different it made him see things in a different perspective of teamwork.

"Obito if you stop whining we can save Rin because I have a plan…" Instantly after Kakashis words had the Uchiha stop whining and listened to what his teammate was now saying.

_20 Minutes Later_

"Huh hey Rin I just know realized that when somebody presses their body against yours roughly it proves their crazy for you" Naruto said out loud once more each time he said something out of his book the Inuzuka had blushed hard.

'Kakashi and Obito your so dead when we once again fail this test' she thought.

A kunai with an exploding tag made its way behind Naruto and exploded destroying the chain that held the girl along with 3 smoke bombs going off after the explosion.

Obito came out of nowhere and grabbed the falling girl then ran back into the forest in a quick pace.

'Good now let's see what you can do Kakashi' knowing where he was Naruto drew a kunai and turned around to reveal the silver haired boy with one of Minatos special kunai held out.

'Hmm I wonder' he then smirked as he remembered the older blondes Flying God Technique.

That was when the boy kicked off heading in high speeds to the blonde who in return to the attack and blocked it with a Kunai of his own easily using his weight to over-power the Genin.

Easily taking Kakashis kunai and giving the hardest throw ever into the sky it went higher and higher but Naruto knew better as a gigantic ball of fire was behind him heading at him with high speeds.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall" Naruto shouted as a 50 foot mud wall rose up to block the now miniscule fire ball compared to its height.

Though even if it was tiny apparently the Genin Obito had poured much chakra into it almost draining his reserves.

Kakashi then came out of the gaping hole with a normal Kunai along with Rin had once again made a draw with Kunai Naruto was holding out against the 2 young shinobis strength.

That was when 2 Kunai with ninja wire came down by the blondes feet then instantly pulling to knock him over but a poof was heard and a log took its place.

As the dust cleared and the Mud Wall Jutsu came back down to the earth it was seen that Obito was giving one face splitting grin holding 2 bells.

Though all 3 Genin were all happy as their plan had worked they realized something was wrong then the two bells disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A jingle was heard as Minatos students were shocked at what they saw it was Naruto holding the two bells holding a soft smile on his face.

"Almost…I congratulate you but now I must tie one of you to one of those logs while the other two get food so…Rin I believe you get the task of being tied to a log we will again have this test think of it as another chance" Once he tied Rin down with rope he then gave Kakashi and Obito two portable lunches.

"Now you MUST NOT give Rin food or I send you all back" he said darkly then vanished into the leaves into a nearby tree watching the 3 Genin.

Obito had started eating piece by piece slowly and carefully trying to think of another plan of getting those bells as Kakashi was about to eat himself a growl was heard from the stomach Rin.

The two of them looked at her then around to see if Naruto was around but it was like he vanished.

Then the two boys had decided to share their meal with one hungry Rin.

The earth then rumbled as a gigantic rock snake made its way from the ground with Naruto standing on top of its head.

"I thought I told you if you shared a meal with her then you all fail…so Rin Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake, and Obito Uchiha have now…passed" he smiled as the earth snake returned to the ground.

All 3 were shocked at this then smiled crazily just like Naruto had.

"Now then I believe your real Sensei should see your improved teamwork" He then smiled as Naruto slammed the tri-pronged Kunai into the ground.

A few moments later a flash was seen and a frantic shirtless Minato came to see what had happened carrying Deidara on his neck.

"Kakashi what happened if this isn't an emergency like I told you I-" but he stopped as Minato turned around to see Naruto reading his 'How to Love' book.

"Yes blondy it was me I called you here to see your brand new team" He said not looking up at the never before seen shirtless Minato.

"Daddy!" shouted Deidara as he came down off his other dad and hugged his daddy tightly around his legs.

Now when Naruto put his book away he looked at the blonde who looked back him with a growing blush on both males cheeks.

Naruto then looked down at the man's chest it was built very built a 8-pack with a chiseled chest even his…pectorals stood out.

"Deidara come on I think we should go home" He whispered finding it very hard to look away but finally did when his son tugged on his pants.

"Hold on a second Naruto you don't have to leave just yet" Minato said grabbing Narutos hand tightly.

"Would you like to umm come to the 3rd Hokages Head this evening before sunset please?" Again the younger blonde couldn't help but stare at his chest before coming back to reality by nodding with a sure.

The Jounin then turned to his team in wonder at what transpired today.

_Later that evening almost sunset_

Minato had no idea where his blonde went tonight was the night he was going to express his love to Naruto so he could change his last name to Namikaze and they would finally be together as a family along with Deidara.

He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt that hugged his body _a lot _but he had on regular jeans but with shinobi sandals along with the Konoha Headband resting on his forehead just to appease his blonde.

The yellow flash had thought over and over again the scenario how this would play out if he was happy, sad, or angry it didn't matter he just had to say those words.

"Mina-kun?" a soft voice was heard but it was more feminine then manly Minatos blood ran cold.

"Minato is that you? What are you doing up here?" Kushinas voice rang throughout the Hokage Monument.

"Oh you know just waiting for someone to get here" Was his reply to the red head.

"Well I needed to ask you something would that be alright." And of course how could Minato say no to one of Kushinas pouty face looks.

"Well uh you see I was uh wondering CAN YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" She screamed the last part and all the other onlookers saw one famous yellow flash and a very pretty Kushina.

They surrounded them now in hopes of Minatos answer being yes for the now teary red head who was about to cry either way if the answer was yes or no.

Now Minato thought about the turn of events with this many people if he said no then the news would spread about him being a heartless man thus ruining his chances of becoming Hokage but then again this was the time that Naruto was going to show up and how he would fall head or over heels for him.

But that was when he tripped on a rock landing straight on his face.

They all stared dumbfounded at Minatos actions but when he slowly got up on one knee and looked up at Kushina the answer was said "Yes Kushina but-" he was stopped as Kushina slammed onto him with full force crying tears of joy.

All the people circling the now couple clapped in happiness and joy.

But that was when Naruto walked up to the group in confusion.

He poked the man on the shoulder he was on the back of the group who looked proud of the recent events.

"Excuse me sir but what is happening?" Fear had entered his heart at what the man had said next.

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki have become a couple" He said happily and of course Naruto just had to see for himself.

He walked over it was like walking through water everything was slow motion slowly making his way through the people of Konoha his eyes rested upon one Kushina and Minato kissing each other.

Narutos heart broke at the sight of this he knew that he didn't belong but the miniscule thought of Minato and him being together as a couple could actually work.

But now that thought was pushed deep within his mind probably never again to resurface.

Minato had opened his eyes to rest on the one he truly loved but with him and Kushina kissing like this was proof enough to him that Naruto wasn't wanted by him anymore.

He then walked away and along the edge of the Hokage Monument tears were clearly seen.

Kushina pulled away from the kiss then gave one more tight hug and left the star stricken Blonde to follow Naruto to wherever he was headed.

He quickly ran fast and hard to the real reason he was here for and he soon found Naruto at the center of the Monument feet _very_ close to the edge.

Before Minato could say anything Naruto started first "I always I could believe I could fly you know get away from all the trouble and the pain but it wouldn't go away I should have known better" The words hit the yellow flash hard but the scary thing was that Narutos feet had edged closer off the edge.

"Naruto what are you-" but he was cut off when the tears of the young blondes face were now spreading quickly.

"All this place wants to do to me is hurt and hurt but now I believe I can actually fly away from it" he whispered feet halfway onto the edge.

"Listen it's not what you think Kushina had-" He was once again cut off from explanation.

"Don't explain I already know what happened Kushina had asked you on a date and you felt as happy as ever kissing her showing your love to her its nothing I haven't seen before but now no one can hurt me not a single person in this world Deidara is my son I know he would never hurt me at all not one bit" Narutos voice rang throughout Minatos ears but that was when he teetered off the Monument.

"Goodbye Minato" he whispered then he fell off the cliff arms spread wide heading to the floor of the great city of Konoha.

And what did Minato do he stared at his love fall never once flying away like he wanted to.

**No its not the end of the story I will make more chapters and I'm dearly sorry for the cliff hanger!**


	10. New Family? Minatos Apology? Romance?

**Oooooohhh dang I love how I got the instant reviews for my story :D BUT I will fulfill your request of Naruto giving Team 7 Kakashis speech though I will not tell you when or where that happens just yet and as for the blondes Suicide attempt…just read it and yes I think Naruto should have Sai's books and a little of Kakashis attitude.**

* * *

_Hokage Monument_

Minato didn't know what to do his love had just gone over the cliff at high speeds.

Just as he was going to jump after him smoke clouded the figure of Naruto and a gigantic hawk took its place with the blonde on its back taking him to his house that was barely seen through the gazing sun.

**(AN: And you thought I would have Naruto kill himself no way!)**

The now lonely thought of what he had just done and he had crushed the person he loved the most just because of peer pressure of what peoples thoughts were 'Stupid Stupid Stupid' the lonely blonde thought to himself then remembered the other events that played out that day.

'How far would Naruto regress? What would happen to poor Deidara at seeing his crying father? What have I done?' The questions kept racing through his mind then decided to let this situation cool down a little before he tried to make up with him.

'Now all I have to do is go on a date with Kushina' thought the handsome Namikaze.

_Narutos Hawk_

Our poor blonde was now crying on the hawk he had summoned to get home instead of facing Minato.

'Why would he do such a thing I guess it is kind of my thought though I was never supposed to be here in the first place but I can't leave not now I have a chance at changing the future problems.

"**My poor Kit your pain never will end I will talk to you later remember you have a little boy to attend to"** the Kyuubi spoke in his mind after the events that had played out.

'Hai' Naruto thought before landing outside his house and opening the door to find Deidara painting all over the shadow clone who was smiling softly at the boy's actions.

"D-Deidara its time for b-bed" His voice was shaky as he had dove down from the Monument and had lived.

"Daddy what's wrong?" The soft voice of Deidara asked it was adorable in Narutos opinion.

"Don't worry about me ok let's just get you to bed" The older blonde said being stubborn.

The small boy gave him a worried look before answering happily "Ok but can we go out for Ramen soon" He said with glee.

"Fine Dei but not tomorrow I'm busy" Naruto said softly then got the both of them dressed for bed and Deidara snuggled himself closer to his Daddy.

That was when Naruto had been brought into his mindscape by Kyuubi

* * *

_Narutos Mindscape_

"**Come here kit" **said the deep voice of Kurama as he sat on red comfy couch the red head was wearing black sweatpants with a white t-shirt that looked like it had blood stains all over it.

"Kyuubi what am I doing wrong I try to make things better but it doesn't work at all" he sniffled as he felt himself release all his masks that had kept his emotions hidden from the world.

Naruto snuggled into Kyuubi just like how Deidara did to him.

"**Don't worry I'm sure it was a misunderstanding what you say about Minato and Kushina" **he said gripping the blonde close as any father would do especially if it was his Kit.

"No it wasn't I saw how much he enjoyed it Minato didn't even want me why could I ever think that" Naruto cried long and hard making Kyuubis shirt drenched in tears.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Naruto fell asleep within his mindscape because of the emotional outbreak.

"**Kit you have no idea how much that man wants you"** The great 9 tails said.

But Naruto would never hear those words as Kyuubi would never say them until he was ready to take the news.

And right now he wasn't. At all.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

"Ramen Ramen" giggled Deidara as they got ready for food.

"Yes Dei if you just calm down we can leave" Naruto said feeling better after his _problems _with Minato he then grabbed the key to the house and locked it up with Deidara resting up upon his shoulders they finally made it upon the most famous Ramen stand in Konoha. Ichirakus.

The platinum shouted in glee as he was released out of the hands of his dad and put on a stool.

"Now what can I do ya for Naruto" the Ramen Owner said happily.

"Well I'll have a Miso Ramen what do you want Deidara?" and of course that just what the little boy wanted to hear.

"I want 3 Shrimp Ramen please" he said with a grin while Naruto stared at the smiling boy feeling better.

Soon they got their food of course Naruto ate quietly and casually while Deidara munched the whole thing down making all of these slurp sounds along the way he was given disapproved looks but he glared back harder.

"Hey Deidara…how would you like to get some new brothers?" he had asked as if it was a casual thing but in the young boys opinion it was the most exciting thing to ever happen.

"Yes! I would love some brothers!" he seemed very happy about this as he jumped around and started to giggle when Naruto picked him up in his arms.

"Where would you want to go?" now that got Deidara in wonder as in Iwagakure they had taught him about the other ninja villages and their history.

"I…want to go to Suna then to Kiri" He said as gave the older blonde puppy dog eyes and a pout now if anyone else did this to him Naruto would punch them straight through a wall will a chakra induced fist especially Minato.

"Okay but just remember next time we leave we can only go to only one village got it?" Naruto said looking at his son straight in the eye.

"Yes Daddy" he then smiled again and attached his hand to his fathers.

"Now let's go see Hokage-sama" they had walked one of them excited the other in serious thought.

But none noticed a sad figure of Minato who looking at the two of them it was torture not being able to be by their sides especially by the one he loved.

He sighed then left to go to his date with Kushina which was in 20 minutes he looked back at the pair then back to Kushinas house 'I'm sure just a little chat would be fine right?' he wanted Naruto to forgive him for the problems he caused the poor young blonde.

Minato had followed the both of them but that was when Naruto created a shadow clone that took hold of Deidara the clone and the small boy kept walking but the original stayed behind.

"Naruto, I came to apologize" his soft voice had made an impact on Naruto but the blonde showed no outward expression as he kept a stony face.

"I don't need one I understand now that I was only…a distraction to you" his voice was cold and unforgiving this was one the reasons probably why he had Deidara be taken by a shadow clone instead of seeing this side of his father.

"No you don't understand that's not true at all!" He screamed in anger at what the young blonde said.

Some of the people who were walking by glanced at them but continued walking.

Minato grabbed both of Narutos wrists tightly so he could escape or make any hand seals to get away.

"Oh and why is that if I wasn't a distraction how come you were kissing Kushina I thought you were wanting to be more then friends!" His scream was almost as loud as the older man's trying to get out of his grasp.

Now Minato was silent at Narutos say in the matter "But you don't understand you were never a distraction to me" the voice sounded caring and full of truth Naruto almost believed him he just needed that push.

All of his resistance stopped at the yellow flashes words "W-What?" now everything was quiet as the street was now vacant of any people.

"You heard me and you must understand how I feel about you Naruto I lo-" The words almost came out but that was when Minato had stopped to look at his wrist real fast and it had been 5 minutes pass the time he would pick Kushina up his eyes visibly widened but the Jounin saw this and immediately felt disappointed in himself.

"Me and Deidara are leaving tomorrow for Suna then to Kiri eventually we'll be back with new brothers so that my boy won't be so lonely" Now he had a tear come on the edge of his eye but he sucked up all of his emotions so that he could leave without breaking down.

But for Minato his blonde crush should have never said those words "What do you mean you're leaving don't you see we're gearing up for way with Iwa and you want to go traveling you shouldn't go I want you to stay here".

Now Naruto was getting upset at the older man's voice in the matter "I don't care I can take care of both me and Deidara along with the other boys I am going to adopt".

"You don't care? Naruto this is not the time for what you want this is what Konoha needs is for you to be here and travelling to search for a family even when you have one right here isn't that smart of an idea besides even you can't protect how many kids your adopting!" Minato screamed as he was getting angry at Naruto not agreeing with him.

"You can't control me and if I go out to search for family that's my business not yours" the shorter blonde said in irritation then finally ripped his wrists away from Minatos.

"I forbid you from leaving the village" The older man said not having any other way to make the blonde stay.

Naruto ceased his movements then turned around with a confused expression on his face.

"You heard me from orders from your future Hokage I prevent you from leaving the village" He said in a firm voice.

"Well…I guess you could say I disobeying your order then" Naruto then turned back the way he was walking.

Narutos rebellion made him feel excited and something else coming deep within his stomach he wanted more.

"Naruto you will not go!" He now caught up with the shorter blonde and grasped his shoulder roughly adrenaline shot through the man as it was like adding fire to the fuel.

"Minato you can't control me you have no right!" He screamed at the yellow flash in anger.

'More I need more!' thought the yellow flash.

"Yes I do have my rights if you do not listen you will be restricted to the village for 3 months until you get your head straight" they were face to face anger etched onto both faces.

But that was when Minato did something unexpected he kissed roughly and hard probably bruising the blonde's lips.

That was when Narutos shut down because of Kyuubi making sure that he wouldn't react badly like all those other times he had.

But Minato just wanted more and more of the weird feeling he had inside him and what Naruto was doing made him feel unstoppable.

That was when Naruto gasped into the kiss allowing the older blonde's tongue to travel throughout the younger ones mouth.

The blondes now leaned against a building as they kept making the kiss deeper Naruto wanted to stop but if felt so good to keep doing these actions.

Minato then leaned a little to close so their bodies rubbed against each other making the teen beneath him moan in pleasure and whimper.

The man's hands now made themselves clear as they roamed every inch of the teens torso he then brushed against his nipples that made the blonde gasp once again.

But that was when Narutos brain came back to his brain and now all he could think of doing was getting away from the this strange feeling he had in his stomach.

"S-Stop it! Y-You're with Kushina!" he then pushed roughly on Minatos chest which were very hard upon contact but Naruto couldn't let these dirty thoughts get into his mind.

"My choice is clear I am going to Suna then to Kiri when I come back is when I get back deal with it" That's when he disappeared in a puff of smoke 'At least I got to make out with him' he thought and giggled before looking at his watch 'Huh it's only been 5 minutes'.

He then made its way to Kushinas house hoping she wasn't too angry about how he was late.

* * *

_Hokages Office_

"So let me get this clear" Sarutobi said looking over at where the shadow clone plugged Deidaras ears.

"You want to adopt of the future Akatsuki a group made of 10 S-Class Shinobi and you want to do this by going country to country and adopting them just like Deidara here" he said incredulous at the thought of doing such things.

"Yes, I believe that it is the best action I can do before the war starts" Naruto sighed when he finished.

Sarutobi then grunted in amusement at seeing a frantic blonde taking care of 8 future S-Class missing-nin only them being children.

"So you plan on going to Suna to adopt Sasori from his grandmother and Kisame from Kirikagure?" he said in question.

"Of course that's the plan" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Then Naruto I approve of you adopting these children for the purpose of Konoha" the old looking man smiled at how the blonde was contributing for Konohas safety in a special way.

Of course the blonde nodded before picking up a giggling Deidara who was being tickled by the clone after the secret stuff was said and done.

"Come on Deidara we get to leave tomorrow to see your new brothers" Naruto said smiling and left to pack up his belongings along with Deidara.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Deidara and Naruto stood at the gate after the two of them gave the guards their paper work they nodded and let them pass out of the village of Konoha.

"Come on Deidara lets go find some new family-" but Naruto was cut off by what sounded like to be stampede but it was actually Minato who looked like he had just woken up with a loose shirt and baggy shorts and more of mess of blonde hair also with barefoot feet.

The little boy instantly giggled at this 'What is with his giggling' Naruto thought before looking at the tired Minato.

"What did you need? We're about to leave for more family" the blonde said irritated.

"Well I wanted to give someone a goodbye hug and someone a goodbye kiss" and he then bent down to face Deidara and gave him a tight hug "Goodbye I'll see you in no time".

He then returned to normal height and then leaned forward to give his blonde a kiss but instead he received air and he toppled over at the loss of balance.

"Maybe next time" laughed Naruto finally forgiving Minatos actions.

And of course the blonde pouted at this but he received a light kick to the stomach as of what Naruto disliked of anyone pouting except for Deidara.

"Goodbye Minato/Dad" and the two of them left to get some new family.

'Damn well at least he forgives me' he smiled at that before the two gate guards looked at tired yellow flash then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The blonde said a little ticked off and the guards immediately shut up.

"That's what I though" Minato had said staring off into the distance at where soon to be son and love used to be.

* * *

_Suna_

Now Naruto was a very determined teen when it came to something he wanted he had to work to get it always so he dealt with all the problems that came his way along the trip when Deidara had started to whine about something hurting or him being tired he could deal with it when he asked for food of course he gave it to him and if he asked to fly some ways to Suna with one of his summons of course he would say yes to but when he asked if I knew what sex was that was too much.

"Deidara where did you hear those words?" the older blonde said surprised the boy even knew what it was.

"I don't know what it means but when you left me with dad he mumbled to himself about the word sex and said your name to himself with a big blush as he read the strange book you left behind" instantly Narutos face became red with rage and embarrassment.

Hoping Deidara couldn't hear he hissed to himself "You're so dead Minato".

Upon reaching the gates the Shinobi guarding were suspicious but not that much to where they would stop the both of them.

They had entered with ease and had walked throughout the city but that was when Naruto stopped to ask someone if they knew where the great puppet master Chiyo was.

The man had said she was up upon the hill but he looked more at Naruto than he should "So what are you doing tonight?" he said with a grin.

But he was kicked in the shin by Deidara who gave him the death glare and he just laughed as the man scrambled away.

"Oh Deidara what would I do without you by my side" he laughed but wasn't expecting a answer.

"You and Daddy would be sucking each others faces off" the boy mumbled.

"What was that?" Naruto said obviously hearing his words but Deidara thought he hadn't and said "Oh nothing Daddy".

"That's what I though" the older blonde said before walking to Chiyos house.

* * *

**Fast Update your WELCOME :D**


	11. Love Is More Then You Know

**:-) You guys are all spoiled because I made these many chapters in a short amount of time**

* * *

_Hidden Lab under a Mountain_

A really old man sat on a chair staring at the test tube before him inside was something of his own creation with Hashiramas cells the old man had collected at their legendary battle.

Madara Uchiha was the man sitting in that very exact chair getting older by the day his long grey hair rustling slightly every movement he made.

He then sighed the Uchiha had thought long and hard about how to achieve immortality and never see the Shinigami.

The legendary old man had invented something of great power but at a very high price.

He would have to find another Uchiha just like him but he had to be a direct descendant of course from his lineage.

That was when something in the green liquid in the test tube began to morph into an almost white complexion the figure had green hair and brown eyes it had a small boys image of 6 or 7 but the odd thing was that he had a Venus fly trap style on his shoulders that covered his.

'Perfect' thought Madara then he opened the test tube to let out the green haired boy.

"Boy from this moment on you will be named Zetsu" The gruff voice of the Uchiha said.

But the child stared in horror at the man with him having Hashiramas cells he knew how to feel like the great Shinobi of wood release had he then sunk into the ground almost immediately out of fear.

Though Zetsu didn't know what the old man before him was doing he knew this was bad news and had to get away.

"No stop you are my masterpiece!" Screamed Madara but that was when Zetsu had sunk completely into the ground and was probably off somewhere else.

He then slammed his fist into the making it crack under the strength "Dammit so close and that was all I had of Hashiramas cells!" he then stared behind him at his other green tube.

"But you…you are still alive and well" the old man said with a smirk on his face even though his original plan would not be completed because of the loss of Zetsu he could now fully work on his other plan.

"Plan Almighty Peace is now in affect" he whispered as he stared into the green liquid and the Rinnegan staring back though the body unseen.

* * *

_Suna_

A knock was heard on Chiyos door as the afternoon light came through the windows.

The old lady had long since pass her prime of her normal strength of being a puppet master but that still didn't mean she couldn't teach Sasori how and what to do to become a master himself.

A knock came harder on the door "Alright I'm coming!" screamed Chiyo as she was now irritated as this person could not seem to be patient.

When she opened the door she was greeted with a sight of a smiling little boy with platinum hair and a man the age of 18 with a softer smile but his blue eyes held the features of the pain of war 'To young' thought Chiyo miserably.

"Now what would you be here for I don't think you stopped for a little old lady like me with a 7 year old grandson" She said with a smile expressing a smile of her own.

"Lady Chiyo I was wondering if you would mind if I had a…chat with you while Deidara here and your grandson could play together" he said with no features of lying not the strained voice or a strange glint in his eye.

"Well that would be fine Sasori could you come here please!" Shouted the old lady as a boy with half lidded eyes came up with dazzling red hair that matched his brown eyes.

"Yes Grandmother?" He said with a angelic voice he then took in the appearance of a 2 blonde's one his age but the other a whole lot bigger.

"Would you like to play with young Deidara while I talked to this man?" She was happy if Sasori could finally make a friend.

"Of course follow me Deidara" said the soft voice of Sasori with a smile on the red heads face.

And off Deidara went giggling like crazy then Chiyo had opened the door wider so she could let Naruto come in and then sat him down in a chair herself following suit.

"So why have you actually came here" The old lady said looking at Naruto with a stern face.

"I have come here to ask you if I can adopt your Grandson Sasori" The blonde said looking Chiyo straight in the eye not backing down from her hardened gaze.

"Why?" was the only question that came out of her mouth.

"You already know the answer Sasori has already made puppets of his mother and father already has he not?" The words had surprised the old lady a lot.

"Y-Yes but how do-" but she was interrupted.

"Lady Chiyo your son is already growing high in the ninja ranking system at the age of 7 he can now create puppets along with applying chakra strings to move them just like you and since I have answered your question so my answer is that I want him to live any life he wants but considering the recent events he has already chosen the ninja path along with my son Deidara" Naruto explained in such a manner that people would consider him a genius.

Chiyo was now flabbergasted at the man before him he not only had wanted to take care of Sasori but also wanted to make sure he lived a healthy life and to do whatever he liked.

"You see my point Lady Chiyo I have learned that you yourself are growing older and older and fear for Sasoris feelings once you passed away while leaving Sasori all alone –Chiyos eyes drooped down letting her body seem more frail then what it used to be seconds ago- but I can help you with that" Those words shocked the puppet master.

"Y-You mean it?" She asked shocked at how this young man was going out of his way to make people happy.

"Yes of course if you want we could even come back here for a little while if you wanted to see him again" He smiled at the old lady who smiled even more brightly.

"Alright then I agree with you Naruto I want you to adopt my grandson Sasori" They both had now stood up to tell Sasori and Deidara the great news of the two now being brothers.

Instead of making Chiyo saying the words the blonde teen said he would take care of it she nodded and watched as the teen had walked in cautiously instead of naturally.

"Daddy you're here Sasori is so much fun he let me play with some of his clay he had stored away and look what I made" the boy showed his father proudly and had dumped the miniature like bird into his hand.

"Deidara I love it now do you want to listen what I'm about to say to Sasori over here?" he said but of course his son nodded and Sasori was now anxious at what his new friends father had to say.

"Sasori you are lonely aren't you" he said with a sad face the question that had shocked the red head.

He slowly nodded not looking over at his Grandmother Chiyo "Well what if I could fix that" Naruto said more caring.

Instantly the boys head perked up in questioning and a awe struck face.

"What I am trying to say is that would you Sasori like to join me and Deidara as a family?" The sooth and caring voice had made Sasori want to cry it was just like his father's voice before he left him that day and had never returned.

Instead of nodding or mumbling a yes he tackled the teen into a hug and had mumbled yes into his ear then buried his face into the teen's warm shoulder.

The blonde boy was shocked also but he instantly grinned at his new brother and had the joined his dad with his new brother in a tight hug.

The picture of the 3 of them had touched the old ladies heart she then left the new family to their business.

* * *

_20 Minutes Later_

Sasori stood hand in hand with his new Father who had offered to make him happy once again and he couldn't deny that not one bit.

But his Grandmother stood at the door about to shut it when she had given his Dad his clothes and puppets he had made Sasori knew he couldn't end their last meeting for a while he quickly let go of his father's hand and ran back to the closing door.

The was swung open by Sasoris chakra strings and he gave his Grandmother one last hug before leaving and returning to his original post.

Chiyo waved goodbye at them and finally shut the door with a smile graced upon her lips.

Once they made it past the village instantly Naruto had summoned a hawk for the two boys to ride upon as he walked across the desert not once did Deidara or Sasori complain about the heat blasting against their backs because if they did their dad would probably allow them to ride a hawk and have the both of them walk on foot.

"Hey Sasori what was that thing you did with your fingers when you gave your Grandmother a hug?" the platinum haired boy said in wonder.

"I use my chakra and make them into strings my Grandmother said that once I could use them on puppets I could use them for many other things other" He said smiling at the memory.

"Oh that's cool hey Daddy can I show Sasori my secret?" Naruto nodded at this and added "We don't keep secrets from each other in this family but if it's a special case then I'll allow it".

"Ok bro heres my secret" the platinum said holding up his palms that were bandaged when he untied them they showed a mouth on each one with teeth a tongue.

"Its my special power Dad said I had but he doesn't want me using it just yet" Deidara grinned at this and wrapped his hands back up before gazing at the setting sun.

They had finally made it across the border everyone was still tired so they decided they would camp out now 2 boys with no survival training and 1 expert survival instincts what do you think would happen.

1 big tent with a medium sized fire with shadow clones looking everywhere 50 meters from their current position.

He had set up two cots for the boys when it was bed time for them.

Sasori and Deidara looked at the fire but Narutos stared at the stars in wonder at where his life had gone so many years he had trained and trained while barely caring for any one's wellbeing but now he had two children to love and care for.

"Come on boys time for bed" The older blonde said with sigh hearing the complaints of Deidara but tuned them out as he turned the blonde boy upside down.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto said calmly as Deidara wiggled around in anger while Sasori just smiled.

"Yes" grumbled the young boy before he was let go Deidara then walked into tent along with Sasori both of them getting under their covers.

"Daddy can you read us a bed time story" Sasori and Deidara said at the same time which creeped Naruto out as he sat in between the cots.

"Can I read one no I can't –They both looked down in defeat- but I can tell you one" He smiled brightly to the two children who perked up immediately.

"Deidara this is going to be a special story okay not the normal ones would you like to explain to Sasori here why it's so special" Naruto asked kindly and his blonde son nodded then turned his head to the red head.

"When Daddy tells me a special story its one about his adventures and each one I heard so far has an important lesson in it that's why there special" Deidara explained then yawned at the end.

"Correct you ready?" asked the older blonde and the boys nodded "Well it began like this one dark night it was the night where one of the most important scrolls in the history of Konoha it had all the forbidden jutsu inside it you see when it was stolen the Anbu guards were killed by a lethal injection by what was supposed to be a Chuunin of Konoha but he was actually a Jounin of an enemy village when the alarms were raised he ran instantly. Though once the Hokage had issued all available shinobi to retrieve the scroll I was one of the those free Shinobi because of my amazing tracking skills it wasn't hard to find the thief even if it was Jounin now I was 13 back then and when you are around that age you tend to believe what others say you take it more to heart than anything else. You see when I made it he had called me things no child should be able to hear but in reality I was a Shinobi that was my job I could not cry when my feelings were hurt by idiotic words like his but you know what when I close off one of my senses it immediately made everything better I could no longer feel the pain that those words gave me so that was when I killed him and took the scroll and returned it to my Hokage" Naruto finished the story with a raise eyebrow "Now what do you think the point of this story was Sasori?" he asked.

"I think that when you're a ninja you must not let things like name calling bother you when you are on a vital mission" the angelic voice said and Naruto nodded at this with a smile making Sasori feel better.

"Correct now go to sleep bed time" he then got up and left the two boys to sleep 'Shame you don't know the real story' thought Naruto.

When the boys went to sleep the blonde stood guard outside feeling the cool night air wash over him.

But something then rustled by a nearby tree it wasn't a shinobi though it looked like a young boy falling out of the actual tree luckily Naruto got their just in time.

He then caught an extremely pal boy with green hair and dark brown eyes he had on an adult size shirt to cover his body all the way to his knees but Naruto recognized the boy completely.

"Z-Zetsu?" he said quietly the shivering boy seemed to cower in his arms of the name that strange old man gave him.

When the blonde checked his temperature it was 80 degrees 'I have to get him warmth or he'll die of hypothermia'.

The poor green haired boy slowly opened his eyes when introduced to a heat source it was a crackling fire and he had a green blanket being wrapped around him by a 18 year old man.

"Little boy what's your name?" the blonde man had tilted his head to the side in questioning but Zetsu couldn't be fooled the man had said his name a few minutes ago so why would he forget it in such little time.

"Zetsu" he whispered softly slightly closing the Venus fly trap around his head in shyness.

Before the green haired boy came here he had been travelling on mistake of course taking in the new appearances all around him he had found the over larger shirt but he was soon ran out of town when people had called him 'Freak' or 'Monster'.

"Well Zetsu where are your parents" Naruto asked carefully even knowing the answer that he was born it was in a test tube of Hashiramas cells by Madara but he had to know the location of where exactly he had been born.

"I-I don't know" Zetsu said before looking away.

"Well then would you like to become a part of my family?" he asked kindly and the green haired boy was surprised at this every one he ran into they had the look of hatred in their eyes something a 7-year old should not see.

"B-But people call me a m-monster why would you w-want a m-monster in your family" he said hugging his knees to his small frame.

"Well I know one thing and that is you're not a monster it was because you were born that way and you can't change it the ones who are calling you names are the true monsters" Naruto had said.

Zetsu was shocked at this he instantly felt wetness in his eyes that cascaded down his face as he quickly ran and gave the man a hug because of how nice he was treating him.

"Now Zetsu do you want to join?" Naruto gave him a bright smile.

And immediately the boy nodded with a big smile "Now let's get some sleep".

Then the now family of four had slept with the noises of crickets and many more soothing them in the night.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"Daddy whos that?" Sasori mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while looking at the small pale figure close to his Dad.

"Well this is the newest and most unexpected member of our family his name is Zetsu" Said Naruto who smiled softly "Now come on lets go we have to head to the Water Country".

Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu had now learned to become a true family on the way to the Water Country whenever one of them tripped when their Dad didn't give them a Hawk instantly the two other boys would make him feel better by saying compliments and other things and to that Naruto had to give a big smile.

When they arrived by a huge spacious ocean Naruto with huge amount of reserves he could walk all day and night but the children would have to ride of one of his bigger hawk summons.

"Summoning Jutsu" he said before a bird 2 times his size appeared which wings spread out wide the hawk had cawed warning that he didn't just want to stand around all day.

"Come on boys let's get on the bird before he leaves" Said Naruto as the blonde and the red head got on but the green haired boy stayed behind a little scared but he soon followed the other two boys.

And with that as the children watched awestruck as their Dad had started walking on water all by himself he wasn't even floating on anything all he did was just s_tand._

"Hang on tight I'm not joking" Naruto then began to take off in a burst of speed none of the boys could follow but the hawk could apparently as he immediately flown off in high speeds.

All 3 watched as quick images of their Dad had appeared left right above behind everywhere "Dad your just showing off" screamed Deidara.

That was when Naruto appeared right beside him on the hawks "Of course" he said before vanishing once again.

But something strange glinted in front of them none of the boys caught on to what it was but the hawk did and it immediately went straight up in reflex.

Naruto just came into sight once again to see the explosion of the explosive Kunai.

"So you finally found me haven't you" the blonde whispered as a very familiar Shinobi stood a few miles away showing himself as Fuko Torambi the man he had given compassion towards when he was about to kill him.

"When you killed my partner I had to but since yours isn't with you I will have the pleasure of killing those three beautiful children or better yet take them as my own-"But water soon swirled around Naruto who had the most angered face not even Minato had seen.

"You WON'T" screamed the blonde as he then created handseals "Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent" but that jutsu wasn't normal it had been pumped with loads of Chakra thus issuing a gigantic water serpent who hissed in anger at the man.

"A little touchy?" he laughed in madness and began to make hand seals of his own.

"Ice Style: Frost Breath" he then blew a huge cloud of cold mist to the serpent and it instantly froze up once being touched by the cold air.

'An Ice User' thought the blonde with wide eyes facing his frozen jutsu but also the hawk which was making circles high above the battle.

Fuko once again made hand seals then ended in boar "Ice Style: Arctic Fox" he whispered.

Instantly the water churned into a shape of a fox but in a large size almost comparable to his water serpent **"That is insulting show him what a true fox is like" **said the Kyuubi irritated at what the mortal had created.

'Kyuubi you know we can't-'but he was interrupted **"You haven't used and of my new chakra yet and it just keeps growing and growing in here pretty soon you'll you have to make the seal even larger" **Naruto thought this through then nodded at the fact the nine tails gave him.

'Fine' thought the blonde as he made the signal for the hawk to fly as far away as possible and stay hidden.

But before it could take off Naruto had created a clone to join his children so they could be protected.

Once the hawk was out of the sight the ice fix stepped forward about to chase after the hawk but it stopped to here deep dark words issue from Narutos throat **"Blood is my favorite color you know it's so delicious the way the its hot taste comes across my tongue I can't wait for yours"** said the blonde who soon had pure bright yellow chakra envelope him with a design of a seal on his belly that spread throughout his body **"You call that a fox let me show you what actual fox looks like!" **Screamed Naruto as his body grew into the nine tails fox but with yellow chakra and the seals spread throughout the fox form his nine tails swished wildly beside him he then stared down at the now tiny ice fox and the ant like mortal.

He growled **"I am the Nine Tailed Fox and now since you threatened to kill my Kits and even had the courage to claim them as your own you will surely die"** The Kyuubified Naruto lifted his head up and prepared a Bijudama to kill Fuko once and for all it kept growing and growing at no possible end it tripled the size of Kyuubi now and anybody in the Water Country could see this gigantic huge form of energy.

But it soon shrunk down into a tiny ball no bigger than the Kyuubis tooth and Fuko laughed hard "You plan to kill me with that small thing-" he was but off when the Bijudama was fired at the poor man and fox ripping him from the living plain of existence it destroyed many small islands that were currently unpopulated but the width of the attack was about as big as Kyuubi.

When the attack was over with the water that was separated receded back into the ocean Naruto then shrunk back down to his normal form and dissipated his Kyuubi cloak.

"**Much better now all that extra Chakra I gained is gone I can finally stretch" **then the Kyuubi yawned then began to slumber.

'You lazy demanding fox' thought Naruto as the hawk soon returned with his Children and clone.

When they came to his height he instantly hugged them all saying how he would never leave them and of course they hugged back.

The blonde then released the boys but was instantly questioned by Deidara "How did you do that strange technique where you turned into that fox demon and fired that strange but gigantic attack?" he had asked.

Naruto knowing that if he didn't answer Deidara would just ask Minato instead and that would be very bad.

"I'll teach you it when you're older" smiled the blonde as he soon started to walk to Kiri to find the last child on his list Kisame Hoshigaki.

* * *

_Kiri Evening_

The three boys stood behind their dad in fear of this new and dangerous place all around them people were either drunk or homeless some even looked at the boys and even Naruto strangely.

A drunk man came around the corner and had surprised the blonde by instantly coming face to face with him.

"So hotty you wanna go somewhere tonight maybe me and you with a bed" he said.

But someone spoke up and it wasn't Naruto "Hey my Daddy is already taken by otou-san leave him alone!" Deidara screamed and the drunken man soon found something else to be attracted to the cute small blonde but he then felt some being stabbed into his chest and through his heart but it didn't come out the other end so that Naruto wouldn't scare the children he tried to let out a scream but the blondes other hand had hit his voice box crushing it letting his death become silent.

"If you all look away for the next five minutes I will by you all Ice Cream" said Naruto still having his hand in the man.

The 3 boys turned their heads at the idea of getting Ice Cream when they weren't looking the blonde got rid of the body easily and soon returned with 2 clean hands like nothing had ever happened.

"Come on children lets go get some Ice cream" said Naruto as the boys followed but the older blonde noticing that a blue skinned boy with a toothy smirk but had a beat up appearance signaling that he lived on the street for more than a couple days 'Only I could know that' thought Naruto.

When the boys come out of the shop holding ice cream it was the evening time the sun about to set Deidara had simple vanilla, Sasori had strawberry with a chocolate chips, Zetsu staring at his regular chocolate Ice Cream, while Naruto held strawberry cheesecake and having a tuna flavored along with it everyone stared at him in shock at why he would order such a thing but he just shrugged it off using it as bait for Kisame.

The boys stood in front of their Dad while enjoying their ice cold treat but something rustled to their left and all 4 of them stood and watched Naruto smiled while the others were plain scared and hid behind their Dad.

But a 9 year old came out with the exact features of Kisame when he grows older.

"Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu I would like you all to meet another brother of yours" All 3 smiled softly while Kisame had looked absolutely shocked at this he had been abandoned and also had been kicked out of the orphanage for being a demon.

"No you don't mean it do you" Said Kisame stating it as a fact.

Though Naruto looked at the boy with caring eyes he had decided to let his children explain to him that Naruto had adopted them with the intention of love and care.

"Well then please accept this Ice Cream as a token of peace would you like to come with us back to the hotel?" he said while handing the cold treat to the shark boy who was shocked by this.

The blue haired boy nodded slowly and while cautiously licking it to make sure it wasn't poisoned and to his surprise it wasn't it had actually tasted delicious.

As soon as they were all checked into the hotel Naruto had the boys sit in a small circle along with Kisame as Naruto sat at the table writing on a messaging scroll saying he was going to be back in 2 days along with 3 more boys.

"Alright here is what I want from you children is for you to tell Kisame what had happened to you before I adopted you I want you to do this because I want Kisame to know the truth about this family" The blonde said he then pointed at Deidara for him to begin and so he did.

"I…I was an orphan before Daddy adopted me I had to live alone for so long because I was kicked out of an orphanage for just being me and not being able to control it but when Daddy had came along to Iwa and found me he had been so nice he gave me a nice warm bed to sleep and a new tou-san to add to it but what had made me fully trust him as my father was when he had fought the Tsuchikage in order for me to get away from the pain and torture I had been put through so that's my story" Deidara said the boys were shocked by this their Dad had gone that far for a child's safety.

Then Sasori began "I have only known Dad for a few days but I knew from when my parents had died that I would only have Grandmother Chiyo to love and care for but when Dad came along he offered my love his voice was soft and caring just like mother and father passed –he smiles- and I will always thank him for that" He then got up and gave his Daddy a hug showing how much he cared.

Zetsu then spoke up with his soft angelic voice "Tou-san had given me warmth from when I had ran away every one called me a freak of nature or a monster because of how I looked and it had hurt so much I didn't know what to do but when he gave me something that nobody else had…it was love between father and son that's why I have become part of the family" but that's when Naruto himself got up and kissed Zetsus green hair then patted it afterwards.

"So Kisame would you like to join our family?" said the blonde Jounin as he got behind his 3 boys having his arms spread out wide signaling that he would give a hug either way if the answer was yes or no.

The blue skinned 9 year old ran to the odd family with a crazy shark grin and gave them all a hug.

"All right now that that's settled lets head back to Konoha tomorrow early in the morning so then we can make it back around the evening and yes we will all be using the hawk summons" he said with a grin as Deidara blushed along with Sasori and Zetsu.

Kisame now had a family to belong to so now he could never be alone and what his new brother Deidara had said there was another Tou-san out there in Konoha he then fell asleep with a smile gracing his lips.

* * *

_Next Evening_

All the boys had been excited they now saw Konoha and now were jumping up and down in glee running around doing anything else then walking.

But Naruto sat in thought about the rest of the Akatsuki 'Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato are teenagers but I can still claim them as my children but Kakuzu I can't because of him being really old but I wonder if I can change his heart so he could become the uncle in this family and with Hidan I could do that hands down but that depends if he had started becoming a Jashinist yet I think he's about 13 years old now though'.

But his thoughts were interrupted as they reached the main gate with Zetsu standing behind him Deidara and Kisame wrestling with each other while Sasori and Deidara shouted at each other about whos art was better clay or puppets 'Well that didn't take long at all' thought Naruto knowing that these children would eventually make an apocalypse out of his life.

"Children" Naruto said all of them stopped at once at their father's words.

"We are about to see the Sandaime Hokage I want you guys to show absolute respect whatever you do don't make fun of his age you especially Kisame and Deidara" Naruto said then summoned a huge hawk that could carry all of them.

"Come on then we have to hurry so I can show you guys your new home" The blonde rushed them hoping that Minato hadn't found his Chakra yet.

The Hawk took off to the Hokage Tower with a loud screech the guards watched in fascination that ninja that had just returned from Suna and Kiri in less than 5 days could actually have enough Chakra to summon something like that.

* * *

_Hokage Tower_

"But Hokage-sama Naruto is out there somewhere and he hasn't returned yet" said a frantic Minato handing the Sandaime his scroll that he had received from the blonde.

"Minato-kun your overreacting it says that he would be here this evening-" Said the Hokage but he was cut off very rudely.

"And he's not I suggest we work out 10 search parties each one with 5 Anbu 2 Inuzuka and 1 Hyuuga" he kept rambling and rambling about how this should go but that was when he caught sight of a giant hawk outside.

His mouth went agape as he saw Naruto riding on it with a determined face with those sparkling blue eyes that stood out ever so clearly.

The hawk then flew to the roof making everything in the room shake as the summon landed.

"Naruto!" he said and then ran out of the room so fast that not even the Sandaime could see.

"Well –he sighed- better go check this out myself" the Sandaime got up to look at what the blonde had to offer.

* * *

_Roof_

Minatos jaw was on the floor with big white eyes as he saw the amount of children Naruto had wanted to adopt there were 4 boys in total who stared at the yellow flash in confusion at his face but Deidaras shock had worn off and ran to his tou-san.

"Dad! Look at our family that's Sasori, Zetsu, and Kisame it's so big now and Daddy said were not even done!" he shouted in glee.

The older blonde looked at each child and observed each one of their detailed appearances.

He then lowered himself to his knees and held his arms out wide to show that he was giving acceptance to the other boys but they just hid behind Naruto afraid at what this strange man was doing except for Deidara who stood by Minatos side.

"Boys this is Minato Konohas yellow flash why don't you go meet him" Naruto said softly nudging them closer.

The one thing the older blonde loved about the younger blonde was his kindness to children and how gentle he was with things like this.

Kisame was the first one to come who walked shyly to the older man he mumbled "H-Hi my names K-Kisame Hoshigaki" then ran back behind Narutos knees with shyness written all over his face.

Next Sasori came up with half lidded eyes with a smile of his own "Hi I'm Sasori" he gave him a quick hug then returned back to his original position with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Zetsu didn't even move he just jumped into Narutos arms and not wanting to let go.

"Well there you have it our family" smiled the young blonde as he set down Zetsu who instantly ran behind his legs as Minato walked closer and closer to the blonde.

"Well I missed you a lot please don't ever worry me ever again" whispered the yellow flash as he hugged tightly making a few of the Jounins bones pop.

A cough interrupted their moment all of them jumped in surprise as the Sandaime made his way to the boys.

"So this is some of your new family Naruto-kun" he said gazing at every single boy there was with a kind expression some smiled back but some hid behind the Jounin in shyness.

"Well then Naruto-kun let's get the paper work settled I suggest you speak with Minato later come on children let me give you some candy" all of the little boys instantly ran even Zetsu at the word of candy leaving the two men on the roof all alone.

'Thank you Sarutobi' thought the older blonde before making his move.

"So how was your trip?" asked Minato.

"It was fine I kind of ran into some trouble but it was nothing I killed them easily and no I didn't do it in front of the children" said Naruto before the older man could ask but he once again stepped forward.

Not moving the blonde looked at him dead in the eye and listened to the words he spoke "Well I couldn't help but miss you when you left it was like the whole village dulled out in was void of happiness when you left" spoke the yellow flash pressing his body against Narutos softly.

"You are basically my whole world" he whispered leaning in for a very long kiss.

When their lips met sparks flew as Naruto pressed back unconsciously with Minato having the same kind of feeling wanted to take it further.

He then started to open his mouth and started licking the smaller blondes lip asking for entrance and of course Naruto opened his mouth wanting to have this weird feeling increase.

They both moaned as Minatos tongue slid into the blondes mouth tasting every bit of it not one space of the wet cavern untouched.

Soon they pulled away allowing a string of saliva between eachothers lips just when Naruto was about to yell at Minato for being so stupid and ignorant a bulge appeared on the roof then the face of Zetsu popped out from his Venus fly trap.

"Hokage-sama has asked for you to come down here with us" he then returned to the room he had recently left.

"So stupid Minato" mumbled Naruto before pushing him roughly and went into the office of the Hokage leaving the older blonde confused.

* * *

**Ok so is this story starting to suck or what? I'm just dying here wondering where all my Reviews went along with my Favorites and Followers I feel like I'm gonna cry! REVIEW! :'(**


	12. Minato Is Dating Who?

**:-) I love my reviewers, followers, and favorites who have taken their time with my story. :D Now read and enjoy OH wait I know if you guys were upset about Chiyo not being so defensive of Sasori I'm gonna say that it hasn't been that long since his parents were killed so Chiyo didn't make the jutsu and felt kind of felt happy that Naruto was wanting to adopt Sasori.**

* * *

_3 days since Naruto has arrived in Konoha…Narutos House_

The last child was now in bed and had said good night to his father but Naruto went to the door way where Minato stood he had come _every_ night for the kids since they've been their he had even went clothes and supply shopping with them and from Narutos perspective it was getting real annoying.

Once the older man had closed the door right behind the blonde Naruto had motioned him to the living room.

"So Minato I was wondering how your date went with Kushina" Though the older blonde thought that Kushina was a touchy subject but apparently not.

"Oh well that…" then he flinched at the memory he then began the story of their date that had gone terribly wrong for him but amazingly right in Kushinas.

_Flashback __**(AN: Naruto doesn't hear the parts where Minato is all lovey dovey about him)**_

_It had been 2 days since Naruto his ultimate crush had left to find more family then just Deidara and Minato had sighed the 5__th__ time that day those two had been his adventure but now that they were gone what else did he have._

_Something hard smashed into him into a death grip hug out of nowhere._

"_Mina-kun would you like to have our date tonight?" she asked sweetly and the blonde had grinned and replied with yes._

_She giggled then got up with new charisma "Ok then pick me up my house at 7:00 and could you umm where a tux please?" she asked kindly not waiting for an answer she sped off to her house to prepare for the upcoming date._

'_What have I gotten myself into' thought Minato as he walked to the closest dress shop where all sorts of tuxedos were shown some all spiffy and shiny while some that had been already used but had been cleaned after._

_He looked left and right for a good suit but that was when he came upon one rare Kimono that males had warn in a celebration or on a very high class date with someone else it had a ocean design that had resembled the eyes of his blonde._

'_This would be perfect if Naruto and I ever had a date' he blushed and grabbed a new tuxedo along with the male Kimono._

_Flashback Interruption_

"Wait a second you bought a male Kimono and a Tuxedo but if the Tuxedo was for Kushina where is the-"Naruto spoke but was interrupted as Minato continued the story pretending he never heard the words of questioning.

_Flashback Continued_

_As Minato had now left with the tuxedo on with very classy black shoes on his tie was a little crooked having never owned one before._

_It was itchy and uncomfortable the blonde wondered how long he would have to wear this and scratch every time Kushina wasn't looking at him._

_He arrived at Kushinas apartment and had knocked on the door a few times then the door was flung open by the red head herself both of them blushing at the sight of each other._

_Kushina had a strapless orange dress that had gone down to her knees with a black trim along with black heels that had brought her height to his neck._

"_Oh…-she looked at the male with adoration-…you look very good tonight I didn't think that you could dress up this nice" she said mocking him and Minato had decided to get her back for it._

"_Oh and I thought I would never see the most hyper active kunoichi of Konoha wearing such a girly dress" he said with a grin she blushed brightly before pushing him slightly._

_They both walked arm in arm at eachothers side one blushing brightly the other lost in thought about the adorable blonde ninja that was currently not in Konoha._

_Minato had accidently had hit the red heads heel while lost in thought she then turned 180 degrees around by the slip of her other heel and was about to hit her head against concrete but luckily the older blonde had caught her from a serious concussion._

_Their faces centimeters apart Kushinas instantly moving in for the taking of those lips that spoke her name so many times._

_Being attacked by the red heads lips Minato had no idea what to do as he felt her tongue travel inside his uninvited 'Is this how Naruto felt?' the kiss lasted 5 more seconds that was when the blonde had pretended to run out of air and pushed Kushina away as he heaved in an out for the air he didn't need._

_Kushina was doing the same but hers was real both returned to their normal stances as they walked arm and arm once more._

_They didn't say a word as they had entered the restaurant it wasn't too fancy like the one he had taken Naruto to but it didn't matter._

_Minato being a gentleman had led his date to table and pulling out the chair for her she accepted gratefully._

'_Funny this is the exact opposite with the date I had with Naruto' he thought with a small laugh._

_Through their casual conversation some people came up for autographs from the future Hokage and Minato gradually accepted._

_He signed away then heard Kushina laugh and that confused him greatly "Well look at this upcoming Hokage is like a big superstar apparently" she laughed a little harder as another female made her way up with an autograph._

_**(AN: I hope I'm not confusing you please tell me if I did I'll think of someway else to redo this…) **_

"_So I need to talk to you about…Naruto" She said carefully._

_Instantly I had a crossed look on my face but people were now lining up behind me one even tapped his shoulder._

_He had signed with a face of kindness listening to Kushina._

"_So what I think is strange is about you know 'it' disappearing right when that guy Naruto came along do you think he had something to do with it do you think he took it I mean it's strange don't ya think?" she asked green eyes looking at the table._

"_Excuse me could you um maybe sign this photo?" A random fan girl asked holding out a beautiful picture of the Hokage Monument._

"_Of course" said Minato saying a little to loud so that Kushina and the random girl could here._

"_So you think that Naruto took it?" Kushina asked more in awe and shock because of Minato always hanging out with the blonde it was more than obvious that they were getting a little more close then friends._

_A waiter came up asking if it had been alright if they gave him a portion to small because of the amount of food they had because of them giving it to the poor._

"_Yes definitely" said the blonde once again a little too loud answering both Kushinas and the waiters question._

"_Oh my god I can't believe your on my side for this you and me can confront Naruto about 'it' he'll have no choice but to tell us because of the both of us ganging up on him" she said enthusiastically._

_Once the people left the poor upcoming Hokage alone after Kushina had finished her last comment on something about Naruto._

"_Sorry Kushina could you repeat that?" he said a smile no one could object to._

"_Oh well I said we could confront Naruto about the disappearance about 'it' you know it's strange that it was gone when Naruto came out of nowhere –she gasps- I think he's actually the 'its' human form oh my god we have to do something about this I have to think up of something I gotta go!" she said before speeding off leaving Minato terrified._

"_Wait Kushina what about Deidara and the new family he's bringing here?" Minato said quickly._

_She stopped then backtracked to him "It's obvious isn't it those are its kits its babies now I got have to go and research how to reseal 'it' back in me" Kushina ran then ran off once and for all._

'_She just said that Naruto was the Kyuubi but in human form and the children are his kits' he said and started to breath rapidly paying for the food and waiting for Naruto to show up before Kushina had got to him first._

_Flashback End_

Minato had now finished leaving out the parts of the Naruto out in it with something else but it hurt to lie to the teen all in all.

But something in Narutos eye wasn't convinced about his story "You're lying…something else was in that story Kushina would at least mention me once tell me what it is" he said stubbornly.

"Naruto why would I lie-" but he was cut off by a cold stare.

"Tell me you aren't lying I want to hear it from your mouth" said the blonde who had a crossed look.

Minato looked the blonde straight in the eye those beautiful eyes "I am not lying" he said.

Instantly Narutos eyes watered and he began to cry into his shirt sleeve.

The older man then began to comfort him by hugging him tight while putting Narutos head under his chin.

The teen mumbled "T-This is y-your last chance w-what did s-she say and d-don't lie".

Minatos blood froze at those words 'How did he know I wasn't telling the truth I had on my perfect poker face'.

"I-I-I can't" he whispered but he was pushed away roughly.

"Why not!" screamed Naruto his eyes of sadness now turning to rage.

"You just don't understand!" said Minato a little bit louder he had always hated yelling but his crush had to understand.

"I don't care I need to get rid of the problem before it spreads" Naruto spoke a little darker but what was strange that his whisker marks darkened and had become more feral.

But Minato was silent and stared at the features of his crush as his anger grew his finger nails lengthened sharp and pointy but his eyes his rich blue were now had a hint of red in them while his pupil was turning into a slit one.

'Is what Kushina said was true have I been a fool all this time?' thought the older man in sadness.

"S-She said that y-you were t-the K-Kyuubi" he gasped out instantly it felt as though something was released from his shoulders.

"She what?" he gasped out as his features returned to normal.

But no words came out.

"Get out" whispered the shorter blonde as tears collected in his eyes once more.

"B-But-"he was interrupted when Naruto grabbed his arm and flung him out the open door with the help of a shadow clone.

"What have I done" he whispered before getting up and heading home then going to see Kushina so that he could tell her that he would never be the Kyuubi.

Naruto went straight to his bed crying.

'My mother thinks of me as the Kyuubi why does everyone always hate me' thought the blonde.

His door then creaked open to find his 4 children looking at him with sad eyes as they had witnessed the whole conversation he and Minato had.

They crawled into bed with their dad wanting him to feel better and letting him know that he wasn't alone.

"I love you guys" whispered Naruto as he gave off tears once more.

"We love you to dad" said Deidara and that made the blonde cry harder as the family of 5 fell asleep.

* * *

_2 days later_

Minato was now sitting in Kushinas apartment while the both of them looked at seals to seal Naruto away once more into Kushina without him being able to break free though only Kushina was doing that the blond was thinking of a perfect to tell the red head how he wasn't it.

A knock was heard on the door once Minato had made it into the back room full of other books of sealing he was about to exit back into the living room but that was when he heard Kushina gasp out "N-Naruto?" instantly he stayed back.

"Hello Kushina" the blonde said as he stood with his children and him Zetsu, Sasori, Dediara, and Kisame.

"I was wondering if we could talk for a bit me and you with the kids while they play around" he said kindly.

Deidara then handed her a sculpture of the Leaf symbol out of clay that Daddy had bought him.

"I hope you like it" he said before going with his other brothers as they talked while playing simple games they made up.

"Kushina I want to talk to you about…your assumption about me…" he said carefully the red head was shocked by this.

"You see the truth is that…I am not the Kyuubi if you want proof I will tell you I got these scars from when I was younger a child like my kids but I was an orphan you see you weren't the first to think I was the Kyuubi" Naruto said looking down at the floor with sad eyes and a depressed face.

"W-what?" she asked shocked.

But he just nodded his head "The same exact thing you think of me is why I was beaten of an inch of my life almost every day and yes even on my birthday".

Kushina didn't know what to say or do how this person could live with being called such a monstrosity like that as a child but now she herself reminded him of his painful past.

"Naruto…I'm sorry" she said looking down in her lap with a few tears of her own the children stopped their game and watched the red and their father cry.

"Kushina lets forget about the past ok I want to start anew with you hi my name is Naruto…what was our last name again boys?" he said with a grin as his children smiled themselves.

"Kurama!" they shouted all in happiness.

"Naruto Kurama and you?" and Kushina laughed at this and followed along "Kushina Uzumaki at your service".

Sasori then came up looking at the other red head just like him "Daddy is she our aunt?" he asked with that adorable soft voice.

"Well that depends Kushi-"but she was cut off as she crushed him in a gigantic hug "Of course!" then the rest of the boys followed and gave their new aunt a hug.

Just as Naruto let go he was enveloped in a hug by a bigger person "What about me Naru-chan can we start over?" whispered hotly into the blonde's ear.

"Minato Namikaze of course we can start over" He smiled softly before he went with his children out the door feeling better than ever.

Once the door closed Minato was question by Kushina.

"Minato you like him don't you more than anyone else I've seen including me" she said softly.

"What no Kushina that's not-" but he was cut off.

"All I have to say is I'll get over it I know where you and I belong our destinies are no longer intertwined together nothing more than best friends from this point forward" the red head said in a mutual voice.

"R-Really?" Minato said surprised as he was free to love Naruto without fear.

"I can always find someone else to love but I can see your future bright and clear but you know what's surprised me is that you haven't straight after them once I said you can love him without me interfering" But she was then pulled into a right hug by the muscular blonde.

"Thank you so much Kushina" he said before letting go and running after his soon to be boyfriend.

Once he caught up they were all by the gates having a nice chat with the Sandaime.

That was when he came up to the blonde and instantly turned him around and smashed their lips together roughly luckily the Hokage distracted them with candy for any of them to notice their ministrations.

"Minato I thought you were-"he tried to say but was cut off.

"Not anymore but Naruto Kurama would you like to be my boy-"but a voice interrupted Minatos question.

"Minato-Kun I'm here I'm accepting your proposal!" a white haired woman said with a smile as she entered the front gates with for guards surrounding her.

The older blonde looked over at the person before remembering who she was and what had exactly happened all those years ago 'Oh no I hope she forgot' thought Minato as he looked back at a pissed off Naruto.

Well maybe pissed off wasn't close enough at all more like 'I'm gonna rip your dick off and shove down your throat' way.

"Don't you remember Minato-kun it's me Miroku, you promised that you could help me with my heir and become my husband?" She said in a matter of fact tone reliving the memory in her head.

"Y-Yeah I remember I-I was a on a Anbu mission not that long ago then I was captured by your men but the only way I could be let go was that I…help you make a heir" he said the last part barely audible.

"Exactly" said Miroku with a smile.

"Oh so when did you meet the priestess?" said Naruto oozing anger.

"A little after I –cough- met you" Though no one but Minato could see he could barely hang anything in.

"How many more woman are waiting for you Minato" hissed the younger blonde so that no one else could hear.

"Oh um well about…2 more" but that was it Naruto had broken he then punched the older man in the stomach very hard.

The blonde walked away mumbling curses with his children following him very scared at what their other Dad had done to get this torture.

Sarutobi came up to the very hurt blonde that was clutching his stomach"You're screwed" was all he said before walking away humming a sweet little tune along the way to his office.

* * *

**I know I made this kinda short but sorry I'm being generous for all those times I DIDN'T UPDATE and I'm sorry if you don't like what I plan out with the drama I AM SORRY just review and I'll fix it**


	13. A Movie Chapter

**Anyways other than the LOW amount of reviews I am now asking kindly to have 50 Reviews 50 followers and 50 favorites and I am about to celebrate me having 10,000 views on this story!**

**So I am gonna make this 10,000 words. :D**

**Also for all of you who love this story I want you to spread the word about it I love all of my viewers, followers, favorites, and ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS because they gave me new ideas that I would have never thought of so if you review with an idea I will MAYBE BUT MOST SURELY USE it!**

**Enjoy-**

* * *

_Narutos House_

"Come on Naru-chan open up I didn't mean for this happen" said Minato who had been pleading for the door to be opened by the adorable blonde that lied inside who has been angered by the priestess Miroku arrival and claiming love to him.

Though every time she asked if he was ready Minato would instantly change the subject to something else immediately.

Just as the blonde was about was about to plead again the door opened up to reveal a blue skinned boy with dark ocean hair his eyes were white except for the black dot that lied in the middle his cheeks having 3 gills on each one when the blonde was about to say thank you and enter he felt incredible pain in his shin.

"That's for Tou-san" he said before shutting the door on his face roughly slamming it on his nose.

'Damnit I just got beaten up…by a child' thought the poor blonde who had now gotten up and started walking away with hurt pride.

'Now what am I going to do I probably hurt Narutos feelings to far this time' He thought with a sigh as he passed the hot springs he heard giggles that had sounded just like his sensei being a pervert just like always.

"Hello sensei nice to see that you're still peaking in on woman" said Minato casually hands in pockets with a slight red nose while a bruise had formed on his shin in was hidden by his ninja pants.

"Shh! Tsunades in there and if we get caught you and I will be in the hospital for more than a year" he whispered.

"Fine but I need something from you" the blonde whispered his face getting serious.

"Yes what is it Minato spit it out" he asked peaking over the wooden wall where the naked woman were.

"I need you…to give me more advice on my problem with Naruto" once he said those words and the mention of his crush the Sennin had turned around with a big smile.

"Oh I get it you're wondering how two men have se-"but he was cut off by the blondes blush and waving his arms in a 'No' fashion.

"Not at all it's just that well one of the ladies I had said I would marry because I wanted to survive and live another day has come here for the proposal but that's not all that happened I was just about to tell Naruto how much I loved him but that's when the priestess came through the gates at that exact moment that's when it happened" Jiraiya had looked shocked beyond comparison.

"And here I thought you weren't the ladies' man and only stuck to men boy was I wrong" he said with a giggle he then wrote into a notepad.

"Sensei this is no time to joke around what am I gonna do if Naruto isn't talking to me neither are the children-"he was cut off by the frog sage's jaw dropping.

"You're telling me that the two of you already have children?!" he said.

"Well Naruto adopted them but I hope to god once were together they'll consider me as their father but now we both now that's not happening" he sighed as his shoulders slumped.

The Sennin now looked lost in thought before he gave his student a large grin.

"Don't worry I'll talk to the lucky lad" he said before walking away.

Minato stood in thought about what the old pervert was gonna do 'Wait a minute did he just put aside peeping on woman?' that was when Kushina came into the hot springs and saw a flash of yellow hair.

"Minato is that you!" she screamed as the yellow hair instantly vanished.

"I don't see him anywhere Kushina are you sure you're crush isn't gone yet?" said Tsunade who looked around as well.

"I hope so" she said to herself before enjoying the hot springs along with her friends.

_Once again at Narutos House_

A rough knock was heard at the door it signaled it was impatient Naruto just sighed if it was Minato then he would slam door hard and fast.

Once he opened the door he saw white hair in a pony tail that trailed down to the mans mid back from his eyes to his chin area was two red lines but his eyes held wonder and question always seeking for information far and wide he wore a green tunic with a trim along with green shinobi pants but his feet held wooden sandals that looked really uncomfortable and on his back was a scroll of the Frog Summons.

It was Jiraiya of the 3 Sennin of Konoha, the frog sage, Konohas major spy, and his once known father figure.

They both sat there in uncomfortable silence as Naruto stared at his once dead Sensei that was now alive and healthy.

He remembered his death like it was yesterday

_Flashback_

_The frog sage had been troubled ever since he had agreed to train his student's son Naruto._

_The boy wouldn't display not one emotion not even frustration while learning difficult techniques that he would later figure out in the next few days._

_Naruto needed to learn what the pain of others looked like so he could feel compassion to others so he took him in the land of Rain to its village Amegakure._

_As the both of them stood in the front gate asking for entry the guards instantly denied access saying Hanzo-sama is not allowing anyone in or out of the village at this time._

_Once a good distance away Jiraiya had summoned a frog to swallow both him and Naruto to get into the city by swimming through the lake._

_They had entered the now raining city looking around at the pain the people have been put through until the Sennin noticed something strange it was a paper angel hung up._

"_Excuse me miss but could you tell me about your paper angel their?" he asked kindly to the old woman she nodded then responded "It's a symbol for our angel that comes and delivers our gods news she usually comes from way up there from that tower" she then pointed at the highest tower of the city._

_Instantly both Konoha Shinobi were confused by this wasn't Hanzo their leader who was their new god and angel._

"_Thank you" said Jiraiya they walked ways more throughout the city before coming to a stop viewing the lake that they would soon escape through._

_Just as the Sennin was about to summon something a voice interrupted his movements._

"_Sensei you haven't even said hello" said a deep voice._

_The both of them turned around surprised that they couldn't sense the man._

_Jiraiya had stared at the man shocked "Y-Yahiko?" he stuttered as indeed Yahiko stood with the legendary Rinnegan his face pierced in so many ways his orange hair waving in the wind._

"_No Sensei" was all he said before 5 more bodies made their way into view all having orange hair except for one was bald but what shocked them was that not only did they all having piercings but that they all had the Rinnegan._

"_Give us the nine tails" said the orange haired man that was now staring at them._

"_Well you're going to have to get past me" said the stubborn white haired man._

_Silence swept through the lake no one said a word but Yahikos lips moved slowly but true "Then we will have to kill you to Sensei if you wish to stand in our way of peace it shall be done" that was all he said before the 6 Rinnegan Eyed had now attacked the frog sage._

_Naruto sat frozen as someone else was willing to give up their life for his own he stared at the battle between his Sensei and the strange men._

_The battle lasted in Taijutsu something that Jiraiya was great at but between 6 people that all had the Rinnegan he would surely lose but why would he go to such far lengths for him._

"_N-Naruto I need you to run I can't last much longer soon they'll over run me I need you to run and tell Tsunade about this!" he screamed while throwing the bald man on the floor roughly then blocking a kick to the head._

_But the blonde sat frozen not doing anything just staring at the battle before him._

_Jiraiya then threw a smoke bomb that covered every single persons vision._

_But when the smoke clear it was obvious that Jiraiya had mean it to be a one shot thing as now he stabbed into a piece of concrete by six black rods through all of his vital areas._

"_N-Naruto t-the r-real o-one is n-not a-among t-them" was all he said before his head hit the concrete with a loud thump._

_All the strange people now stared at the Jinchuuriki that was shaking at the sight of dead Sensei the image haunting his head forever and always._

_Naruto stared at them before vanishing in a burst of speed across the lake of Amegakure though was quickly followed._

_Soon all 6 of the Rinnegan users had surrounded the blonde who was shaking violently._

_No words were spoken as Yahiko had just landed a fetal hit on the head of the Jinchuuriki just when he hit the clone burst into smoke reporting what it learned to its original._

"_You're lucky this time nine tails" was all he said before the six bodies had now left and once they returned to the death bed of Jiraiya his body was missing along with the 6 black rods._

_The blonde had now returned to Konoha crying with a dead Sensei in his hands that following night the images haunting him every night for the rest of his life._

_Flashback End_

It had been 5 minutes now and the white haired Sennin couldn't hold it in any longer.

"So you're the lucky guy Minato is in love with eh? I can see why though" Jiraiya said as he now noticed tears were forming on the blondes sparkly blue eyes they had now streamed down his face over his strange whisker marks.

"Y-Your alive?" he said whispering.

"Of course I'm alive I am Jiraiya super pervert and the known frog sage" he said while dancing a little.

The door then slammed shut hard and loud confusing the Sennin a lot but inside he could hear crying but not of sadness but happiness.

"You've picked a strange one Minato" he said while walking away to report the news of what he had learned from Naruto to his student.

* * *

_Inside Narutos House_

The blonde cried tears of joy his children had come to see what their Tou-san was crying about but they were instantly enveloped in a tight hug.

"Boys how about I buy each one of you something I don't care what the price is were celebrating today" he said with a big grin.

All the children were excited they had rushed to the door pulling an overfilled with joy Naruto.

Once they reached the market Deidara had bought a huge gigantic mount of clay, Sasori bought wood and weapons for his puppets though he couldn't add the weapons without his Tou-san being around, Kisame had wanted a Wakazashi to begin his ninja training of course Naruto agreed but said he could only have it when they trained and when Kisame became a ninja, and Zetsu the boy had wanted something none of them expected it was ninja tools of all kinds Ninja Wire, Explosives, Kunai, Shuriken and many more to go with it but none of the things they have bought had even dented the savings of the blonde.

But the thing they had all wanted the most was to be Ninja of Konoha just like their Dad and of course they were once again hugged by Naruto while he said of how proud he was of them.

They had stopped by the Hokages office were the registration forms for the children and the Sandaime of course was excited to hear this because of the future S-Class missing nin were now going to join Konoha's Ninja Career.

_Later On_

A loud knock was heard on the house of the Kuramas but there was no answer not one child or adult was in the house.

Minato had once again been disappointed at this Jiraiya had told him of the news he learned and was shocked that the blonde had cried when he learned that his Sensei was alive and well while also slamming the door on him but then he heard something it was the shouting of children behind the house and then the voice of Naruto.

But then he slipped on some wet grass before seeing around the corner hitting his head rather hard his vision went dark but then back to normal.

That was when he saw the family of 5.

"Come on boys it's not that hard just a couple laps around the yard then I'll show you guys how to throw some Kunai" All the boys grumbled as Kisame was leading while Deidara was second Sasori followed and Zetsu was only paces away from the red head.

"What is going on here?" said Minato wondering why his or uh soon to be children were running around the backyard while they had ninja gear on the back porch a huge pile of them.

But Naruto had heard him and instantly had an angered look on his face.

"Minato-san, please leave I am spending time with my children" and something started to hurt in the older blonde it was like he was stabbed by a Kunai.

"What do you mean your spending time with your children your training them to be Ninja and they haven't gone through the Academy yet!" though it was strange the older man now had anger course through his veins at this and it was very unusual for him to get angry at his love so quickly.

"But they have asked to be trained and I have given it to them I don't care for other peoples perspective as long as I supervise" that was all he said then he crossed him arms.

"They're children they can't be like you Naruto being trained so young" he said softly but that earned him a glare with a shocked face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" he stuttered before watching the children again who were now getting tired.

"I do Naruto you were trained when you were only 6 that is something that is unacceptable only a monster could do that especially to a child" was the reply as Minato edged himself closer.

"Minato let's talk about this in the house…Boys I'm having a shadow clone supervise your Kunai throwing please don't hit him" once he said that the boys fell in exhaustion.

Once they arrived inside the house Naruto pulling roughly he then threw him on the couch "How do you know and if you had a Yamanaka search through my mind again I will surely not hesitate to leave" of course they both knew he wouldn't do it unless he was pushed too far.

"Of course I haven't" he said while trying to get up but a chain wrapped multiple times around the man who had struggled a little but new it was impossible to escape since he could flash away and if he did then he would go somewhere else then here.

"Then how do you know?" the blonde growled out in anger.

"I-I know because when you went mad when your mask broke you went into a coma and I was asked by you to help recover yourself mind when I had went inside I screamed your name but a strange voice had asked me if I wanted to help you and of course I said yes but a strange door opened and sucked me in but it shocked me what I saw…you were trained by Danzo to be so cruel without emotions you even witnessed your first love die in front of your eyes and I even know your status as a…Jinchuuriki…But when I saw you defy Danzo it amazed me so much how a boy could have so much will power against him. Naruto I am fascinated at your very core has once again accepted emotions not only that but you now have a family with 4 children and even Kushina as the aunt what I am trying to say is Naruto…I love you…and I want to become the father of your family please accept me I just want you to feel happy and if this disgusts you I wouldn't care I would just keep loving you to the very ends of the earth" He then ended with a soft voice.

That left a shocked Naruto with wide eyes his long monologue and his declaration of love to him it made him feel what he hasn't for 6 long years, the feeling of love.

"M-Minato I-I-I think I lo-"but he was interrupted as Sasori came in with scraped hand though the wound wasn't large he was letting out tears of pain.

The chains were then released as Narutos concentration was set elsewhere but Minato wanted to show Naruto how much he cared for his children.

The older blonde immediately grabbed the medical supplies and had treated Sasoris injury with such care that it even shocked Naruto.

"There you go now go keep practicing" he said patting the red heads back.

Once he left was instantly given a death hug by his love "N-Naruto I-I can't b-breathe".

The grip was released a little though Minato had now stared into the blondes sparkling eyes he looked so adorable that he could just eat him up.

He then tilted the younger males chin to prepare for a true kiss.

"Naruto will you be my boyfriend" he said breathing hotly onto the mouth of Narutos.

The two bodies were now tightly pressed against each other before the blonde could say anything Minato kissed him passionately taking the simple kiss a little further by having his tongue go through his loves hot moist mouth.

The older man groaned as Narutos body was stuck between a wall and his and every time he pushed against it felt…amazing.

But something was off he felt something push against his chest lightly signaling that it was enough he needed to stop.

Though Minato didn't he had dreams about this so many times about him and Naruto being together like this and this time he couldn't hold himself back from taking the hot blonde underneath him.

But now Naruto was accepting the kiss though he now fought back with his wet muscle and rubbed his body against the older males.

They broke the kiss for air but then started up once again pressing their bodies tighter against themselves until the words Naruto said gave Minato bliss "Minato I love you" but after that everything went dark.

Minato opened his eyes to see a concerned Naruto with the other 4 children surrounding him with confused faces.

"Dad are you ok?" asked Deidara.

"Yeah you started to moan like crazy and your body freaked out with your mouth op-" but Kisame was interrupted when Naruto told them to go Kunai throwing with his clone.

"Minato, we found you over here when we heard moaning but your mouth was open a tongue was sticking out also you kinda uh moaned my name a lot" now the older man was embarrassed at what his actions were when he was knocked out.

'Was all that really a fantasy?' thought Minato before getting up and apologizing then running off to who knows where but it was better there then it was here.

* * *

_Ichirakus Ramen Shop_

The yellow flash sighed for the 5th time that day and his normal happy mood was gone and was replaced by sheer sadness.

'I not only hurt Naruto but I embarrassed myself in front of him as well what on am I gonna do' but his thoughts were interrupted as his genin team found him 15 minutes later eating 5 bowls of ramen.

"Um Minato-sensei the Hokage has requested us to his office for a D-Rank Mission" though the Jounin was confused by this because his team had just done a C-Rank that turned into B-Rank not that long ago.

"Well then let's go" he said smiling trying to forget his problems with Naruto but his students apparently didn't.

"Hey Sensei can Naruto teach us again I mean he is really strong and we want to see if we can defeat him again" Said Obito his team agreeing with him.

Minato smiled at how wonderful the blonde with his student's team work after that day they barely had any trouble now they had been on more missions because of the start of the 3rd Great Shinobi War.

"Well you're gonna have to ask him he actually is taking care of his family all alone by himself no one to help to take care of the other children oh god what happens when one gets sick or when that they are sent out on missions and one of them-"but he was interrupted when his face hit the Hokage Towers door really hard.

After the blonde recovered they all entered the office that revealed to be Naruto and the Sandaime having a nice chat while the kids mess around.

The Hokage then noticed them along with Naruto they both gave them smiles "Hello Minato-kun I was actually discussing with Naruto here his mission and how the kids are going to take care of so Naruto here has agreed that you can take care of his children for a week as a D-Rank mission or if you refuse Kushina could-" he was interrupted by Minato who by the way is lucky that he is friends with the Hokage or he would be stripped of his Jounin-Sensei status immediately.

"Of course we would right team" he said just before Obito was about to object his eyes met his Senseis and it snapped shut.

All of them agreed while Naruto smiled softly and began to explain himself of what needed to happen "Minato I want you to feed them 3 times a day and after that make sure they don't destroy the house literally keep an eye out for Deidara because he almost blew up the craft room oh and have them in bed by 9 no later and if you give them any sugar just make sure you keep everything away from them all the food is stored away so you can just make it when ready cook books are on the counter by the stove ok?" though Minato heard what Naruto said he was lost in those determined deep blue eyes his intelligent comment was "Uh-huh" then the blonde smiled.

"Ok Boys I have to go to Amegakure to adopt more family then I'm searching for 2 new additional people to join our family" he smiled before heading out to the window with a shocked family and Minato with his genin team.

He gave them hugs and kisses but when he came to Minato to say goodbye he was instantly enveloped in a tight hug "Hey be careful any sign of danger I want you to run ok?" he said but Naruto just nodded and whispered back "Don't hurt the priestess I don't want you dyeing yet I still need ya around".

Instantly Minatos face became beat red which confused everyone in the room.

"Goodbye expect me back in a week" the blonde said before jumping out the window the children were shocked along with team 7 but Minato ran to the window but saw a gigantic hawk flying to the setting sun with Naruto on its back.

"BYE NARUTO!" he screamed and waved the children followed suit some giggled while some just smiled but everyone in the room was now waving good-bye to the great blonde who changed their lives.

* * *

_Fire Country Borders Morning_

Naruto slept in for the first time ever since he adopted the children even though it was a motel but it was actually quite for once not one child waking him up for breakfast or something else.

His blue eyes opened to see a pale white ceiling he instantly knew his plan on what to do 'Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato I will save all of you' he thought before getting up and paying then taking off once again on his hawk.

The wind had ruffled the blonde's hair up making him have a more feral appearance it wasn't long until the nice shining sun was replaced by rain and clouds.

'This is why I dislike Ame it was always a little too dull in my taste' his mind thought as he soon saw the village hidden in the rain he instantly landed before any of the guards could see him.

He had pretended to be a common merchant that wanted to look for possible trade route through the ninja village though the guards looked at him with a crazed expression thinking that it was stupid to trade here because of the rain ruining supplies along the way but they let him in anyway.

Naruto then dispelled his henge and had now looked high and low for any type of red, blue, or orange hair but luckily he came across someone who did.

"Oh I know those 3 they had helped the poor and sick in this village very kind ones they are they started heading out of here about 10 minutes ago through the west gates" the lady had said kindly before walking off with her husband and son.

'A shame that I'm an only parent' he thought before searching for the 3 Ame orphans.

Pretty soon he saw a shack through the intense raining 'It has to be them' the cold had gotten to him once he had knocked on the door he started sneezing and shivering along with a minor headache the door opened to reveal Nagato the used to be man who had wanted peace through pain his Rinnegan eyes wide at the sight.

"H-Help" Naruto gasped out as his collided with the floor hard.

He heard the young voices of Yahiko and Konan.

* * *

_Konoha _

It had been 2 days since Naruto had left them and the village didn't seem quite so happy just yesterday the priestess couldn't wait and hand kissed Minato fully on the lips but she was shoved away the both of them shocked the priestess instantly angry shouting about how he could have just told her if he didn't want to be together he was slapped hard which left a big imprint on his face.

Today the swelling had gone down though the children had woken him up at 6 in the morning because they wanted food 'God how did Naruto live with this' thought Minato as he then made food for the kids it was eggs, waffles, and bacon with toast for Zetsu.

They chowed down fast along with his genin team and left without a thank you not even his team said anything.

"Obito, Rin, and Kakashi watch for the kids by Naruto description and tone he meant that were dead if we lose any of the boys" he said with a ominous tone his team instantly nodded then left to make sure the kids were in the house.

They could all find all but Deidara the one that Naruto made specifics out of to watch out for his…bombs.

Obito panicked along with Kakashi and Rin since Rin had a good nose and Obito had some tracking experience then Kakashi it was up to their grey haired team mate to tell them the news.

Kakashi was scared more than anything because of the warnings they were given but did not follow he would have to tell Minato.

"Uh Sensei…" there leader was now sitting in a chair that looked to be asleep but he said 'hmm' as in a questioning way.

"Well uh we sorta lost Deidara" instantly the blonds eyes shot open in alarm.

"You what! Kakashi Naru-chan told us to watch Deidara because of his bomb problems I need you to look a_nywhere _in the house…I'll take Narus room" A big sweat drop came from Kakashi as he ran off like the world was going to end and well if they didn't find him then it would be the end of Minatos.

"Deidara!" said Minato scanning the rooms searching for Narutos.

A big oak door was slightly open 'aha gotcha' he then barged into the room to find a sleeping platinum haired boy curled up in a big bed that looked like it was made for a couple.

'Well at least I found you Dei' thought Minato before taking a look around in the room though it was odd that the lights were dimmed but not all the way.

'Weird' he thought before looking at the left side of the room which held an art studio though what brought Minato in tears was that Naruto had painted himself along with his 4 children who were all smiling though the rest of the wall was blank he guessed that there was still more to come in the soon to be Kurama-Namikaze family.

But the strange thing was 5 paintings in total were covered by a drape to mask whatever was painted and the more curious side of Minato decided to take a look.

The first painting was of 12 people it was Naruto off to the side though smiling slightly as 2 people surrounded him it was a Uchiha with a duck butt styled hair who was standing close to Naruto really close that sent Minato in jealousy 'Who the hell is he' but then he took in the rest of people surrounding him it was a pink haired girl who was laughing with her green eyes wide open though the others there were 2 Hyuugas, Aburame, Inuzuka with a big white dog 'Strange I haven't seen any of them before', then it was a Yamanaka that reminded him of Inoichi, A Nara along with an Akamichi, and finally it was a person that had looked like might guy with green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers added with weights along with a girl with 4 buns holding a gigantic scroll. All of them seemed to be happy because the sun was shining bright all of them standing in fresh green land scape.

That was when Minato had seen their ninja village 'Konoha Headbands?' that had confused the blonde greatly.

He covered it back up just like last time and came upon the second covered painting it was of strange people that had worn black cloaks along with red clouds designed in them but all of them held ninja headbands that were scratched out signaling they were missing nin.

But 4 of them stood out very strangely it looked like Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu with a dark side on his left though but all of them had looked much older than they were now the rest of them he didn't know at all and really didn't take in their features.

When he pulled the third paintings cover off it was a sunset with both his and Narutos face his on the blondes though what was strange as their lips didn't meet they were only centimeters apart from touching.

Minato was shocked at the 3 paintings and had wondered what they were and had meant to Naruto to be painted like that he was about to walk about when a fourth painting was hidden in the far corner also with a tarp covering it.

He walked slow and cautiously to the painting before putting it in his hands.

The now discovered painting he now pulled the cover off of was shocked beyond compared it was the Uchiha was standing on Narutos left but with himself standing on his right both his and the Uchihas arms were held out as far as they could but the blonde hand both of his hands on his face tears clearly dripping down his face.

Minato didn't know what to say or do were he and this other teen in a competition for his love Naruto.

All he knew was that he would win his blonde and would never let go of him once he did.

"You're mine Naruto and no one else's" he said to himself then took off to tell his team of the news.

* * *

_Amegakure Orphans House_

Naruto woke up with a start at his nightmare it was about Sasuke and Minato which one to follow and he had sat there and cried telling them both to come back but none of them listened it reminded him of his painting he had done not to long since he bought the house.

Konan was watching over him at the time instantly paper Kunai were posed to kill but she calmed down and the paper turned back to normal.

"Who are you?" she said with almost no hint of emotion Naruto smiled softly at this.

"My name is Naruto Kurama and I want to ask you, Yahiko, and Nagato something that I think you might enjoy" and that was when she left but had a paper clone stand watch she then returned with Yahiko the future Deva Path and finally Nagato actually looking healthy and alive.

"Well Kurama-san what have got to offer us?" said Nagato his Rinnegan looking at Naruto studying his every movement.

It was silent the next 5 seconds before the answer was made "I would like to adopt you I would like you to become a Kurama along with me and my family" all 3 of the Ame Orphans were shocked by this as there Sensei Jiraiya had not wanted to bring them to Konoha but this blonde man was willing like it was nothing.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" asked the red head with his emotionless mask perfected.

"Well how about I make a deal with you if you 3 face against me in a one on three battle and if I win you will become my sons and daughter along the way I will help you defeat Hanzo the dictator of the village but if you win then I go and kill Hanzo at this very moment ending his rule over the village" when Naruto finished all 3 of them had agreed with these terms immediately not passing up the offer that could help that can be good in both ways.

"Good now let's begin" said the blonde getting up like he was never hurt.

* * *

_Outside of the shack_

The 3 orphans were a good 30 feet away from their opponent but they started running when Naruto smiled at the sight.

Paper Kunai were shot at him at speeds that most Chuunin couldn't hope to have at all but each one was dodged effectively.

But Naruto knew it was all a distraction.

"Water Style: Water Bullet" though Yahiko must have pumped a lot more then needed it was still bigger than him in size.

The blonde then switched himself with a clone then preformed an earth jutsu then suddenly disappeared while leaving the clone to take the hit.

Though Yahiko and Konan thought they had won Nagato had activated his Rinnegan and saw the strange blondes chakra come up to his teammates.

"Yahiko Konan!" he said both looked at him confused before chains burst from the ground threatening to kill them Naruto then rose from the ground like all they had did was nothing.

"You haven't won yet!" screamed Yahiko who had sent real Kunai his way but all of them were deflected by the chains.

"I win" said Naruto before all the chains headed to the orphans but were all destroyed instantly by something he would hope would happen. Nagatos Almighty Push.

Everything was silent not one sound came from anyone as they had watched the red heads display in power.

Though the fight wasn't over yet Naruto then threw simple shuriken with ninja wire attached to catch them off guard.

They were already apparently for the attack as they all dodged easily with graceful agility that even Naruto hadn't gotten until the age of 14.

That was when he pulled to make the shuriken come backwards to hit them in the air.

And luckily he hit all 3 of them though none in vital areas of course.

What surprised Naruto most was when all 3 had once again gotten back up but with blood leaking from various places.

Yahikos brown eyes along with Konans amber ones followed by Nagatos Rinnegan all held determination and what Jiriaya teachings had brought them the most special thing to ever exist. The Will of Fire.

Now the battle lasted in Taijutsu though the blonde could easily counter all 3 of them and knock them out this wasn't the type of win he wanted.

Chains once again formed themselves but they were underground waiting for their time to strike against the orphans.

Just as Naruto punched Yahiko in the gut making him cough while trying to stay conscious.

But something had shocked him once more the words that came out of Nagatos mouth "Almighty Push" he screamed out unthinking.

A unseen force sent Naruto far off into the distance hitting some trees along the way breaking them clean in half.

'Kyuubi I need you to heal me' though the fox said nothing his wounds had hissed then began to heal.

He came back walking with a limp but then summoned a hawk to not only show fashion but power as well.

It stood flapping its giant wings flapping making gusts of wind rustling the orphan's hair.

"Collaboration Technique: Wind Scythe Lightning Barrage" the orphans gasped Nagato had run out of chakra so he could no longer use another Almighty Push.

They were now were now open wide for a direct hit from their opponents attack.

But that was when Naruto had jumped down and slammed his hand down on the earth before the teens were hit with the S-Class Technique.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall" A huge mud wall in length and width stood before the attack the orphans shocked that the man would block his own attack with his own technique.

All the rumbling outside stopped but one of the lightning covered air scythes went straight through the mud wall and was about to hit Konan Yahiko and Nagato were to slow to take the hit but they all saw Naruto stand in the attacks wake taken the direct hit.

No one said a word as Naruto had fallen backwards his face gazing up at the sky.

Blood poured from the attack from a straight line between his shoulders and upper chest.

Konan was in tears as she stared at the man before her that hadn't even known her that much had taken direct hit so that she could be safe.

She now knew her choice and so did Yahiko and Nagato.

They would no longer be known as the 3 Ame Orphans instead they would be known as the 3 Akatsuki.

* * *

_8 days since Naruto had left_

Minato was scared beyond that even his blonde wasn't home at the time he had said he would be here.

The children knew to but didn't ponder on it too much since they began going to the Academy it was their first day they went and Naruto wasn't there to see it.

Though they had enjoyed their day it wasn't the same without their Father there team 7 was excused from the mission but had been told if they wanted to they could continue but without pay for the rest of the time.

He had made cake for them also to make them feel better but nothing worked.

"Umm Minato-san could you maybe help us with throwing Kunai?" Zetsu asked his Venus fly trap almost closed.

"Of course Zetsu I would love to help you guys" Though the Venus fly trap didn't open wider he could see the smile on his face.

"Well come on then boys you want to come to?" he said the others jumped at the chance and followed.

All 4 of them almost had perfect throws it had shocked Minato that they had that much skill to be able to do this.

"Ok then how about you guys learn how to throw shuriken" Zetsu had looked excited along with Sasori but Deidara and Kisame were confused until Minato gave them the basics of throwing the ninja stars.

Most of them had hit the plank on their first try 'No wonder they wanted to become Ninja'.

"Minato-san why can't you have an explosive tag attached to a shuriken?" Kisame asked as he thought about the Ninja Academy and what they were gonna learn but didn't get to it today.

"Well…'Naruto why aren't you here for this'…it just doesn't work out" Sasori smiled a little at the situation.

Kisame just shrugged then continued to throw the shuriken along with his brothers.

'Naruto I miss you' was all Minato thought.

* * *

_Orphans Shack_

Dazzling blue orbs had opened slightly to reveal a soft light come from his right it was a candle.

Pain came from his upper chest and shoulders he gasped at the feeling the door he tried to get up but the door opened to reveal Konan with her blue hair the same as always amber eyes gazing at the scene.

"Dad you need to lay down your injured" to her exact words blood started to soak the bandages of Narutos movements.

"N-No I-I h-have to s-see-"he then gasped as his eyes dulled the blonde then fainted back on the bed.

Yahiko had watched through the doorway at their Fathers need to get back up to see something it must have been important if he had struggled like that.

Konan started to cry slightly at the sight of her hurt Father and Yahiko hugged her in a brotherly fashion to make her calm down.

* * *

_2 Days Later_

Naruto had finally healed enough to walk again they set off to Konoha where they originally were going to search for a rogue Shinobi name Kakuzu and find a little boy named Hidan but that wouldn't happen.

Not long after walking out of the rain country the blonde fell to his knees gasping for air spitting up some blood.

Yahiko and Nagato came to his help instantly having both of the man's arms around their shoulders.

"K-Konan, Yahiko, N-Nagato –his breath now became ragged- g-go to K-Konoha r-request f-for M-Minato to find me in Y-Yugakure" Though this time none of them moved.

"No Father you need us by-" Yahiko tried to say but he was cut off with Narutos kind smile with a little blood dribbling from his cheek.

"You know I knew someone just like you Yahiko…-thinks of Konohamaru- he turned out to be the most talented Ninja I had ever seen he had a heart bigger than most he cared for more than any other person could, Nagato…You…have something that most don't you could do so much with those special eyes of yours…the Rikudō Sennin…brought peace to the world with those eyes –cough- and I hope to see you do the very same thing –thinks of Jiraiya then the older Nagato- I want you along with Yahiko to fulfill this task I have given you…and you Konan a Kunoichi I had used to know had your attitude she was something else always defiant against my words but her best friends had soon died one of them wanting to help me to achieve peace she always followed but this one time me and her became friends it was sad when she had to leave to lead her village without her best friends at her side like they once had…and I hope you follow her footsteps –thinks of an older Konan-" by now after his long speech was over the 3 Kuramas were crying though they tried to hide it but none of them could.

"Now go please" said Naruto all 3 of them nodded and had started running to village named Konoha where Minato was.

'Now where are you Hidan' thought the blonde struggling to get up he then activated his Kyuubi Cloak though the wounds didn't heal because of the Cloak being used for speed.

Soon he burst through the forest and throughout the lands to find his soon to be son Hidan.

* * *

_Konoha That Evening_

The Chuunin were now snoozing in the stand where they watched over to see who came through the gates.

The 3 Akatsuki appeared and had now went throughout the village to find the man named Minato there Father had wanted to see but then they saw an all too familiar face.

"Jiraiya-Sensei" Konan said in a rush the white haired man looked over at them surprised at seeing the 3 Ame Orphans being inside Konoha he promptly spit out the water he was drinking.

"W-What are you 3 doing here?!" asked the old man shocked.

"It's because of our Father he's asked us to find a man named Minato to find him in Yugakure but it looked like he was mostly injured with internal pain and some external" said Nagato.

"W-Wait a minute did your F-Father have blonde hair and blue eyes with 3 whisker marks on each cheek" said the frog sage the teenagers nodded at this.

"Oh dear god" said Jiraiya as he thought the possible outcomes of what Minato would do.

"Well lets go and I hope you've all saved up chakra because you're about to face something nobody should ever see…the wrath of Minato" said the frog the sage as he led them to Narutos house where Minato was currently at watching the children.

Nagato had knocked the door a few times while his Sensei hid behind him shivering.

The door opened to reveal a tired Minato Namikaze who had flour on the right side of his cheek with his hair more spiky then usual he had some bags under his eyes from waking up so early so many times. He had on a black apron around his dark blue body suit.

Konan blushed lightly while Yahiko and Nagato stared at the legendary yellow flash that was invincible in battle against the Iwa Shinobi in the 3rd Great Shinobi War that has currently not affect Ame at all.

"Sensei what are you doing with…hey wait a minute did Naru-chan adopt you guys?" he said with a amused face but had started looking around for his favorite blonde.

"Yes we are his children he wanted to adopt us but the papers haven't been filled out yet" said Nagato.

Though Minato was still looking hadn't paid attention to his Rinnegan Eyes.

"Oh then where is he I was hoping he would be back right now" said the worried blonde.

"Well actually Father has asked you to meet him in Yugakure but when we left him he was coughing up blood and was bleeding a little it was mostly internal injuries but when we left him we saw a bright light just where his figure was we guessed he was on his way to Yuka" Nagatos words hit Minato like a bag of bricks against class.

In a flash of light he was gone then in a another he was back but in full ninja gear and had the most serious voice that anyone had ever heard "I'm going to him watch the kids while I'm gone you to Jiraiya" as the said man was trying to get away.

Minato then flashed away while throwing his special Kunai as far as he could each time he teleported.

* * *

_Yugakure _

Naruto stood heaving in breathes of air as his Kyuubi Cloak died down.

He began to stumble as he walked along paths to find Hidan the Jashinist of this village.

Pretty soon he saw a mob of people making fun of a child with silver hair who was crying as his head was hugged between his head.

"Get out of here you freak!" screamed one as he threw a beer bottle.

Naruto watched this with barely and strength left in his system as he stumbled through the crowd who were now smirking as they saw his ninja gear thinking that he was going to beat the kid.

But that was the exact opposite.

He got onto his knees and hugged the silver haired child who had cried harder when he stood over him but was now shocked at what this man was doing 'Is this a new form of torture?' thought Hidan but looked up to see a pair of caring and loving blue eyes.

The civilians were now angry they threw whatever they had to try and hit the silver haired boy but the blonde was blocking every hit.

Trash, Bottles, Glass whatever you could think of was being thrown against the back of Naruto.

As they continued throwing Hidan and Naruto were talking "W-Why are you d-doing this d-don't you hate me to" whispered the boy.

But Naruto shook his head as he smiled lightly "B-because I want y-you to be safe" then a glass bottle was smashed against his head effectively knocking him out but as he turned to the side he saw a man that he thought he would never see. Kakazu.

He then felt the very man grab him and Hidan then left with them in his arms.

But off in the distance he thought he saw a flash of light 'Minato?' but then he lose conscious along with Hidan.

* * *

_With Minato_

He wasn't that far from Yuka now if he just had the extra energy he could make it in no time but using the flying thunder god technique more than 20 times had exceeded Minatos chakra reserves a lot.

All he could do now was run if he tried to use any Jutsu then he would surely faint from exhaustion of chakra loss.

The sun was going down quickly and with no sight of his blonde in the ninja village it was impossible to find him he could no longer use his chakra to pulse to find Narutos.

He soon found a motel where he could sleep for the night and restore his chakra.

'I'm sorry' thought Minato before falling asleep

_Minatos Dream_

_He stood in Narutos bathroom nothing but in boxers he was staring at himself in the reflection with a sexy smile._

_The bathroom was getting hot so he decided to open the window which had no screen so people could get in and out 'weird' thought the blonde._

_Minato then moved to the bathroom door and opened it to reveal the sexy blonde sitting in bed his arms and legs spread wide._

"_Minato" he called out seductively._

_He walked closer and closer to the blond who was breathing softly his blue sky eyes staring up at the ceiling._

_As he now got onto the bed alongside Naruto who was now calling his name sounding worried "Minato are you there?" he know sounded scared but the older blonde was confused didn't he see him._

_Narutos body slowly got up looking at the bathroom door but the strange thing was it was shut tight it was like it was never opened._

_Minato then tried to call his name but no sound came out of his mouth._

_The shorter blonde had now walked to the bathroom but he was shaking for some reason but that was when he started to cry._

_Minato ran to the blonde to make sure he was ok but as he touched him his hand passed right through him._

_The bathroom door then opened to reveal a window wide open the wind blowing the curtains._

_The blonde then ran from the bathroom slamming it shut and ran right through him and onto the bed crying his eyes out._

"_Why Minato why did you leave me" he cried his head shoved into a pillow._

_This was no longer a dream it was a nightmare._

_The bedroom door then opened to reveal the Uchiha that was in the painting who had now gotten into bed with the blonde hugging him close to his body whispering sweet nothings into his ear._

'_This can't be real it can't be!' thought Minato as the world around him had glowed white_

_Minatos Dream End_

"NARUTO!" screamed the blonde as he was now gasping for air heaving it in and out.

'It's not real' he kept telling himself but now he was scared of who this Uchiha was and if it would affect his and Narutos future relationship.

"Wait a minute" whispered Minato he then took in his surroundings and got dressed then sped off to find his blonde the teen that captured his heart.

* * *

_30 Minutes_

He had searched and searched for the blonde but his chakra didn't respond to his when he pulsed his.

Now he had taken the initiative and started asking people if they saw a blonde with big blue eyes with 3 whisker marks on each cheek though some said no and walked off there was a man who claimed to have seen one.

"Yeah I saw him he was protecting a freak named Hidan he was a Jashinist who loved killing animals for his god but when we started the beating that blonde guy decided to block the freak when we through stuff at him we actually nailed him in the head when we smashed a glass bottle on his head but that was when a bounty hunter name Kakazu came along everyone ran immediately after that sorry dude I don't know where they went to now but I think they were heading East to the water country that's what I heard" but that was it before the man was punched in gut then hung by his shirt on a school yards flag pole and if anyone did try to get him down once they hit the trip wire his clothes would be pulled off.

Minato waved with an evil smirk at the now angry man who was screaming to get him down.

* * *

_2 hours later_

The yellow flash was close he could feel Narutos chakra somewhere but he couldn't pinpoint his exact location.

Now he was tired running about the forest but with no luck finding the blonde that was until he found a mansion with a large wall surrounding it.

'How come I didn't see this thing its huge' thought Minato as he took a look at the building he then jumped over the large wall that lead into a large field in front of the Mansion.

'I found you Naruto just hang on' thought the Jounin as he sped off to find his love.

* * *

_Inside the Mansion_

Naruto was sitting on a couch staring at Kakazu impassively while the stitched up man was staring back only his eyes and hands visible to be seen everything else was covered up.

"Why did you save me" said Naruto being in Shinobi mode.

"Because you helped save Hidan and you were suffering with great internal injuries along with the concussion on the side of your head" said the stitched up man.

The both of them continued to stare at each other until Naruto was given tea by a black mass of threads with a strange mask.

"Kakazu…you have surprised me I thought you were a bounty hunter who had no care for others" said the blonde who had started to drink his tea.

"You are right but you and this boy Hidan have intrigued me in more ways than one you are Naruto Kurama wanted in the Bingo Book for more than me even –the blond tensed- but since that is true you are even stronger than me so what chance do I have against you so my deal is simple if I ever need help you accept it without denial and in return I will do anything you want" Naruto was now shocked by this Kakazu would do anything for him as long as he did anything he needed without denial.

"One condition I can't help you kill anyone in Konoha or in any way harm it" Kakazu stared hard at him but nodded anyway.

"Good I accept your deal Kakazu now this is what I want from you" said Naruto.

* * *

_With Minato_

He was so screwed 20 rogue shinobi had now surrounded him he could easily spot 5 or 4 that were A-Rank and some B-Rank all of them held out weapons of all sorts.

But that was when something strange happened black thread had then stabbed through their hearts all of them were shocked as they stared down at the black thread.

'Wait a minute' he saw something behind all of them it was the fabled Kakazu.

And the strangest part so was Naruto holding a silver haired boy who was staring at him with dislike.

"Remember our deal Naruto" snarled the bounty hunter.

"Of course…Hidan say good bye to Uncle Kakazu" he said the boy at the stitched up man.

"Good Bye Uncle Kakazu" he said grumbling.

All the man did was grunt.

Minatos jaw was hanging low with his eyes wide open at this how did Naruto change this man from a cold blooded bounty hunter to this and what was there deal.

"Hey you fucker pick your fucking mouth up before something shit like gets in there!" said Hidan.

The blondes expression changed dramatically to one of being pissed off Kakazu then laughed a little "I like this kid already" he said before walking off.

"Hey watch it you little-"but he was stopped when he received a glare from Naruto.

"Minato he's just a kid calm down jeez I thought taking care of my kids would be easy I hope you weren't like this at home with the kids" he said before walking off with Hidan sticking his tongue out and mouthing 'dipshit'.

'That kid is gonna get it' thought the blonde but remembered he didn't even receive a thank you from Naruto for being there.

"Hey wait a minute Naru aren't you glad I came to the rescue?" said the older blonde who came up to the side of younger male where the annoying child wasn't.

"Oh yeah I forgot –he leans up and kisses Minatos cheek- that's for coming to my rescue" the older blonde instantly blushed but then felt his foot being crushed.

"And that's for you glaring at my child!" he then walked off leaving the sad yellow flash to deal with his injured foot.

'Well at least I got a kiss on the cheek' thought Minato before he smirked thinking of how he was one step closer to being with his blonde.

'He is mine and only mine' the words repeated throughout Minatos head in more ways than one.

* * *

**Tadaa your welcome to the fullest extent I WANT REVIEWS and the things above before the story its important to me I BEG OF YOU PLEASE at least say it was amazing or say ideas on what I can do PLEASE! I'LL CRY :'( jk but enjoy the next chapter should be up sooner than you think :) oh and if you Favorited, Followed, or Reviewed just look for your name BELOW :D.**

**AWESOME PEOPLE:**

**FAVORITES-**

**2468097531**

**AKShiloh **

**AURyuichi-san **

**BIG yaoi fangirl **

**DarkBombayAngel **

**Devil Sephiroth **

**Foxy Legend **

**Ischa27 **

**Leolion101 **

**Luzydeath **

**Nightingale's Voice **

**Nine-tail-fox617 **

**Nymphadora Jackson **

**RagnaBloodedge3 **

**Red Night Moon Sky **

**SadikShiki **

**Sayuri36ani **

**SoraYuuki6897 **

**SpArKiE37 **

**TheMourningSoul **

**Tianx **

**TidusGT **

**VampireGrimmjow **

**WarFlower **

**Warwolf16 **

**Yorutsuki-Lunia **

**blackwolfcat **

** 92 **

**dstar858 **

**ebalaine **

**emina15 **

**gagoze **

**icybluemelody **

**melaniexuzumaki **

**pinkiceangelbaby **

**shadowcat971 **

**sousie **

**violentyetawesome **

**xXKibaXNarutoxX **

**xneoncheaterx **

**ytygr**

**FOLLOWERS-**

**2468097531 **

**AURyuichi-san **

**BFHwantsblood **

**BIG yaoi fangirl **

**BlasterDarkRevenger **

**Blood Shifter2 **

**Blood and Sun **

** 1986 **

**Devil Sephiroth **

**Goddess of Laziness **

**GrrrArrgh **

**Ischa27 **

**KakashisGirl33 **

**Koneko-sempai **

**Lacus01 **

**Leolion101 **

**Lollipoplover x3 **

**Marismare **

**Nightingale's Voice **

**Nine-tail-fox617 **

**OracionMist **

**PCheshire **

**Penny52143 **

**Princess Merleen **

**Sayuri36ani **

**Sehmet **

**Skilvh and Shilvh **

**SnowTime **

**StoneLily **

**Sylrenvia **

**Takataapui **

**TheMourningSoul **

**Tianx **

**TidusGT **

**Tsukiyo69 **

**VortexEye **

**Yorutsuki-Lunia **

**Zakura Koi **

**azn-hua **

**bookworm9091 **

**dstar858 **

**emina15 **

**gagoze **

**lildevil95 **

**otakugirl251 **

**pok3s16 **

**titis98773 **

** .984 **

**xXKibaXNarutoxX **

**yaoigirl2000 **

**ytygr**

**NOW REVIEWERS-**

**Narusaku**

**BlasterDarkRevenger**

**Tsukiyo69**

**Nightingale's Voice**

**Yorutsuki-Lunia**

**Kinkou**

**StoneLily**

**Leolion101**

**AmberFireAngel**

**nany-chan04**

**AmniIsRoving**

**DeadSpectrum**

**Ytygr**

**WarFlower**

**Lio117**

**ARLYNNE**

**BE HAPPY :D**


	14. Narutos New Boyfriend

**Wait a second didn't I just post a super long chapter oh well you guys are LUCKY.**

_October 10_

Not one single person could find the blonde named Naruto though the Hokage said he was in Konoha many didn't object with his word except for one man Minato Namikaze.

"What do you mean? I don't sense his chakra he has to be somewhere else!" said the blonde man as he was getting angry.

"Well its simple I know he's here because he told me what today was and that it meant a lot to him for him to be alone" the Hokage said calmly though on the inside was threatening to throw a stapler at him if he didn't knock it off.

"I don't care what he said everybody is worried that-"a stapler then found its way at his forehead making a staple stick very painfully.

"I warned you" the Sandaime said looking down at his paperwork not looking at the pained Minato.

"No you didn't and if you won't tell me I'll just look for him myself!" He said before opening and closing the door very loudly.

'Sigh'…"I tried Naruto I really did" he said to himself as he remembered like it was yesterday though technically it was.

_Flashback_

"_But this is absurd why would you hide on your own birthday it's unethical" said a surprised Sarutobi._

"_You don't understand though Hokage-sama it's the deal he was sealed into me" Naruto said as a tear came down his face._

"_W-What?" he said quietly._

"_My birthday is the worst day of every year until the age of 8 the beatings to near death had happened on that day and sometimes I had really died for a couple seconds before the Kyuubi gave me chakra boost to my heart letting my heart beat again" Naruto said staring at the photo of Sarutobi and is wife._

"_But who would dare seal such a beast in a new born" his shocked expression had wanted answers from the futuristic man._

"_You know this person well it was my Father Minato Namikaze" in the office everything was silent until a chain had shot up and stabbed through a blank wall suddenly blood poured from the not so empty spot._

_It was an Anbu but it wasn't normal a normal one it was a ROOT operative loyal to Danzo._

"_Looks like Konoha isn't so safe with secrets is it Sandaime-sama" spoke the blonde in a matter of fact tone._

"_But then if Minato was your Father that must mean that if you were never here then Kushina would have…you're there son aren't you" The office was even more quite then last time then another chain had settled its way in a ROOT Anbus heart._

"_You are correct Hokage-sama" asked the blonde staring at a strange beetle that was crawling around on the wall._

"… "_Well thank you for the information Hokage-sama but I think you must look into the ROOT program because you are looking at a member that has come back from the future that is right in front of you…and if I was still loyal to Danzo then why would I be here talking to you" said Naruto as he walked out of the room but not before smashing the beetle on the wall with his fist._

_When he removed his fist the beetle had started to glitch and then fell apart electricity crackling around it._

"_Goodbye" said the blonde before walking out leaving 2 dead bodies and a broken beetle "I was really stupid to let that boy get out of Anbu wasn't I" said Sarutobi looking at the mess._

_But since he was alone in the room no one answered him._

_Flashback End_

He heard Minatos voice come over all of Konoha speaking of Narutos whereabouts and if anyone found them tell a Shinobi so they can send up a flare.

'You just started a game of Hide and Go Seek but maybe the Hider will be the Winner' thought the legendary Professor.

_3 Akatsuki (Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan)_

They were now searching far and wide for their Father.

"Nagato can you activate your Rinnegan?" asked the orange haired teen.

The red head nodded closing his eyes then reopening them dramatically just like an Uchiha would do.

Nagato had come to respect and love his Father over the month he has been there not only did he show him an actual relative but had given him tips of the Rinnegan secretly of course so no one could question his knowledge.

He then scanned the village seeing all the Chakra signatures going up and around in so many ways but Fathers was different his had was denser just like Kushinas was though no one really knew but him and of course had kept it a secret for those who already didn't know.

Then he found it was a dense chakra out sitting inside a house not doing anything 'Gotcha' though Nagato as he soon took off to the dense chakra his team following him.

_Grass Plain near The Wall of Konoha_

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Kurama sat on a big bolder then could see over the big grass field that could hide anybody even if they stood up.

The only way the blonde knew his way around here was that he used this place a hiding spot and where he would think about the most troubling things.

Like for instance how his love life was going 'Maybe it's time for me get together with someone maybe even love them if it went that far but it's difficult with my love life I don't even think anyone has any feelings for me for example Minato just jokes around when he gets into mushy stuff but sometimes it gets too far to where I actually think he does like me but I know I'm just lying to myself besides even if he did he would have said it anyways it's not like anyone is waiting for him right? But Jiraiya said that he liked me if it was true he would definitely be by my side right now hugging me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear' he then sighed then thought of the 2 males that had actually made him feel special Sasuke and Kiba.

After the incident with Sasuke trying run away it took a lot for Sasuke to try and make it up to him but he had always turned him down whenever he asked to go anywhere by themselves but this one time when Itachi had come to kill Sasuke for his eyes he was there to help him defeat the older Uchiha not kill. For some reason Naruto felt like he had to forgive him and so he did.

And then there was Kiba that boy was annoying, full of energy, caring, and all in all as hot as Sasuke though Naruto didn't really ponder how hot or cute the men were when they had asked for love as long as they cared for him and respected him that was enough and all he needed.

Naruto was shocked out of his thoughts when a figure jumped up behind scaring the blonde who had yelped then stumbled backwards about to fall over the boulder but that was when a tan hand caught his from falling.

But this figure it had looked just like Kiba in every which way even fangs and tattoos.

"Who there you don't want to fall and ruin that pretty face of yours besides I heard our soon-to-be Hokage has asked us to find you Naruto" said the buff man along with his dog which was dark brown with piercing almost black eyes.

"Now –pulls Naruto back up onto the boulder- I'm supposed to send a flare up to tell Minato that I found you but I don't think that's what you want if you wanted to be alone I think you should be alone" Naruto was now blushing at how the caring man's words had affected him along with the comment of his face being pretty.

"W-What's your name?" said the blonde quietly.

"Oh that well I'm Shiru Inuzuka I'm surprised you haven't heard of me yet but you know I've heard of you Naruto the rumors are saying that you are adopting orphans for their sake and I think that's brave how many of kids do you have now Naruto?" The new Shiru had a grin that made Naruto feel strange inside.

"I-I have 8 kids I'm now taking care of" said the blushing blonde.

"8 Kids huh –whistles- who's the lucky guy or lady?" said the Inuzuka making Naruto blush even blush harder.

"Uh it's just me I take care of all of the children but I'm hoping to adopt more" said the fox like blonde.

"Really? You take care of 8 kids and are wanting adopt more? Well I think you'll need something else then that I think I have enough spare time to help a foxy guy like you" said Shiru with a smile that showed his fangs.

'Could this be what I was waiting for?' thought Naruto.

"But this is 8 children I don't think you'll be able to take care of them all" but he his point was waved down.

"Well then how about I move in then I'm currently all alone with my dog Deruko in an apartment" the said dog then walked over to the blonde and licked his hand signaling for him to pet.

And of course Naruto granted him that he started scratching behind the ear and instantly the dog appreciated it a lot by wagging his tails.

"So if I said yes what would you do?" said the blonde now really into scratching the dog.

"Well I think that I could kiss you" Naruto stopped his movements and looked up incredulous.

"You w-would kiss me?" asked the fox like teen.

"Well of course" said the Inuzuka who was grinning greatly.

"Then I say yes but don't kiss me" said Naruto laughing a little but he was placed in a gentle hug instead.

The blonde felt his legs turn to jelly at his touch and he hugged back just as much.

They both sat in comfortable silence enjoying eachothers company until a giant fireball was shot into the sky by a Jounin with a Hyuuga.

Shiru then sighed "I guess our time has come to an end hey when you're ready for me to move in just whistle this tune –he whistles the huger games tune- ok you try it" he said with a smile Naruto then tried but failed.

"Don't worry you'll get it eventually try again" his lips had mimicked Shisu's but then felt something warm and moist on them it was the Inuzukas.

But Naruto didn't object to this as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck just pressing eachothers lips together nothing more.

When they separated Shisu said goodbye but with Naruto-kun this time.

'Is he my boyfriend?' thought Naruto but then decided if anyone asked he would say yes unfortunately it was Minato who had come up to the boulder first with his friend Hiashi.

"Naruto I found you! Jeez you gave us a scare" said the blonde hugging him tightly but he was pushed off lightly Minato was confused by this.

"Minato you can't do that anymore" said the blonde as he stared into the distance where Shiru went.

"What? Why?!" said the older man worried why this was happening.

"Because I think I have a boyfriend" those words had instantly crushed the blonde.

But it was just too bad to be true "What do you mean Naru-chan?" that was when Naruto looked at him very darkly.

"Enough Minato I think I found someone who likes me enough to give me a chance not just jokes around with me and leaves me confused" Though Naruto didn't say the blondes they both knew who it was.

"Oh yeah if this guy is so special then what's his name?" said Minato asked wanting to know the name of the man who stole his blonde away.

"His name is Shiru Inuzuka and he's moving in to the house to help take care of the kids" Once those words hit the blonde's ears he felt something being torn in his heart.

"H-He's gonna move in with you?" said Minato as he wondered if this 'Shiru' was only using the blonde.

"Yes he is now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get his room ready" he then hopped off the boulder and ran to the direction of his house.

'Naruto you…uhg!' he then ran off to his own house to figure out what to do about this predicament.

_2 days later_

Shiru now stood in front of Narutos family that had been named off just seconds ago there was Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan the boys Nagato, Konan, Yahiko the teens they were all special in their own way the most shocking thing was the abilities they carried and finally Kushina who was the aunt of their family with a unknown uncle as well and also Minato was name off as Narutos best friend of course once Naruto said that Minato had looked away so no one could see his face but his boyfriends was all clear it was disappointment and anger but it was replaced quickly.

"What's your name you fu-" but he was silenced with Narutos look.

"Well my names Shiru Inuzuka and this is Deruko my ninken who is partner every day any day" said the smiling Shiru who had now had an arm slip around Narutos waist.

Of course he gasped at the new touch everyone looked at Shiru with confusion except Minato who had the look of hate for just a second before it was impassive.

"Well what me and Shiru are together now" said Naruto and the children now smiled at this except for Hidan who looked away.

The kids gave him a hug while Yahiko and Nagato gave him a look that said 'if you hurt him you die' but Konan just smiled and waved.

Though Minato and Kushina gave him a strange look before both of them smiled also though it was fake and Shiru knew all about fake smiles.

"Come on lets go see who can take down Shiru the fastest!" then all of them ran out the door into the backyard except for the teens who were walking making sure the kids were okay and soon followed by Kushina.

Shiru then asked Naruto what they were talking about "Oh it's a game where they try and get you on your back and hold you there for at least 5 seconds though none of them won against me even with the teens so good luck dog boy" Naruto said as he lightly pushed the dog lover outside along with everyone else.

The blonde felt happy as he went to the kitchen now that Shiru was here things would get much better now he could finally sleep in or have the dog lover watch the kids while he was out on a mission and he wouldn't have Minato and his team watch them with a mission.

That was when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and Naruto smiled at this commented "Cut it out Shiru I'm trying to make food!" he said but then thought again didn't Shiru just go out and play with the kids but if this wasn't him then it had to be…

"Minato!" said Naruto rather loudly.

"What don't you miss my touch or has Shiru taken over that role" The older blonde growled into his ear.

"What are you talking about just let go of me" said Naruto as he struggled but then Minatos grip tightened.

"Minato let go now or I'll have to kick you out!" said the younger male a little more serious.

"No I don't want to…you know what's strange is that you fit perfectly into my arms while I bet Shirus doesn't" said the older man a little more aggressive.

But then they both heard a door open and close with the noise of children screaming in victory and Minato separated himself with his blonde.

"Hey Naruto-kun do you think you could –he then saw both Minato and Naruto looking at eachother with anger- what's going on in here?" said Shiru upset at what the blonde was doing to his Naru.

"Nothing right Minato" Naruto said though Minato just left the house not even waiting for the celebration.

Shiru just went up to his blonde and hugged him tightly and looked down at the now depressed blonde "Hey was he giving you trouble?" asked the dog lover though Naruto shook his head "No not at all".

But Minato was right when Shiru hugged him he didn't fit in his arms.

_Later_

Naruto was now happy the kids and teens had accepted Shiru but not as a Father just yet the only one that was unhappy was Deidara but he hid it whenever he was around.

They had just served cake and Kushina was ready to go home she gave Naruto a hug and a handshake for the Inuzuka.

As soon as it was late Naruto decided to start one more game before heading to bed.

And the blonde meant everyone including Shiru.

"Alright boys and girl you goal is to touch me at least once and I don't care how you do it" Now everyone was excited it was one of those games where it was actually challenging where as other Fathers let them win and plus it was good ninja training.

"Now let's begin–he summons a clone- Ok you boys get the clone and the first one who gets him gets to make Ice cream with me and the rest of you against me can use anything yes even Ninja Tactics and no you can't have weapons Kisame and Hidan yes even you Zetsu oh and if you guys the teens and adult win you get 1 thing from me…yes anything Konan" He then began to use his hands as a count down.

Everyone was geared up for the battle his fingers marked 4 then 3 everyone was ready to charge to attack their Father except for Shiru who wanted him all to himself now it marked 2 and Shiru had licked his lips had what he wanted his prize on but something shocked him the adorable blonde winked that was when his hand was sent to 1 then it flung down signaling for the game to start.

Instantly the blonde left in a burst of speed but the clone just ran from the boys.

Dust clouds blocked the 3 teen's vision but the dog lover had known better and jumped after his blonde.

Now being followed by the teen's everyone was determined to get that prize.

But then something unexpected happened the blonde had stopped then bent his knees and had his head down low.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun afraid I'll w-"then one second he was on the ground bending his knees but now lied a spider web styled cracked earth and his figure was being launched down fist first.

"Shiru RUN" screamed Yahiko as he knew this technique it was one of the ones they had sparred with when everything in Konoha had settled down it was a devastating attack where only Tsunade has seemed to know but that had been proven wrong as Naruto knew it perfectly.

"What do you-" but he was cut off when he saw the blonde even better his fist was cocked back covered in red chakra while knees were bent hurtling straight to the earth.

But that was when Nagato decided to help Shiru.

Everything was now in slow motion the 3 teens now rushing Shiru who stood frozen as Narutos attack had hit the ground in full force making the earth growing and sinking very large or very small either way it still shook the earth.

Then the Inuzuka heard a voice "Almighty Push" he turned to see Nagato behind him but what was even stranger was the attack he had used because everything around them didn't obliterate like the outside had with the attack his blonde had used.

When the attack was finished the land was in such a strange state earth was up and down in so many places but that was when Naruto hand gotten out of his gigantic crater.

"Just remember when you get me mad this is only a small portion" all of them paled at this.

This time his fists and feet were now covered in red chakra this had been a sign of Taijutsu which Shuri was a specialist in.

There strikes had been parried each time while the Inuzukas were blue Narutos were blazing red destruction settled around them each hit made a blow of purple chakra surround them.

But that was until the dog jumped in immediately Shiru jumped back making hand seals "Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry Technique" Now there were two of them facing the blonde with a smirk.

"Oh dear me I'm cornered well sorry dog breath I don't go down that easy!" screamed the blonde who had now created hand signs for a summoning.

'Hawk' thought Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato who remembered what devastation their Father could create with that summoning.

"Summoning Jutsu" he said slamming his hand down on the floor making a gigantic burst of smoke to reveal a gigantic single tailed with blonde fox with orange slit eyes though it was rather large they all heard Narutos yell.

"Come on Nagato let's see what you can summon Boar Dog Bird Monkey Ram!" the blondes voice said.

Everyone looked at Nagato who did the handseals slowly but remembered how his Father had done them.

"Summoning Jutsu!" screamed the red head as he slammed his palm down on the ground but was shocked at how he could summon without needing a contract.

A giant drill beaked bird was summoned already swooping up everyone up in the sky everyone was shocked even Nagato had been that he summoned this strange bird with the Rinnegan Naruto had yet again told him another special Rinnegan Technique.

The red head smiled and started flying over head the fox had growled as his claws and teeth looked like they had been sharpened on purpose.

"Better on pay too much on the fox" said a voice up above them and noticed a clone of Naruto on a hawk heading straight down beak first to disrupt there summon.

"Move" shouted Nagato who was scared of falling from this height and the bird did so it but dove exactly parallel they all saw Naruto grinning and laughing with happiness they would have also if they weren't heading straight for the ground also.

"Hold on tight" said the red head ordering the bird to go upwards but to not hit Naruto along the way and they had succeeded or so they thought.

They all stared down at the hawk and saw it had no Naruto on it they looked around frantically and noticed the blonde falling to the ground at high speeds but before anyone could jump after him he disappeared in puff of smoke they all heard a voice directly behind them.

"Whoa what a rush!" said a laughing Naruto who was kneeling directly over the bird threatening to fall over face first.

"Well guys I'll meet you at the bottom" he said before the blonde stabbed the bird with a Kunai disrupting the Summoning.

Now they were all falling to the earth but it looked like Naruto was going to hit first and he was just laughing they were all screaming now.

"Ok I've had my fun" screamed Naruto he then made a clone and had sent it down faster though this one was special it had the eyes of the honorable sage mode.

"Summoning Jutsu" screamed the blondes's voice before a frog was summoned on its back with a big belly.

They all landed very softly on the belly bouncing straight up and down a few times before the summoning was sent back to Mount Myōboku.

Now they were all definitely tired everyone was breathless except for Naruto who was smiling at them fondly.

But they still didn't notice the giant fox behind them until its breath hit them.

They all yelped and fell backwards horror struck them until Naruto sighed and went straight to the giant fox and flicked his nose lightly it instantly back away with giant tears in its eyes "This is a secret their noses are very sensitive and if you tell anyone you will either be locked in your rooms or if you aren't my child I rip something very precious of yours off" At the end of his sentence Shiru paled greatly looking almost translucent.

"Aw is my puppy all scared of me now" said Naruto with a slight grin of mischief and it matched him perfectly it made him look exactly like a fox.

He then pretended to walk over to him to make him feel better but he passed Shiru who was blushing a little at what he thought was a seduction technique but it was actually Naruto just walking to the giant fox that had his paws on his nose.

"Aw I'm sorry Fox can you forgive me?" he said hugging the gigantic snout.

"**Of course Naruto-kun" **he said in a deep voice that rumbled the earth the fox then disappeared in a puff of smoke like it never existed.

"Come on now don't be shy someone try and touch me" Everyone had gotten back up once more though they were all heaving in and out very deeply to show that they were tired beyond compared never had they been pushed so far.

Though Nagato had on trick left up his sleeve he then smirked at remembering what his Father told him once "You have lost Heavenly Attraction" said the red head though this was his last ditch effort.

Naruto was then being pulled very roughly to the hand of Nagato by a unseen force.

"No I refuse to lose not yet" he said before slamming two Kunai onto the ground stopping his movement.

"Give…me…chakra" said the red head trying to pull harder but was difficult when it was almost gone.

Instantly Konan and Yahiko were at his side pushing chakra into him slowly so his chakra system wouldn't blow.

The Kunai then began to loosen as had lost grip in the earth at the sudden pull of attraction the technique gave off.

"NO!" said Naruto as he now used red chakra claws to attach himself to the earth roughly burning the grass around the red chakra hands dug in the earth.

The 3 of them tried harder but it was no use they didn't have enough chakra their Father had won the game but that was when they noticed Shiru put his hand on Nagatos back slowly pumping in his chakra to add to the mix.

"One more time all together" said Nagato.

"Heavenly Attraction" Screamed the red head once more as more chakra was pushed into his system and it had worked the chakra claws no longer had a grip their Father had lost or so they thought.

When they were about to touch his back he replaced himself with a piece of wood effectively hitting all of them in the face.

They all gripped their noses in pain they were all threatening to scream a curse but that was when the real Naruto had come up eating a slice of cake.

"Good job guys I mean I was surprised none of you noticed it was a clone instead of me but whatever" he said taking another bite of delicious cake.

"Oh and plus all the kids are asleep now I had a lot of spare time while you guys were fighting ok now go off to bed…but for getting this far you will get 1 thing from me" he then said smiling before walking off.

Then the voice of Yahiko came into the now quite clearing "Did you guys know it was a clone?" all of them grunted as in meaning 'no'.

Though none of them saw a smiling Minato who was watching the whole scene.

Once the teens were in bed the two adults were now eating more cake talking about the battle.

"So what did Nagato use when he pushed and pulled you?" that was bugging him since they had started how Nagato had done these things.

"Oh well that's something you'll have to ask him" said a now smirking blonde who had gotten up and took both of their plates to the sink in the Kitchen.

"When he washed the plates he felt to arms snake around his waist once more he looked behind him to find Shiru then smiled brightly and focused on the dishes.

"Did you and Minato have something before us?" he asked putting his chin on top of Narutos head.

The smaller blonde froze but kept going like it was nothing "No at least I don't think so" he sighed.

"Shame because he doesn't have a sexy fox like I do" he said laughing lightly.

Even though Naruto was smart he was oblivious to love or things close to it he got understood it a couple times but it never really stuck.

"You have a fox can I see?" asked Naruto turning his whole body around once putting away the dishes.

"Of course all you have to do is look in the mirror" was all he said before hugging tighter.

"That doesn't make sense-"he was interrupted by Shiru.

"Hey Naruto can I have my one thing now?" he asked with a blush.

"Of course what do you want?" Naruto responded hugging back.

"Can you go on a date with me tomorrow?" the blonde then went rigid but calmed down when he remembered where he was.

"Mhmm" said the blonde yawning.

"Is my little cute fox going to sleep?" he said.

"mm not cute" said the fox like man.

"No you aren't your adorable" said Shiru before picking him up and carrying him to his room and tucking him in the sheets.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" he said while shutting the door.

"Goodnight Mina" he said unconsciously to no one since Shiru wasn't in the room but someone was out the window shocked beyond measure.

"You still care don't you Naru-chan" said Minato as he then left to do anything possible to ruin the date between his beautiful fox and that dog.

**So you like? I did :D I loved the battle scene please don't forget to review I mean it I love those to DEATH. BYE. UPDATE REALLY SOON. Oh and this chapter was posted the same day as the chapter before. I SPOIL YOU GUYS!**


	15. The Quick Breakup

**XD I am a crazy guy I can't believe I'm doing ANOTHER chapter! Please Review After! READ!**

* * *

_Narutos bedroom Nightfall_

It had been 1 day exactly since he had met Shiru Inuzuka and already he had changed his family he had been talking to Zetsu how it was alright to be shy and to be different than others the green haired boy had opened up a little more that day whenever him and Zetsu talk alone he has his Venus fly trap open with his pale skin showing along with his deep brown eyes.

And tonight was their date night and he was having the teens watch the children all they had to do was make sure they didn't destroy the house they were already fed so they just needed some sleep.

A knock was heard on his door 'Oh god I'm not ready yet' thought Naruto as he opened the door slightly to reveal…Kushian.

"Kushina what are you doing here?" whispered the blonde as he quickly pulled the red head inside shutting the door quickly making sure no one saw her.

"Well I came here to help you with Shiru I knew you were struggling this being you first date and all" said Kushina while going to his walk in closet.

"Wait a second how did you know of our date only me and Shiru knew about it and I told the teens not too long ago about watching the kids" Naruto said gazing over at the tensed Kushina.

In truth she was a part of the plan Minato had created she was supposed to be here and give Naruto a nice choice of clothes to wear and catch attention to other men not just Shiru also she was to apply a tracking seal so that Minato could find the blonde easily and ruin whatever the Inuzuka had planned.

The red head had picked out black skinny jeans with a tight black long sleeve shirt with a turtle neck to add to it along with regular shinobi sandals though when Naruto wasn't looking she applied one on the black shirt so it couldn't be seen.

The blonde had looked cute but he needed that something extra and Kushina knew exactly what to do.

She then pulled out black eyeliner and mascara when she saw the blondes face it was out of confusion.

"What are those-"then he realized and backed away from the woman's make up.

"Oh come at least give them a try this once and if Shiru likes it we can do it again if he doesn't you can instantly wipe it off" though the blonde was hesitant he nodded Kushina smiled and started her work 'Plus this is for you Minato if you get a bloody nose good I know I saw you peeking at the woman's hot springs I knew it couldn't be Naruto because well he's gay and you're bi'.

When she was done she could've gotten a bloody nose herself he looked hot and sexy.

That was when a knock was heard on the door "Daddy can I come in?" a soft voice of Deidara said.

Naruto made motions for Kushina to hide and she did just that.

He opened the door and let his son in he was wearing red pajamas with bombs on them 'Oh the irony' thought Naruto as the little boy was looking at anywhere but him.

"Daddy I want Tou-san back" said Deidara looking down at the floor.

"Oh why is that what's wrong with Shiru?" he said concerned if his little boy was upset he couldn't keep this relationship with the Inuzuka anymore.

"He's great an all but he's just not the same as Tou-san" but Naruto couldn't argue with the boy it was true the dog lover was totally different from Minato but he still caring to the children and that's all that matters.

"Ok Dei if you can convince the whole family even Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan then I won't see Shiru anymore maybe he could even become your uncle if things don't work out" the platinum boy smiled at this than gave his Daddy a hug before heading out to go play with his siblings.

Kushina was shocked Naruto had cared that much about his children where he would even give up his romantic life she had to warm Minato.

"Uh Naruto I better get going I'll see ya later" the red head said really fast then rushed out the window Naruto gave himself one last look in the mirror in an odd way he his eyes had reminded him of Itachis but without the sharingan.

Finally a hard knock was heard on the blondes oak doors 'Ok this is your first real date try and have fun' he thought then opened the door to find Shiru Inuzuka with a tight designer shirt that had hugged his chest firmly showing off his muscles and abs he wore regular shinobi pants along with the sandals but the strange thing was the brunette was staring at him with adoration and lust.

"S-Shiru?" Naruto questioned as drool had leaked from his lips.

"Well if you won't answer I guess I have to-"but he was cut off with a frantic jumble of words.

"Come on then where are we headed?" asked the fox like man.

"W-Well I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie then we could go out for dinner after that a walk through the park to my secret place?" he said while scratching the back of his head in nervousness 'Yep just like Kiba' thought the blonde with a smile then Shiru grabbed his wrist and then he found himself standing at the outside his mansion.

"Come on Naruto-kun let's stop for some ice cream before the movie!" he said while noticing an ice cream shop to their right along the way to the movies.

The blonde just smiled and continued forward into the shop.

The dog lover had ordered rocky road while Naruto had asked for Kiwi Strawberry and the server was actually a little too enthusiastic about to delicious frozen treat.

The pair had now begun small talk that was until the ice creamed was brought forth in cups.

"Here you go I'm sorry but we apparently ran out of cones" he said with a smile that reminded him of someone but just couldn't place his finger on it.

Just when Naruto was about to eat the desert he was stopped by Shiru who had offered to feed him though it sounded like parent child it was actually romantic when he said it.

And so he agreed and waited for the treat to be fed to him but something terrible happened since the cup and spoon were so close to the blonde but barely close to Shiru it suddenly exploded all of Narutos face and hair.

The two of them didn't say a word.

But they didn't notice a smiling Minato who was in the employee part of the shop the yellow flash looked over to his brunette friend who had served the two he was actually understanding to the situation and allowed him to apply a low level explosion seal to the blonde's ice cream cup.

Minato then noticed the seen before him but was shock.

They were laughing at this because of the exploding ice cream 'Damnit' he thought.

Shiru then applied wet towels on Narutos making sure he got all the sticky desert off of him though he was successful there was a part of the ice cream stuck on the side of his lip.

"Naruto-kun you've got something on your lip" said the dog lover grinning.

"Really what is-" but he then felt something hot and wet being put against his lips it started as a kiss but Shiru used his tongue to taste the delicious treat.

They continued on with their ministrations until cold water was dumped on Shirus head.

"Oh my god!" he shouted looking pissed off at the ice cream server who had fear stricken eyes but had on a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry sir we don't tolerate public display of affection" but a fist had made it to the poor man's face roughly then to the stomach but the dog lover was stopped by Naruto who had also had a look of disappointment.

"Shiru its ok just don't do it again" said the blonde who had slowly walked off the brunette sighed and left a little extra money for an apology hoping the man could forgive them.

When Shiru had disappeared chasing after his blonde the hurt man had vanished in a puff a smoke just like a clone would.

Minato and the perfectly healthy brunette came out "Thanks again Yori!" the blonde said before going after his blonde.

* * *

_Back at the Mansion Zetsus Dream_

_It was that same old man staring at him with strange eyes "So you have found a Jinchuuriki…bring him to me Zetsu bring me the Nine Tails!" he said before his red strange designed eyes starting to spin._

_But the green haired boy stepped back in fear at what the strange man would do._

"_S-Stay away! I want my Daddy!" the young boy started crying hard because of the cold and loneliness getting to him but the one thing that stood out was those strange eyes._

_He was then memorized by the glow they had created "Bring me your Daddy then I'll leave you alone with him" said the last words of Madara._

_End of Zetsus Dream_

He opened his brown eyes at the dark ceiling but he wanted to have that strange man go away and leave.

The pale boy began to think of what to do about this new problem in his life but he then remembered this one thing his young Dad said not to long ago _"Remember Zetsu if you need anything I will do the best of my abilities to help you no matter what now come on its time for school"_.

Those words had always stuck to him for a long time and they never once left.

* * *

_With Naruto_

"Of course you had to pick a horror film" whispered Naruto as they sat staring as undead ninja appeared out of the underground graveyard and attacked the civilians but they to became affected through bites and scratches.

But he yelped when he heard a frantic scream come from the movie and that gave Shiru the perfect excuse to get his arm around the blonde was now shaking a little in the brunettes chest while his hand had made calming circular movements on his back making him feel relaxed but he felt like someone was giving them him the death glare but shook it off and focused on his adorable blonde.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later_

The movie then ended with a powerful ninja killing off the last zombie with a Kunai in the brain and to be honest its blood spilled everywhere even on the camera.

After that moment neither of the males felt hungry they soon began to walk to Shirus secret spot in the forest.

They were followed by 2 figures one of them Minato but the other was an ex-girlfriend who found it too hard to live without her puppy.

They soon found a perfect circular clearing that had a fire pit that had 2 cushioned chairs put around it along with a small wooden house that looked entirely built by hand it did look amazing but with the sun going down making dusk it added a lot more detail to the campsite.

Naruto was snapped out of his staring by an arm finding itself slung over the blondes shoulder as they started a warm fire as the temperature got colder but what Naruto didn't see was Shiru going into the house but had tripped making all of his clothes caked in mud.

The dog lover looked back cautiously at the blonde who looked mesmerized by the fire so he took his chance to change his dirty clothes.

When Shiru had made it into his room he quickly started to undress until he was in his boxers he looked into the mirror looking at his body with a smirk 'Can't wait to have that sexy blonde under screaming my na-' but he his thoughts were cut as he felt ninja wire wrap around his arms and legs making his balance turn against him as he fell to the bed.

"Did my Shiru-kun miss me huh" whispered a sexy tone of Misho the girl who had cheated on him just 2 weeks ago with an Uchiha.

"Get away from me you bitch!" he screamed but his mouth was shut tight with duct tape.

"My poor puppy does he need to feel good?" she said seductively as her brown hair began to move with the wind because of the window being open she had fantastic curves along with a C-Cup size her amber eyes looking at him with lust.

He muffled 'Let me fucking go you crazy ass whore' but she definitely took it the wrong way as a 'I love you please stay with me'.

* * *

_Outside 7 Minutes Later_

Naruto started to get worried Shiru wasn't out of the house yet because he thought the blonde hadn't seen him fall in the mud but he did even though the brunette didn't see him look.

'Where are you Shiru' thought the blonde as then he heard strange noises come from within the house.

Though they sounded familiar like the ones he had caught Kiba cheating on him with another girl.

_Flashback_

_The blonde felt strange on the inside it had been so long since he had felt something like this but Kiba had done it the dog boy made him feel special like no other. Not even Sasuke could have done that._

_When he arrived the dog lover's apartment he heard strange sounds come within it was moaning and screams._

_Naruto thinking that someone was in trouble barged in straight away but was shocked to find what was going on._

_Kiba was naked along with a girl about their age but the weird thing was they were looked like they were enjoying it._

_The brunette gave out a loud moan as he didn't hear the door being opened the girl below him moaned also as they cummed together._

"_Kiba-kun what are you doing?" Narutos voice asked confused._

"_Oh well you so uh me and an Umi here were…just having a little fun" he said with a nervous laugh._

"_But it does not look like a game Kiba what are you talking about?" asked the blonde a little scared._

_Umis voice rang loud and clear "Well –huph- isn't it obvious we just had sex it means he didn't –huph- love you at don't you get it" it suddenly felt deathly colder in the room._

"_Is this true?" his voice said hurt in many ways his hair shadowing his ocean eyes._

_Before Kiba could say no Umi apparently had to ruin it all "Of course you bitch why would he have sex with me if he loved you?" not clear as to what was raging inside the blonde._

_That was when Naruto left the room slowly but when he looked at Kiba once more who had shock stricken eyes once he saw them._

_They were nothing but the color blue and the black dot in the middle they showed absolute nothing._

_Flashback End_

'Just like Kiba' thought Naruto as he opened the shack slowly and when he reached the room he heard throaty moans between man and woman.

He opened the door to a fimaliar seen but this time the girl was sitting on a tied up naked Shirus body.

"Shirruuuuu it feeelllsss ssoooo goooddd" she moaned out.

Though the male wasn't doing anything but staring at the broken blonde before him his eyes had held depression and sadness but he didn't do anything all he did was walk away.

But what none of them saw once again was a pissed off Minato staring at the scene before him as the strange woman continued to have sex with Narutos boyfriend Shuri.

'Naruto' he thought depressed and knew instantly what to do.

It had taken him awhile but he arrived at the blondes house where Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko were confused as to why their Father was just so happy yesterday but now had been crying his eyes out like a child.

The door was still open with the teens looked at the stares that was when Minato came through it.

But he was instantly pushed back by Nagatos attack.

"I swear if you did this to Father I will tear that soul right out of your body!" he said the Rinnegan glowing slightly.

Konan and Yahiko paled instantly having seen the attack being used of course but on accident in Amegakure.

"Maybe I will-"said the red head but he sensed his Fathers sad chakra bursting everywhere not just in a certain area it just expanded once more and more.

"Please just let me go in I promise I didn't do anything to him it was Shiru he cheated on him while they were at the Inuzukas secret location" But then he noticed what he just said had just given away that he had spied on Naruto and Shiru.

"Y-Y-You w-what?" the shocked voice of Naruto who was at the middle of the stairs looking at him with a unreadable expression.

"You don't understand Naruto its compli-"but he was then tackled in a hug a very tight one.

"You still cared for my safety even when I had a boyfriend but that didn't even last more than a day" said the blonde who was hugging Minatos waist.

"Of course Naru-chan your safety means everything to me" he said smiling brightly put his face in Narutos hair.

He took a quick sniff 'Just like I remember' he thought.

"Am I really that bad with relationships Minato?" his voice mumbled in the Jounin vest of Minatos he smiled at the shorter blonde.

"No one's ever bad at a relationship it just depends how much effort you put into them is what counts" said Minato smiling.

They sat there for a while in each other's arms Naruto looked into Minatos gaze under the starlight he was…handsome.

But the older blonde had the same thoughts as well.

He tilted the smaller blondes chin up but before they had touched each other's lips Narutos were drew away "Wait a minute don't you have a mission tomorrow?" asked the fox like blonde remembering what day it was the war had ended not to long from this date.

"Of course me and the team have a mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge" whispered the older blonde like in a dream as his eyes were half lidded along with a hazy look.

That was when the romance had ended to Naruto but Minato still wanted more of the wonderful feeling the smaller blonde brought to him.

"Is it just you guys?" he said in a normal voice looking curiously at the blonde before him.

"Mhm just us" he replied leaning closer but he was yet again assaulted with another question.

"Do you think I could join you?" the question hung in the air with no answer to follow.

"Minato?" he said cautiously but something strange was happening in the older blonde's eyes.

"Why?" Minato asked as if confused Naruto had never cared for any of his other missions why was this one so important.

"You know to keep you and your team safe you might actually need the help" he whispered the last part as the man before him still looked at him strangely.

"No" he said.

'Did he just say no?' thought the blonde as his face now scrunched up in anger.

"Why not?" Naruto said letting go of the males figure.

But so did Minato "Because I feel like our team can complete this mission" he said with a little bitterness hinted in them.

"You don't understand I really think-"Naruto tried to reason but was cut off.

"No I think _you_ don't understand _you _underestimating my teams skills if I believe them then you should to" the street was silent now.

But the smaller blonde didn't say anything as he went off to the door way mumbling a few words to the teens that were awake then shut it and began walking off to the Hokages building.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Minato a little pissed that since if Naruto wasn't going to he was going to tell the Hokage on him. How childish.

"I am going to see the Hokage" and that was all he said before he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

The now lonely blonde grunted before once more looking at the house and where Naruto disappeared then headed out to his own apartment to get ready for the mission for next morning.

* * *

**Ok guys I'm thinking of a terrible/good way to end this but I need your help with the reviews I need them PLEASE.**

**A.) Start a new sequel and end this stories plot but still have the same idea for the next continuing on story. (Reminding you if you choose this the story will have this as a background so it will STILL have NARU/MINA.**

**B.) Continue on with this story even though it will have some troubles here and there.**

**Ok so this is what I want you to do are to pick A. or B. that's all I want this will be happening for 6 days! The next chapter will be posted soon!**

**PLEASE PICK :-)**


	16. The End Of Konohas Blonde Hero

**That's right I'm working at 11:32pm on a school night :-) I just got to excited to wait XD**

* * *

_Minato with Team 7 at Open Field not far from Kannabi Bridge_

"Dang it I got dust in my eye again" said Obito getting off his goggles and putting eye drops in his eyes Kakashi, Rin, and Minato looked at him with a disappointed face.

"Obito –the Uchiha turns and looks at his Sensei- you are wearing goggles you cannot get dust in your eye if you refuse to stop these childish antiques I will have no problem giving you to my…friend Naruto to teach what it means for a real shinobi" after that was said everyone was shocked a lot hadn't their Sensei romantically like Naruto?

But it didn't matter this mission was crucial to them and if they had failed it then they would lose their stability in the war.

"Oh that reminds me Kakashi here's your reward for becoming a Jounin" he said before handing him a tri-pronged Kunai with some seals written on the handle.

"H-Here you go K-Kakashi I-I made you some medical c-cream" Rin said handing the silver haired teen a jar filled with white cream.

They all looked over at Obito who had a confused look.

"What oh wait a second I got you your gift yesterday" he said happily everyone had been shocked at the display of emotions Obito had given Kakashi it was shocking.

"Here ya go" he said while handing the son of the white fang a pack of special Kunai that were made from special metal that could be found only in the Iron Country.

"Thank you everyone" Kakashi said with both eyes in a U fashion that was when they all heard the screech of a bird or more like a hawk.

'Naruto?' thought Minato as the hawk swooped down and landed on the silver haired teens shoulder it had a paper in its mouth.

Kakashi then opened it and read the contents of it he smiled brightly through his mask and put the letter in his Kunai pouch everyone was curious to what it said but the silver haired teen would never tell not a single soul.

_Kakashi,_

_I am proud of you as a teacher and as a friend to see you make it to Jounin status this means you are becoming a prodigy in everyone eyes including me if you ever feel left out or all alone or even in a tight spot slam the seal bellow this note on to the ground and say "Summoning Jutsu" that's all plus its unlimited so you can summon me no matter how many times until I take off the seal. Kakashi Hatake you have been one of the most respective shinobi of the leaf I ever seen please keep it that way._

_Sincerely, Naruto Kurama_

They had now moved out to a new forest area where Kakashi had already spotted a Iwa Jounin that had produced mass shadow clones.

He had counted 10 of them in total he then looked over at his Sensei and began to whisper.

"Sensei I have developed a new technique I would think this is the best place to use it" Kakashi said everyone looked at him in wonderment as he held his hand out that was soon covered in lightning that had sounded like thousands of screeching birds.

"Now who's first" said the teen as he took off leaving a path of destruction in his path taking out clones left and right but that was until he found the real one but that was the time he ran out of chakra.

Minato then took his place in the fight he then flashed behind the Iwa Jounin who was shocked by this his throat was then slit by the blondes Kunai.

They had soon regrouped while Minato discussed with them that he was heading out to take out most of the Iwa Shinobi while the 3 of them had to take out the bridge.

Team 7 nodded at this and watched their Sensei disappear in the forest.

The 3 of them had been travelling awhile before Kakashi saw something strange moving in the corner of his eye then he saw it again not to long after he then threw a Kunai which made the figure appear it was another Iwa Shinobi he was smirking evilly as he looked behind them Obito looked exactly where the Iwa ninja did and found another grinning evilly as well.

"Look what we found here a girl and 2 boys well since we need secrets out of Konoha I'll just take the boy take out the rest Jiru" the dark skinned man said and soon disappeared then reappeared right behind Rin before anyone could do anything she was gone it a puff of smoke.

"Now let's see what you little brats got" said the big man known as Jiru.

He drew to Kunai along with Obito and Kakashi who also took academy Taijutsu position.

But once he again he vanished while smirking cuts appeared all over the boys bodies left and right soon Obitos goggles were gone and shattered against the ground.

"That's it" said Kakashi gearing up his Chidori once more but before it could be finished the man had almost barely missed cutting Kakashis eye because of Obito pushing him out of the way then stabbing the tree right after.

"H-H-How my J-Jutsu w-was p-perfect" he gasped having blood leak out of his mouth but then saw the eyes of the boy that had killed him it was blood red along with 2 tomoes circling slowly.

"T-The S-Sharingan" he said to himself before dying on the spot.

"O-Obito you saved me" said Kakashi with a smile but they both knew it wasn't over Rin was still in captivity.

"Kakashi we need to save Rin" but that's where the arguments soon began.

"No Obito we need to follow what I said it is the rules we must follow out on this mission-" but he was interrupted.

"Yeah well I'm breaking the rules you know what do you remember that day when Naruto trained us?" he said hopeful that Kakashi would remember.

He nodded slowly then remembered what the blonde had taught them.

_Flashback_

"_Ok kiddies your Sensei is out sick today for…some unknown reasons so I'll be taking over today" said the Kurama as he was reading his 'How to Love' book once more like any other day._

_Team 7 nodded ready for their training but they stood there for over 10 minutes waiting for the blonde to do something._

"_Oh sorry were you waiting on me" he said laughing a little while everyone sweat dropped._

"_So when I say go I want you to think of a way to get the Genjutsu that you are currently under and if you can't collaborate with each other and think of what happens to a Genjutsu and how they work of course Obito might know even Kakashi or Rin" he said before disappearing in a flock of hawks that had dispersed throughout the trees._

"_Oh I forgot to mention that this is a test so I will be hurting you as well in any possible way first one to draw blood last wins you have 1 hour" the words whispered throughout the field._

_It had been 10 minutes and none of them could figure out how to disrupt the Genjutsu Obito was still trying to remember how to get rid of it by mumbling to himself Rin just looked up at the sky thinking as well while Kakashi took in their surroundings._

_There was a boom that shocked everyone out of their thoughts._

_A gigantic fox that was silver with green eyes with 5 tails had stared angrily at them with the look of hate and malice._

"_Oh god" said Obito as he vanished without thinking of his teammates but just himself as did Kakashi and Rin._

_The fox then stopped its movements and then disappeared in particles swarming every which way it soon reformed into a version of dying of Konoha Shinobi who had 100 Iwa Shinobi about to attack and kill him._

_They all stopped at seeing this._

_An Iwa Shinobi was just about to stab the Konoha ninja but was stopped by a shuriken to the head and shoulders killing him._

_It was Kakashi who had done this along with Rin and Obito gawking at him with surprise._

_The now 99 Shinobi stared at him with hate then vanished about to kill all 3 of them._

_They fought hard and rough against the Shinobi they had attacked left and right just when one had captured Obito and started to running off with him but both Kakashi and Rin were to focused on themselves to do anything until the silver haired teen noticed that the Uchiha was gone._

_Instantly he killed two Iwa Shinobi and ran off to the aid of Obito along with Rin._

_But they were to late the Kunai was just about to land on the Uchihas face when he suddenly disappeared like the rest of the Iwa Ninja in small particles like the fox._

_The world then turned dark and cold they heard dark whispers they had started to get worried they began to voice their thoughts with each other instead of alone._

"_Wait didn't Sensei said something about disrupting Chakra" said Rin look at Obito who had mentioned something about Chakra._

_Kakashi stood in shock "Of course I remember now Sensei had said something about a Genjutsu being used on the persons mind instead of physical pain and the Chakra then wraps around the body of the enemy but that's when he said something about sending out Chakra to disrupt the attackers Chakra surrounding you" That's when they planned to use all the remains of their energy to disrupt the Genjutsu._

_Then they started to hear something that sounded like fingernails against a chalk board._

_It had gotten closer and closer by the second wails of pain coming from the darkness._

"_Hurry let's go Narutos Genjutsu is taking effect on us" said Rin._

"_Alright 3…2…1" screamed Kakashi as they all used the rest of their Chakra to disrupt the Genjutsu._

_The world around them soon reformed into one of Naruto smiling at them though still reading his book._

"_You…Pass" he said._

"_Hell yeah we-"but he was cut off by the blondes stare._

"_What did you learn at the beginning of the Genjutsu and after it" he asked the team._

_But no one truly had an answer the blonde sighed then explained the point of the test._

"_You see…Kakashi, Obito, and Rin at the start you were figuring how to get out all by yourselves but at the end you used teamwork to get out of it but that's not the only reason though of the test" he said putting his book away._

"_When Obito was taken and you two were yourselves what had happened when you saw him…" Naruto waited for an answer._

"_I-I rescued him not caring for my own safety" said Rin with Kakashi agreeing._

"_I will now recite to you what my famous teacher had taught me oh so many years ago now pay attention because this will affect your who whole ninja careers if you take my words to heart" they all leaned forward a little in anticipation and this is what Naruto said._

"_Those who do not follow the Ninja Rules are scum –Kakashi smiled from under his mask while Obito was shocked- but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" then he left to take care of some things while leaving the team shocked at his words._

_Flashback End_

"You mean to tell me that you didn't listen to any of that" said Obito now furious with anger swirling in his eyes.

"Y-Your right O-Obito" whispered Kakashi sadly as he stared at the ground but found something patting his back and it was his best friend Obito Uchiha.

"Now let's go save Rin" he said with a smirk running off with Kakashi following.

* * *

_With Naruto and Zetsu back at Konoha_

"D-Daddy I-I have s-something t-to tell you" said a very soft voice as he entered his Fathers room while he was painting on a canvas.

It had been that very day when his Dad had asked Shiru to leave of course he didn't argue but all he did was give a soft goodbye and a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Oh what is it Zetsu?" said Naruto who had moved his painting around so the green haired boy couldn't see it.

"Well Daddy I had a scary dream on your date with Shiru-" but he was cut off with a hug from his Dad.

"I'm sorry Zetsu if you needed me here you could have asked Nagato or even Yahiko to come and find me" he said softly.

"It was scary an old man was asking me to bring the nine tails to him but it was even weirder when he had asked me to bring you to him I don't know why but he said that if I did he would leave us alone and never hurt us again" he said while hugging his Father.

"Zetsu its o-" but the blonde was cut off when he felt himself being pulled away 'Good thing I knew this would happen but damn right now really?' he thought then remembered what he had discussed with the Hokage.

_Flashback_

"_No means no Naruto I can't have you go with Team 7 unless Minato agrees" stated a firm Sandaime._

_The blonde didn't say anything as to knowing if he told the Hokage more about the past the future would be screwed up beyond belief._

"_Your acting like Minato they need me to be their-"but he was cut off by a glare from Sarutobi._

"_Naruto if you dare tell what is right or wrong for my ninja I will personally have you removed from Konohas Military" stated the wise but yet scary voice._

_The office stood quite for more than 5 minutes before the blonde sighed "Hokage-sama have Minato watch over my kids until Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan are 18 then he can leave the family alone and once the boys have reached 15 they can take care of themselves the teens can leave Konoha if they wish that is their choice but I want my boys to stay here in Konoha by my wish"._

"_Naruto you don't mean that-"but he was cut off that had even surprised the Anbu._

"_I said I would die for this village Hokage-sama and this might be one of those times so this may be our last goodbye" said the blonde before walking out._

_The Sandaime sighed as he felt tears go on the rims of his eyes "Look at what you have done Naruto you have made an old man cry" he said to himself as a tear fell from a true warrior that had just walked out his office door._

_Flashback End_

'Damnit I needed more time especially if Zetsu is finally saying information about Madara' thought the blonde as he appeared before a beaten up Team 7 with a Iwa Shinobi who had a crazed smile he had just triggered something apparently by the Chakra residue.

The walls then began to fall on each other rocks going every which way.

"Run" screamed Narutos voice with strain as they ran a rock had hit Kakashis face he had then fallen onto the ground with yelp.

A gigantic rock was now hurtling toward the silver haired teen but Naruto had done what he thought would happen. He saved a Human Beings life.

When he threw Kakashi out of the way everything was in slow motion he had hit Obito who had rushed to push him out of the way but had caught him instead with Narutos throw.

Team 7 watched as rocks began to crumble and collapse on Naruto and his child Zetsu.

No one said a word as the dust cleared revealing a hole to where the body of Naruto layed arms and legs covered with giant rocks.

He coughed up blood as a rock had just hit his gut roughly.

"Naruto!" they all shrieked as they jumped down to the unstable hole.

-Start sad and dramatic music-

"Naruto-Sensei are you ok?" said Obito who looked emotionally crushed by the sight of his 'Sensei' being crushed by giant rocks.

The blonde gasped out as more blood spilled from his mouth.

"D-Donn't l-look s-so down guys t-to pass the t-time I h-have story to t-tell…" he said while he took in wild breaths.

They all started to cry at the scene of Minatos love dying in front of them.

"When I was a boy –cough- I was all alone with no to care for me I was beaten many times a day by citizens and ninjas alike it was hell –cough- but it was then on my 8th Birthday that a certain man had asked me if I wanted to become a weapon for the village and of course I said yes to this I thought I would finally have been loved by someone but it all turned dark from that point forward…I was cold and ruthless when I had finished I had met some people who had still cared for me for more than a friend they were my lovers but each one destroyed my heart one after another it was too painful to relieve but later I had met one Minato Namikaze the light of my darkness –coughs up more blood- why I told you this story because I wanted you to know of what a life a Human Sacrifice was all about being a Jinchuuriki is something that I wouldn't want to relive hopefully I won't…I want the 3 of you to carry on my teachings it would mean the world to me tell my family that I love them with all my heart tell them I'm sorry I couldn't be there for them and tell Minato..-coughs- tell him…that-" his words were cut off when rocks had started falling but Naruto mouthed words only Obito could understand because of the Sharingan.

'Tell him that I wish we could have been more than friends' and that was it before he was pulled out by a crying Kakashi and Rin but he had grabbed something off the forehead of Narutos his head band.

As they came out of the hole that had killed one of the rarest people among many it was truly heartbreaking but they all saw a large amount of Iwa Nin in the forest not far from their location.

They all drew Kunai in rage of what the war had done to everyone.

But Kakashi had two things in his hand one was the letter Naruto had given him and the other Minatos Special Kunai.

'This is for Naruto-Sensei' they all thought while they faced off against the Iwa Shinobi.

* * *

_Kannabi Bridge_

The bridge had just blown up under the eyes of Team 7 it had now laid in waste under them the Shinobi on the other side had stared at them with hate and anger but they couldn't reach them now they would have to go through the front lines of the border of Konoha.

It was that time when there Sensei arrived with a big smile on his face and congratulated them for destroying the bridge but noticed not one of them faced them.

Then he noticed a headband Obito had clenched in his hand that had dried blood on it but it had only been the 3 of them and they all had theirs on why would…

"Who died?" whispered Minato quietly.

They continued not to look at him but names raced through the blondes mind as to who it could be 'Roku? No he was in the front lines, Jemu? No he wasn't anywhere near this position…but who else could it be?' his mind raced through the possible names but none seemed to come up.

"This makes no sense no one was in current position when I left you so who was it" asked the blonde.

He then looked at Kakashis hands which held a blood spotted letter along with his Kunai in his other hand but his letter it looked just like the one he receive from…Naruto.

"Kakashi let me see the letter" stated the Jounin.

Of course Kakashi agreed but it was slow and questioning.

He read it over with a smile as to Narutos caring instincts but his blood instantly ran cold as he examined the seal it had been used just not too long ago it was still overheated from its use.

"Y-You d-don't m-mean" he stuttered looking back at head band and imagined it being place on his crushes head.

But all three nodded not daring to look at their Sensei.

"No NO! It can't be true! Where is he take me to him!" screamed the blonde hysterically at his team.

They didn't answer but Obito walked forward and gave him Narutos headband stained with his blood he then said the words "He wished you two could have been more than friends" he whispered then started walking with his team back to Konoha leaving their Sensei to grieve at his misfortune.

"Naruto why would you leave me all alone and your family all alone you wanted to do was to care for the misfortunate and change their life just to make them happy" tears now fell from his eyes.

"Yet you stood their taking all the work just to please but you should have had someone to help you someone like me" he said.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO KURAMA AND I ALWAYS WILL!" screamed Minato even if it was out of character he needed the release of those words.

"Always" he whispered then traveled to where his team slept and crawled into his tent letting darkness take over.

* * *

_Mountains' Graveyard Madaras Hideout_

Zetsu had had just reformed with his father who had broken arms and legs who had fainted from the damage they had landed in front of a very old man who was now smiling evilly strange eyes swirling in anticipation.

"Looks like the experiments can begin" he said with anticipation grabbing the broken boy and placed him in front of an odd statue.

"Zetsu if you want your Daddy to live you'll need to give me some of your blood" he said though the green haired boy scared he held out his arm while Madara had taken his blood and put it in a vile.

The old man proceeded to draw out his own blood to and put it in a vile as well.

He then threw the two of them in the gigantic demonic statues mouth its eyes opened wide open once they landed inside of them.

"W-What d-did y-you d-do?!" said Zetsu who was scared at what was happening.

"Simple your Father shall take my place when I die but not before I do a little…changing to him" he said grinning evilly.

The statues mouth now opened wide open and its hands and arms moving to carry the blonde in its hands.

Instantly blue chakra had been pushed out of its mouth and into Narutos body.

His screams of pain had hurt Zetsu each time they came echoing off the walls.

10 minutes later it had been finished the statue then returned to its original position.

Naruto was different then he was before his hair had a darker tint into it while his whisker marks seemed more defined then normal.

Madara had pushed Zetsu forward along with him to fainted man who was now panting.

"Just one extra push" whispered the Uchiha as he placed a seal over Narutos heart leaving his memories changed beyond comparison everything he once knew was gone except for Zetsu being his son and the Madara being his Grandfather.

The memories the dark haired man left were ones of him being trained by Madara extensively and that of world domination through Plan Almighty Peace and that he had the nine tails sealed into him because of it being necessary for the plan.

'Perfect' he thought before leaving the container of the nine tails and Zetsu to be alone together.

* * *

**OK SO THIS IS WHERE I MIGHT END IT...**

**REMEMBER…**

**A.) Start a new sequel and end this stories plot but still have the same idea for the next continuing on story. (Reminding you if you choose this the story will have this as a backround so it will STILL have NARU/MINA.**

**B.) Continue on with this story even though it will have some troubles here and there.**

**5 more day's people! Start voting! PLEASE ;)**

**NO MORE CHAPTERS SHALL BE WRITTEN UNTIL THE VOTING IS DECIDED!**


	17. The New Beginning

**Now for the beginning of the continued story :)**

**Summary: Naruto has 'died' in saving Team 7 along with his son Zetsu. The Kurama Clan along with Minato are facing new foes one being there thought dead brother Zetsu and a man named Rukidou who are they can they defeat them? Is Naruto really dead?**

* * *

_Konoha 7 years later the very day Naruto and Zetsu 'died'_

A fish like teen was grumbling to himself as he ate sushi along with his brother Deidara.

They were discussing about the mission that was coming up where it involved all of the Kurama excluding Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato to go out on a S-Class mission to travel to a large bandit hideout in the land of birds that has taken over towns and taking woman along with whatever they had in the town.

Why Kisame was grumbling was because of how his brother had remarked that he was technically eating his own kind that earned him a punch in the gut as he was laughing.

Kisame was a blue skinned 16 year old teen who had a shark like grin he had 3 gills on each cheek his hair was dark blue but he kept it up along with covering his ears with a Konoha headband signaling he was a shinobi of Konoha though he was skilled enough to be Anbu he was held back into Jounin by the Hokage because of…special reasons of course he was strong it suited him well along with a sword on his back that he trained with since he was a child though he never like his past until a now deceased father saved him from suffering in Kiri.

Deidara who was still on the ground dying in laughter and pain he had platinum blonde hair in a long pony tails but had his bangs covering his left eye he was slender and lean nowhere near as muscular as Kisame but still strong the same but he was special he used to reside in Iwagakure until a Naruto Kurama his father…dead father…had rescued him and gave him a better life with family and friends in Konoha but he had something special only one person ever had it was the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai that only was resided in Iwa until it was brought here to Konoha he could do so much with it though the best of it was how he could make art out of clay and send it to an opponent when he pulses his chakra the clay instantly explodes it was truly a remarkable ability.

"You two never grow up do you?" said a silver haired teen who had a 3 red bladed scythe that was attached to his back with a chain on the end of it he was known as Hidan the Jashinist in the family he was also a strange teenage boy in the family though it hadn't been long since he was adopted into the family when their father had died he had made a deal with the Hokage that he could kill enemies but not allies in the religious views of Jashin he was muscular along with Kisame he had remarkable abilities in Taijutsu and with his ability to be immortal through being in battle at being struck in vital point he could he even survive with his head cut off but the bad side about it was he couldn't go on missions or even go outside from his house until uncle Kakazu came over and patched him up and scolded him for being such a brat at not taking care of himself.

"Ha funny Hidan I don't think I could laugh any harder" said Kisame who had a shark like grin on his face.

"Y-Yeah was that a challenge, un?" said Deidara who had his verbal tick added to it but he scolded straight after.

"Brothers stop your senseless fighting we must go to our father's and Zetsus grave it's time for us to give him our respects" said an angelic voice.

A red headed 15 year old teen who was smiling slightly was known as Sasori Kurama a grand puppet master of Konoha he was so far skilled that he was barely challenged in Konoha by anyone because of his special poison he coats his weapons in for his puppets in battle. He was lean of course he barely any Jutsu at all except for using puppets with Chakra strings along with seals he places in people's minds for special occasions he had red hair that travelled down to his ears with warm chocolate eyes that attracted mostly men then woman.

Everyone stopped and looked at Sasori with sad expressions it had affected that night when Minato told them of what happened to their father that fateful day Kisame hadn't cared on what anyone thought he had trained long and hard on water based jutsu and swords Deidara had focused more on art then other things along with Sasori who just made more and more puppets under depression but Hidan had just killed more animals and finally humans when he graduated from the academy.

The 4 of them walked to the grave site which held a statue of Naruto who was holding Zetsu in his arms though it was small it still mean a lot to any one in Konoha it had the scripture on it 'Naruto Kurama kind, caring, and especially a true ninja of Konoha has given his life with his son for the life of others in the 3rd Great Shinobi War'.

Each one of them prayed silently then headed to the office of the Hokage each walking quietly when walking by some girls and boys they instantly swooned for Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan but Kisame didn't really pay attention as he walked faster the Hokages office.

Once upon the door Kisame opened it with a jerk and found Minato Namikaze sitting behind his desk looking at a photo of him and their father cheeks pressed together while taking the photo.

"Hokage-sama" said Sasori.

"Oh…sorry I didn't notice you enter please knock next time and please stop calling me Hokage-sama call me whatever you like" said the blonde as he slowly put down the picture still gazing at it slightly.

"Anyways I want you 4 to go to a main bandit location and destroy it it's been heard that they have been stealing our trade from Kusa and it is affecting the shops here in Konoha this mission is A-Rank and if any ninja show up them it will be considered S-Rank now I want Deidara to be team captain on this one" said the Hokage as he glanced into each of the teens eyes.

"Also if you have the energy and time there is to be rumored Orochimaru has joined an organization when defecting from Konoha not long ago I want you to bring him back" said Minato having a serious aura around him saying 'if you are hurt in any way you're coming back immediately after the mission'.

When their father had died Minato had agreed to take care of them until the Akatsuki 3 grew up to be 18 now during that time the blonde had tried to become more than just a simple guardian but more like a father but the boys though they didn't show it couldn't help but agree to what the yellow flash wanted.

They all nodded with a 'Hai' to add before they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Minato sighed "Oh Naruto why did you have to die that day" he to himself before getting up to buy roses for the one he loved and always would.

* * *

_Outside the Bandit Hideout_

Deidara had just made a clay hawk and was now sitting on it waiting for the signal to begin the plan was for him to take care of the camp by unleashing his C-3 onto the hideout while his brothers try to make sure everyone died while to the bombing took place.

He then saw a glint of steel from Hidans blade from the moonlight telling him to continue forward.

The clay hawk then took off into the sky above the hideout some projectiles were shot at him like kunai and shuriken but they were all stopped by other weapons.

A fireball was then shot at the hawk Deidara was forced to move to the right 'Damn it now I lost my way damnit Kisame why didn't you stop it with your attack'.

As for a fact all of his brothers were killing bandits left and right along with some ninja none of them noticed the fire ball being launched.

"Ok here we go" said Deidara as he was above his destination holding a strange art piece that had wings on its back with strange clay hands covering his eyes.

He was just about to drop the C-3 bomb but he then felt something strange it was a chakra source far off in the distance but it belonged to someone he knew Deidara was sure of it.

That's when the bomb left his fingers and sailed to earth.

"Art is an explosion" he said to himself then made the appropriate hand seals "Katsu!" he screamed pulsing his chakra to activate the bomb.

A huge poof of smoke was seen and a now gigantic form of what was in Deidaras hand had now landed into the earth then exploding not a second later leaving a mark on the earth itself it even earned his brothers smiles and grins at him when he came down to meet them.

Sasori stood smiling but then it disappeared having unlocked his chakra before any of his brothers he knew what his dead father's chakra was though it had been forever since he sensed it was faint but it was at the location Minato was speaking of.

"Sasori do you need to head back to Konoha you little wimp?" said Hidan though it sounded rude in their ears it was caring words.

"No that chakra I remember it…reminds me of our fathers" Everyone froze at this and looked to where Sasori was looking though it was a deep dark forest.

The red head then disappeared into the forest his brothers soon chased after him wondering what had gotten into him sure they all had felt this familiar chakra but it was nothing to go after.

Sasori then stopped and took a look around at an abandoned temple that had torches surrounding the outside and leading inside through a grand door and cement steps leading lower into the earth once entered.

Everyone soon caught up with him and was now looking at him as if he was crazy but the puppet master pointed into the temple.

"Orochimarus in there along with the familiar chakra signature what do you say as a team?" they all stood in thought then stared back into the temple.

"I saw we go" said Deidara shrugging.

"Whatever" said Hidan and Kisame together.

"What about as brothers?" said Sasori still looking into the temple.

"I would go anywhere with you bro" said Kisame with a similar response from Hidan and Deidara.

Sasori smiled "Then lets show them what the Kuramas can do".

They all agreed then vanished into the temple hoping to figure out who had this strange chakra along with bringing back Orochimaru.

* * *

_Inside the temple_

"Kukuku is that all" said a pale man

"Orochimaru why would I come with false information I want you to join me" said a strange figure with his blue eyes that hid under a mask his hair didn't show though as it was hidden by the full body suit though it wasn't a normal one it had two eye holes to reveal those piercing eyes but it had 9 tomoes two on the outside of the eyes the rest were scattered along the edge of the mask but the rest of it was blank it was truly a mystery. He had on a dark grey cloak with a trimming of black that had a high collar that hid the bottom portion of his mask with a symbol of the organization which was on the back of the cloak it was the statue of outer path but only one person knew what it was and it was the figure wearing it.

"I know your game you think you can just use me like all those other mindless shinobi don't make me laugh" said Orochimaru.

"Then you are of no use to me" said the voice as a kunai appeared out of its arm sleeve and almost hitting the pale man's heart but it had missed by millimeters.

"Oh so close looks like you aren't as good as I thou-"but that was when his other sleeve had slid out yet another kunai stabbing Orochimarus stomach.

"Ha y-you think something like t-this could s-stop me!" he screamed out but when making some hand seals nothing had happened.

"W-Why isn't this working" he said gasping as blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Simple I disrupted your chakra flow with my seal" this had shocked the snake like man.

"You are powerless" the masked man said but Orochimaru froze at those words as they reminded him of someone who had said those exact words 7 years ago but he couldn't remember who it was or what the name of person name was.

"Now you d-"the figure tried to say but had stopped when sensing 4 strangely familiar chakra sources.

Sasori then moved into the room with a sudden stop as he saw Orochimaru and the masked man.

"Who are you?" said the angelic voice and as calm as always.

Then 3 other teens made their way into the room and took in the situation.

The figures eyes stared at them with his strange eyes that were the sharpest bright blue instead of Minatos and shakily removed himself from Orochimaru who was confused at what was happening.

"The Kurama's I've heard about your clan…Kisame Kurama-Hoshigaki, Deidara Kurama, Sasori Kurama, and finally Hidan Kurama…but you're missing some of your family members aren't you what with your father being dead along with your brother" said the figure who had regained composure.

"You Fucker I'll kill you" said the now enraged Hidan.

The Jashinist throwing his blade at the mysterious man but right before it hit the man grabbed it like it was nothing.

"What a nuisance you all are" he said before throwing blade back twice as hard which the silver haired teen dodged effectively.

Suddenly two miniature clay birds found themselves right next to the man while Deidara screamed "Katsu".

An explosion rocked the room letting earth crumble down and crack above them but the man was still there like nothing happened.

"What a pity you couldn't hit me and I thought you were better the-"but a sword found its way into the figures chest.

"You thought wrong" said Kisame who was grinning like a shark.

They all stared at the figure that had fallen to the floor with the sword sticking out of his chest but he simply poofed away in blood and smoke.

"So even Sasori couldn't tell that it was a blood clone looks like I really guessed your clan wrong" said the figure.

"Oh yeah take this!" screamed Hidan who had now drawn a simple sword with a black handle and had started Kenjutsu battle with the man.

But in retaliation he drew a wakazashi from his sleeve and parried strikes with the S-Class Konoha Shinobi.

Sasori now joined the battle with his two puppets.

Slicked with poison each needle, kunai, shuriken, and any other type of weapon were now shot at the man who was still fighting the silver haired teen.

Once every one thought they had succeeded it was soon distinguished as the man had repelled all weapons shot at him though they went every which way luckily none of the teens were injured but Orochimaru had been hit hard in the stomach by a stray kunai right next to the one the figure had hit the pale man with.

"Well then I guess you took care of the dirty deed for that I thank you" said the man as he started to walk out of the room that was ready to collapse on itself.

"Wait a second who the hell are you!" screamed Hidan standing up but stumbled a bit along the way.

"I don't think that's important right now but…your village will be of need my services soon I'm sure" he said quietly as his sandals hit against concrete with a 'thud' then he disappeared like he never was never there.

"If anyone asks…Orochimaru lost horribly to us" said Kisame with a shark grin but it was clearly seen that he was breathing rather hard.

"You imbeciles don't you understand you let one of _our_ worst enemy get away" hissed the pale man who was breathing rather hard because of the fatal hit along with the poison going into his system soon his head slumped over unconscious.

"Whatever, un" said Deidara who was still looking at where the strange man vanished.

"Kisame, Hidan, Deidara we need to bring our target home or else the Hokage won't be pleased with our futile actions for nothing and he needs to hear about these…events" said Sasori as he went over to Orochimaru.

"Your just gonna let him get away?" said the silver haired teen who was gripping his strange weapon very tightly in anger.

"For now…" replied the red head.

* * *

_Konoha Grave Yard_

Minato was walking slowly with roses in his hands a whole dozen to be exact but instead of them being blood red they were Narutos favorite color orange.

Though when he asked for them the Yamanakas stared at him strangely but said it could be done with orange dye and chakra but it had been all worth it.

As he walked the nightly fog rolled into the grave yard but he took a quick and sharp left to a special grave stone that was a secret to everyone except the Sandaime and the Kurama family.

The blonde walked with a small smile on his face to see the stone that looked just like Naruto but of course it could never be real that made his smile disappear into a impassive face.

When he came out of the brush and into a small clearing he saw a statue of his love Naruto and of course the statue of Zetsu right next to him both were hugging like father and son.

But there was a figure staring at the statue and it didn't look like man or woman it had a strange outline of a…Venus fly trap along with a head in the middle.

"Z-Zetsu!?" said Minato scared and surprised.

The figure looked back and immediately started to disappear into the ground.

"Wait Zetsu is that you?" said the blonde rushing forward until tripping onto a root that had grown between the figure and him 'that wasn't there before!' the thought screamed in the blondes mind.

But it was too late when he looked up once more to see the strange plant like figure but it was gone.

"Great now I'm definitely losing my mind" grumbled Minato as he dusted himself off and grabbed the dozen orange roses and layed them before the grave stone of Naruto.

"Why Naruto…why would you leave me like this? What is it for me to live in my own misery wanting someone to love that isn't alive anymore? I just wish I knew" the blonde said to himself as he started to leave to secret clearing shedding a tear along the way as he walked off one thing bugged his mind.

The root wasn't there.

* * *

_Unknown Place_

"Zetsu…where have you gone?" asked figure.

An angelic just like Sasoris had made its way to the ears of the masked man "Father I have spied on Konoha and have seen the 4th Hokage grieving for the one he loved…again".

The man sighed and took off the mask that had guarded his identity showing Zetsu what had lied underneath.

"Why do you hide your face?" asked Zetsu.

"I…do it for our goal Zetsu" he said.

"But Father why must you follow something that wi-"the green haired teen tried to say but was cut off.

"Don't! Your Great Grandfather wanted the two of us to complete his goals that was his wish for us-"but to his surprise the plant like teen had interrupted him.

"You are correct that was _his _wish not ours or even my own I follow you Father but if you cannot see fit to be a good father like you _used_ to be then I have no reason to stay here" said Zetsu angered as his cloak just like his fathers started to flap a little.

"I…see" he said.

Once he had said that it had been a long while before anyone spook "I want you to travel to Konoha likewise with the other ninja villages and make sure they learn of me".

Though it was another couple seconds Zetsu sighed in defeat as he looked at his father with depressed eyes "Of course Father".

"Good" he then diverted his attention somewhere else while putting his mask back on and began to sink into the ground just like Zetsu had done.

But something came into mind right before his head sunk in the ground like the rest of his body "How silly of my…tell them I am Rikudō".

And that was it he was gone and now the green haired teen would follow suit soon enough.

* * *

_Konoha Council Meeting Room Next Day_

No one said a word the room was silent from Civilian and to Ninja members alike not one said anything they didn't call them 'liars' or even laugh at what they had heard.

The Hokage, Minato, had an expressionless face after hearing what Sasori had said to them.

"So you're saying this…strange man had shown up and had defeated Orochimaru _and_ had managed to get away from your team which had the majority of the whole Kurama clan but not only this he had said that Konoha itself would call up his services as a ninja…Sasori if you ever meet this man again make sure to capture him and take him back here and tell the writers of the bingo book they have a new entry make sure he is first page once you open up the cover" and with that Sasori nodded then stepped backwards with his brothers who had said nothing as they entered the meeting.

"Hokage-sama, what do you think personally of this strange man?" asked Homura concerned.

"I think we should have him declared as S-class since he has taken down Orochimaru and has escaped one of Konohas top clans not only that but if worse comes to worse then I myself would go after him if there is even a sighting of him in the Land of Fire" that made some gasps go throughout the room.

"You really think that this is something that requires some such as yourself?" said a slightly tubby civilian who was a little peeved that the greatest shinobi of their village would leave to deal with _one _simple enemy.

All eyes were on him and he felt instantly uncomfortable.

"What is your name _civilian_?" said Minato with a little venom dripping from that word.

"I am Kuren Jobi owner of 5 restraunts father of-"but he was cut off.

"I only asked for your name not your life story –some of the other members giggled- so correct me if I'm wrong but since you are a civilian do you have any interest or even any say in Shinobi affairs?" asked the Yondaime.

"No but-"a finger silenced the Civilian.

"Then get out…all of the civilians you must leave this meeting has now shinobi affairs to attend to" said Minato with a deathly voice.

"But-"he was silenced but this time it was not the Hokage it was something growing out of the wall furthest away from them all.

It became clearer but the growing bulge from the wall became more colorful and had taken the form of a green Venus fly trap that was closed.

Soon Minato, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and even Kisame were horrified as they had seen this image before.

The Venus fly trap had now come out of the wall attached to a male's body now it was all clear of who this could be.

"Z-Zetsu?!" said Minato who stuttered at the sight of the strange teen before him.

"Yes it is me –the Venus fly trap opens- Zetsu" said the smiling green haired teen.

"H-How-"but he was cut off when he noticed the cloak the teen was wearing and instantly the world seemed to be crashing down.

"Y-You joined a mercenary?" whispered Minato.

But Zetsu shook his head in defiance "I have never joined I was _always_ a part of it when it was first made".

Then the blonde got his confidence back once more from the shock he then noticed every civilian was on the opposite wall from Zetsu himself along with the Shinobi Council guarding them.

"How are you alive?!" screamed Deidara obviously angered by seeing his _living_ brother that he hasn't seen for 7 years.

"I was surprised you haven't figured it out already you just saw what I have done it should be very simple" said the mocking voice of Zetsu.

It took everyone a few moments but Sasori was the first to answer "So you got away from rock slide that had supposedly 'killed' you but…what has happened to Father?" this left the whole room silent.

Though there was no answer to the question only a tear had graced the brown eye of the green haired teen.

"So is he alive or not?!" screamed Kisame who looked enraged as well.

"Minato I have come to tell you about my…partner his name is Rikudō and also that if you ever request our services you must find us first, you must send a shinobi if you wish or even yourself if you must but that is all I can say if you wish for more information just find me or my partner we will be waiting" after those words Zetsu had begun to sink into the ground just like how he had entered but in reverse.

As he had almost shut the fly trap surrounding his head a word stopped him "Zetsu" that word had made the green haired teen stop and look at Minato.

"Is Naruto alive?" the blonde had asked so caring that it had given the plant like teen for hope for his father to be free from Madaras grasp.

Through his Venus fly trap barely open he then spoke "I am sorry but I must go if you want to learn more have Rikudō answer your questions" he quickly closed his fly trap then sunk into the earth quickly and quietly.

No one said a word until Kisame spoke up "Well isn't it obvious we'll have to call up this Rikudō guy Zetsu keeps talking about and beat him to a living pulp until he gives us an answer".

Everyone except Minato stared at him until Sasori spoke "You know this time that might actually work" he then laughed a little before walking out with a smiling Deidara and smirking Hidan soon Kisame followed a shark grin forming on his face.

"Anbu get me Kushina Uzumaki I must speak with her" said the blonde who flashed out of the room.

* * *

_Kumo_

"And you think that I would just agree to that!" screamed the Yondaime Raikage who was known for his temper throughout the ninja world and this ninja had just angered him beyond belief.

"Y-Yes s-sir I just t-thought t-that-"the large fist of the Raikage then broke the desk.

"You thought you could smuggle an Iwa Shinobi in this ninja village without my consent even if he was wanting to share secrets you should have-"but the furious man stopped at seeing a strange plant like man step out of the wall.

"Hello Raikage-sama I was asked by my partner to discuss of his job as a mercenary his name is-"Zetsu was stopped as rough hand grasped his throat threatening to break it.

"And how pray tell could you get into my office without me knowing!?" screamed A as was already angered by his own ninja but this was just making him furious.

"Raikage all I wanted to say is that Rikudō is now searching for a job along with me in the fellow ninja villages I have already spoken with Konoha and Suna" he gasped out.

A was just about to say something until a finger tapped him on his shoulder lightly but enough to get his attention.

"What now!?" screamed the Yondaime of Kumo.

"Please let go of my partner I am sorry for the inconvenience that he has shown" said a familiar voice.

The figure of Rikudō stood just a few inches shorter than the Raikage himself but he had the aura of power surrounding him.

They stared at each other long and hard neither one blinking.

"How about a battle…if you win I join you along with my partner Zetsu as your ninja but if I win you will let the both of us go with us in mind in case of any…mercenary jobs" said Rikudō.

"I agree" said A releasing the strange teen.

Just then the door was ripped off its hinges by a young man probably a few years younger than the Raikage himself.

"Yo bro, I smell some fear what's going on in here?" asked the one and only Killer B the Jinchuuriki of the Eight Tails. The Hachibi.

"B can your senseless raping can't you see we are busy" said the Yondaime feeling his anger go away a little bit at seeing his brother.

It was suddenly quite in the room a little to quite "You went too far can't you see now expect for you to meet little ol' Hachibi" just as the rap was finished a hand of Rikudō stopped him.

"Raikage what if I went against your Jinchuuriki instead of you would that be ok?" asked the masked man.

"Come on bro, you gotta let us go!" said Killer B with excitement fighting this new foe.

"Fine" said A believing that his brother could win the fight.

* * *

_Kumo Arena_

Killer B and Rikudō stood watching each other one in excitement the other with impassive eyes.

"You should know better than to not look at your opponent" said the masked man.

"Who said I wasn't lookin, so you better be bookin, because I aint foolin" said the rapper throwing his lightning chakra induced pencil at his opponent.

Hand seals had formed fast then to dodge the incoming deathly pencil he then slammed his hand down onto the ground "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence" said the man.

Everyone who was watching was shocked at this Wood Style has only ever been used by the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju and now this strange man was able to use it like nothing.

Soon giant trees burst from the ground large and big Rikudō then jumped onto a tree Killer B following suit.

'So this fool just thought I was schooled? Well-'his thoughts were interrupted as his Biju the Hachibi had made its way into his thoughts.

'**B this is not the time for you rapping you need to actually pay attention to this one he knows the Wood Style who knows what else this man could have up his sleeve' **said the 8 tails concerned for B's health.

'I gotcha bro' thought B as he then looked at his opponent before him.

"Let's get this on the road, so you can see the full Hachibi mode!" screamed the rapper as he charged to the man who was standing their waiting patiently.

"Take this!" 4 tentacles then came out of B's mid-back and smashed where the used to be masked man was 'fast' was all he thought before he was kicked down on to the dirt ground.

"Wood Style: Smothering Binding Technique" said the man whose arms turned into branches once his feet hit the ground that had made spider web cracks one hitting the earth.

Soon his tree like arms wrapped around the now struggling rapper who was quickly being immobile by the technique.

"Ha! Jokes on you, take this fool" said Killer B who then disappeared in a puddle of ink.

"Lariat!" screamed the Jinchuuriki as his body was covered in red blazing Biju chakra.

'No!' thought Zetsu as the technique collided with his father.

But it was a shock to what they saw when the smoke cleared.

* * *

_Konoha Hokages Office_

"Minato what did you need?" asked a worried Kushina.

"You…used to be a Jinchuuriki…I was wondering if you could...help me out with something important" said Minato who was turned around from the beautiful sight of Konoha to the Konohas very own Red Death who was wearing a simple black strapped dress that went to knee level.

"Of course Minato what does that have to do with me being a Jinchuuriki?" asked Kushina.

"I just need you to answer this question then you can go" said the blonde with a smile.

The red head nodded "When a Jinchuuriki dies what happens to their Biju?" asked Minato.

Of course the answer was immediate "Well when the container dies when the Biju is still sealed into him/her it is still sealed within the container and is for a long time doesn't appear but it is soon reincarnated in later years for say the Ichibi it could come back in half a year or even the Kyuubi it could come back in 5 years" said Kushina but she then noticed the blondes happy reaction to her answer.

"Kushina thank you so much I'll see you later" said Minato as he walked out the door to find a couple of people.

* * *

_Kumo Arena_

Killer B's special move Biju cloaked Lariat was stopped by the Rikudōs very own Biju cloak.

"Y-You're a J-Jinchuuriki!" grunted the rapper who was trying to hold his ground.

"Of course is that a problem" said the man with ease he then knocked Killer B far ways away and through a couple of trees.

"N-No but if you want a fight you get one!" screamed the rapper as the full 8 tails had now became in full size towering over everything in village.

"To easy Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu!" said the man slamming both hands deep underground until it reached his elbow then he stopped as two gigantic wooden hands came out of the ground followed by many more.

"This Jutsu is designed for incasing Biju there is no way you can beat me" said Rikudō.

Two extra wooden hands had made hand seals and 2 wooden clones just like the masked man had stood by his side waiting for orders then the large wooden hands started to wrap around the Biju making him transform to his original state.

"N-NO!" shouted Killer B still in tailed beast mode as a gigantic ball of pure chakra had begun to form in its mouth then it screamed "Bijudama!" then a gigantic beam of chakra was shot at the masked man.

"Now" said Rikudō then his two wooden clones made fast hand seals then slammed both hands into the ground and shouted "Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu" a gigantic wooden face with tusks sticking out of his mouth with sharp teeth bared was blocking the man along with his clones who were preforming the Jutsu.

"A-Almost t-there" said the masked man struggling to keep up the barrier along with controlling large wooden hands that the Biju kept breaking out of.

But that was when the Biju disappeared in a puff of smoke signaling the Jinchuuriki has reverted to his human body.

Killer B was now running onto the wooden arm with 2 chakra filled swords and was now heading to the barrier that protected Rikudō from the Bijudama.

"Ha you can't beat me, now get you just angered Killer B!" he shouted as wooden hands tried to grab or smash to stop his movements but it was top late his two swords had now cut into the wood deeply.

The onlookers didn't make any movements at all they just stared.

He then shouted "Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" lightning had then travelled into the barrier and into the ground but no sound was made from his enemy no one little whimper.

"So Mr. Rikudō you have-"but he was interrupted as an angered masked man came from the ground.

"Not so fast I'm still not down for the count" he said before making hand seals once more.

"Wood Style: Foo Dog Heads" whispered the masked man and then 12 wooden dog head totem poles appeared Rikudō then sat down hands clasped together.

"Attack" said the mercenary instantly all 12 dog heads had started to attack Killer B sucking away all the Biju chakra he was trying to make once they got close enough.

'**Don't you understand you must take out the Jutsu caster if you wish to use my chakra without it being taken' **said the Hachibi annoyed that his chakra was disappearing so quickly.

'Of course' thought the rapper.

He then ceased all of the Biju chakra coursing through him and began to use his normal chakra to attack the man who was surprised by these sudden actions.

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do" said Rikudō blue eyes widening with the intensity of the battle.

"Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu!" he said switching hand seals the strange chakra sucking dog totem poles fell apart and 4 wood clones had gone side by side in a complete circle with the masked man.

"5…4… -Killer B was now frantically running faster and faster to end the battle with this his opponent-…3…2….'Too late'…1!" he then screamed along with his 4 clones "Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!" the ground inward to Rikudō and the 4 wood clones had soon rumbled and cracked and with an explosion a gigantic wooden dragon appeared with the look of power on it.

"Damn…" whispered the rapper as he instantly stopped.

'**B now is your chance!' **said Hachibi trying to get his container focused.

'_Correct Mr. 8' _thought B as he instantly pumped in 7 tails worth of chakra into his system thus giving him the 2nd stage of the Jinchuuriki form.

"You think that wooden dragon can stop me, well then try this with Hachibi!" he screamed now acting like a bull and stampeded with horns and arms out facing the wooden dragon head on.

A giant explosion of dust came throughout the gigantic stadium with a shocked Raikage along with some Shinobi watching the spectacular fight.

The mushroom cloud of dust had then dispersed with a sudden gust of wind that was not weather based.

The man was now standing a wooden log that had grown a high rate not high enough like the Hachibi but it was certainly tall.

And if you looked down you could see Killer B lying face down in the crater gasping and coughing with only one tail of his Biju chakra left the rest had disappeared when facing the wooden dragon.

The next movement had shocked everyone in the stadium Rikudō had just jumped off of the high standing log.

And he wasn't using Ninjutsu not one bit no he was planning on using Taijutsu to finish this match and the shocking thing was that Killer B was the best Taijutsu user after his brother in all of Kumo.

The man had done a few spins then stuck his foot out with his upper body above it and if you looked closely you could see where the foot was aimed it was right on the Jinchuurikis back.

The rapper was gasping trying to regain momentum in his movements along with balance to see where his opponent has gone then someone screamed "Above you!" he looked up to see if it was true and it was it wouldn't be long when the man would hit him dead on.

An idea then sprouted into Killer Bs mind and then layed flat on his back and looked straight at the figure of Rikudō heading to him at high speeds.

B then created the necessary hand seals and then spoke "Water Style: Water Shockwave" he then spewed from his mouth gallons and gallons of water thus slowing the man's movements with the water based jutsu.

The rapper then swam away quickly with the Hachibi squid tails supporting his movements in the water.

"Ha who's got who now!" said B as he then spewed ink from his mouth making the gigantic bubble of water shrouded ink darkness.

'All he has to do is use a Lightning based jutsu then I'm done for and I can't reveal that not yet and my Jinchuuriki form…if worse comes to worse then I will use it but for now…' Rikudō thought then was hit hard against his mask by a fist then one in the gut along with a kick to the head making his mask crack further almost making it fall apart.

"You can't beat me!" screamed Killer B who kept the advances in underwater Taijutsu.

Another swift punch to the ribs had knocked the masked man deep underwater almost hitting the submerged earth.

But that was the rappers mistake as the man had started to make hand seals in quick paces before shouting "Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom!" the water was then disrupted then exploded because of the disturbance of the technique.

Once the water had disappeared flowers had soon started growing at impossible rates then large towering flowers soon emanated a gaseous poison that soon spread throughout the field and to Killer B's direction and outward to all the viewers of the match.

Killer B was the first to fall once breathing in the poison with a large 'thump' soon all the Shinobi followed each one slumping in a unconscious state the Raikage was smart enough to hold his breath but then took notice of Rikudō standing before him like nothing had happened his piercing blue eyes gazing at the powerful man figuring out his weaknesses.

"Remember me Raikage-san" he then molded into the earth the Jutsu then dispersed like it never existed A looked over to where Zetsu was but he was gone as well 'He took out the 8-tails and actually defeated him…how powerful is this man' thought the Yondaime.

* * *

_Mountains' Graveyard Secret Location_

Rikudō was tired using all that chakra for a meaningless battle just to get his name out there it was troublesome it some ways.

"Father would you like me to check up on the experiment?" asked Zetsu.

"I actually need to check on them let's go together" said the masked man cracks visible throughout his mask.

"Would you like me to search for another mask?" he asked to the powerful man as they walked.

"No I should be find I was…careless before" said Rikudō.

The both of them soon arrived at arched door way with a steel door with a seal located in the middle.

"Zetsu if you will" said the man holding out his right thumb that was covered with the black full body suit.

The green haired teen shakily brought a Kunai out and cut the base of the man's thumb blood soon was spilled.

He then swiped the blood stained thumb onto the seal and instantly the inner mechanics were heard the noise of 'clinks' were everywhere.

The door with a creak opened up to reveal the spacious room with a gigantic hollow statue of the 10 tails sitting on a gigantic lotus flower with its arms and legs chained.

Something was attached to the statue to the living clone of Hashirama that lied not too far away from it.

Of course it was strange to see something connecting to a strange tree that had looked like Hashimara but was stuck in a wall to the right of the statue half his body sticking out along with some spikes surrounding him but the clone itself disturbed Zetsu because it looked like it was in pain and wanted to escape but couldn't.

But to the left wall was something that was shocking it was Madaras Eternal Mangekyou Eyes in a tube to preserve them and to the left was The Rinnegan Eyes also stuck in a test tube.

"When would you like to proceed with the transplant jutsu?" asked Zetsu.

"When my eyes can no longer seen that is when we can transplant them" said the quite masked man since the green haired teen was standing straight behind he couldn't see the front part of Rikudō but when he turned around he reveal deep blood red eyes with a strange pupil design in them it was like multiple senbon sticking out of the pupil with a thin circular line hitting the tips of the senbon and completing a circle around them.

"F-Father please n-no" whispered Zetsu as he instantly shivered at the sight and began to shake a little at the sight of the Mangekyou eyes.

"I want you to head out to the other ninja villages before my fight with the 8 tails has reached their ears" said Rikudō his eyes starting to spin slowly.

"Yes Father" he whispered before merging into the ground disappearing.

Not a moment later a regular pale clone just like Zetsu came up except for the Venus fly trap around his neck unlike his son this one was mindless and could be killed easily and so he did.

The clone looked straight into the Mangekyou and he instantly started to claw his body as a unknown force was literally ripping him up from the inside it felt like fire was racing through the inside of his body.

A minute later the clone fell dead on the floor and something strange leaked out of his mouth it was the white flames of Ten hi **(1)**.

Then a tear of blood swelled over the edge of his left eye in the mask and dripped of it and onto the floor.

"You were correct Grandfather" whispered Rikudō before walking away from the room and reclosing the room the test tubes emanating the only light in the room.

* * *

_Konoha 10 hours later_

Minato stared at the paper before him delivered from the ninja of Kumo it was a brief description of a fight between the 8 tails Killer B and Rikudō of course Kumo didn't share what the Jinchuurikis techniques they had listed descriptions of the techniques the mercenary had used it was said that he was very powerful in Wood Style the most fabled Kekkei Genkai to ever exist since none of the Senju could take after Hashiramas excelled state of Earth and Water Elements and create the Wood Style and so this man named Rikudō apparently has learned of things only Konoha should know.

This man…he has to be a ninja of Konoha but who could it be no has even defected from the village so it would be impossible.

"Looks like I will have to face him myself" said Minato as he asked for 6 Anbu to search for Rikudō and that man also that this mission was S-Class.

They all nodded then disappeared in poofs of smoke signaling of their departure.

"Rikudō just who are you?" whispered the blonde Hokage staring out into the village of Konoha where he saw children play with their parents and even some parents holding hands and hugging with each other.

'How I wish you were still here Naruto' thought Minato.

* * *

**DONE I am sorry it took so long my bad please Review Favorite Follow or even add me to the Community I DON'T CARE do something to get my attention to make more chapters :) see ya later.**

**(1) Ten hi = Heavenly Fire**

**Ja Ne**


	18. Help

**I NEED HELP I WILL GLADLY TAKE ON A PARTNER FOR MY STORIES BUT I NEED HELP IF YOU WANT THEM TO CONTINUE LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR MY SKYPE NAME AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HELP JUST PLEASE BE NICE AND HELP :'( PLEASE!**


	19. What Did You Say?

**Danzos death almost made me cry…it was truly depressing all he wanted to be was a great Hokage one day but he thought his emotions got in the way of a choice life or death situation and he blamed emotions and set out to destroy them…but in the end he was always a good guy even though it was the wrong intentions. Bye Danzo.**

…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Road in the Fire Country_

Rukido walked away from the unconscious Anbu from Konoha it was shameful to see such weak warriors and in his upcoming plans it would be…boring to see that all the leaf could do was send pitiful soldiers that could barely stand against himself.

That was when he came upon a village it was run down and mostly torn apart but the cries of a girl was clearly heard throughout the whole town.

The man being curious of who this could be came upon a girl with purple hair tied up in a spiky ponytail she was crying as she kneeled down on the bloody ground and not far from her layed a dead body, clearly male, that held no life in his eyes but crystals big and small had punctured throughout his whole body.

'So much skill for such a young child' he thought and saw the young girl look up with tear filled eyes she quickly backed away in fright but a clone of Rukido stopped her.

"Hold on" he said and the girl stopped all movements and turned her gaze to the large male in front of her.

"Did you…kill him?" he asked.

The girl nodded shakily and expected to be beaten to near death but nothing had touched her.

She looked back up to the masked man who was staring down at the child with emotions flickering in and out of them left and right anger, remorse, sadness, suspicion, and so much more but none seemed to settle in the man.

"How would you…like to travel with me?" he asked but the girl just stared at him questioningly.

"Y-You mean it" she whispered as if it was all a dream and it couldn't be real.

Instead of the girl waking up from a dream the man nodded his blue eyes never once leaving the child.

All of a sudden her attitude changed she became happy and giggly just like a little girl should be.

"My names Guren what's yours?" she asked.

But the man said nothing but stare at the little girl emotionlessly 'I know that name' he thought to himself and a few images flashed through his mind a huge beast swallowing a younger version of himself but an older version of the girl in front of him…what could this mean?...Another popped up it was of him watching the older version girl protect a boy by making a huge crystal wall but that boy he didn't even know him.

"Guren" he said to himself and one final image made its way through his mind it was of him having a mask to the side of his face waving goodbye to the strange boy and older version girl but something caught his eye it what type of mask he was wearing…a kitsune mask.

"How strange" he said to himself as he began to walk to Konoha to see how weak this village has become and Guren following right behind him giggling as she made crystals pop up from the ground.

* * *

_Konoha _

"Why did I ever agree to this crap Naruto" muttered the infamous bounty hunter as he walked with a black cloak with a high collar and his usual mask hiding his face.

As Kakazu walked into the gates the guards instantly swarmed him but of course being S-Class does get its perks he quickly knocked all of the Shinobi who attacked him he just cursed at how annoying this was.

Not long had the Hokage, Minato Namikaze, receive news of Kakazu being inside Konoha and has last been seen heading to the Kurama Clans district.

"You're saying that not even Anbu could stop him? Has he killed anyone yet?" asked the Yondaime looking at the shaking Chuunin.

"N-No s-sir he q-quickly knocked o-out a-all of those t-that a-attacked him n-not killing a-anyone" he said.

Minato got up from his chair and sighed 'Naruto I have a feeling you had a part of this somehow'.

He flashed away heading to the Kurama Clans district.

"You piece of shit how much of a dumbass could you be?" screamed Hidan as he ushered his uncle inside before anyone could trace where Kakazu was.

Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan stared at him waiting for him to explain why he had not even bothered to hide himself from Konoha Shinobi that we're frantically looking around for the S-Class missing ninja.

"Well I got a letter from your father right before he died…" he said then stopped.

It had been 2 minutes after when Deidara lost his patience "What else?!" he screamed squishing his art that he was molding in his hand.

"I want a chair and some tea then we can continue" was all Kakazu said.

* * *

_Outside of Konoha_

"Rukito look it's Konowa" giggled Guren uncontrollably as she skipped all around the ninja.

"Rukido child, my name is Rukido" he said slightly annoyed because of how many times the girl had said 'Rukito'.

"How are you so strong?" she asked.

"Because…I-"but he stopped himself as another image flashed through his head, well more like a video, it was of him wearing a Anbu uniform his mask to the side of his face he then said "Because I am Konohas weapon nothing more nothing less" the voice held no emotion whatsoever and then the strange image disappeared like a snap of a finger.

Rukido couldn't stand this annoying thoughts going in and out of his mind it was ridiculous! What was wrong with his head?

The masked man shook off his questioning thoughts and began walking a fast pace until they saw the actual real village of Konoha but that was when Narutos head filled with pain.

Many images flashed through his head a strange man wearing a cloak with the Rinnegan, another of him being with people he didn't know giving them orders but still showing no emotion, and another of him standing before a Hokage that looked like an older version of the Sandaime and then later on a strange lady with big breasts shooting threats at him it resembled to Tsunade Senju princess of the slugs.

"Rukito?" asked Guren scared as the masked man had fallen down onto his knees breathing irregularly.

"The…Sandaime…I need to see him" muttered Rukido as another image flashed of the old aged Hokage giving a younger him a meaningful hug but it failed when the younger him was confused at what the Sandaime was doing to him "Now" he added.

"Okay" the girl said and this time she wasn't skipping around and acting like the child she was supposed to be she had absolute seriousness decorate her features…nothing a little girl like her should have.

She was just like him in the flashes of images in his head.

_Back in Konoha _

Minato kicked the door down and was shocked at what he saw.

The infamous bounty hunter Kakazu that was ranked S-Class in the Bingo Book was sitting in a chair holding tea in his hands staring at him with those strange eyes.

"Now what I was trying to explain before your Hokage interrupted me so rudely is that your father had sent me a letter-"he was cut off.

"Naruto?!" the blonde asked shocked.

"-a long time ago right before he died explain how he wanted me to teach Kisame and Hidan in Kenjutsu forms while I teach Sasori and Deidara incorporating Ninjutsu with their…art and that was what surprised me is how Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about in this letter" Kakazu finished showing a letter with his name written on it Minato, even if it was rude, snatched it away from his grasp and read the contents.

_Dear Kakazu,_

_I fear my time may come sooner than any of us think it leaves me saddened that I couldn't teach my children my ways of Ninja Arts but since you're their –this part was scratched away by ink- I hope that you can take over that role for me._

_Deidara- He shows true greatness in his Kekkei Genkai Explosion Release and I want him to show mastery of it when he reaches 18 years old it's not every day that one of my sons has one of the rarest techniques in all of mankind I want him to use clay and any other earth substance you can find._

_Sasori- He shows remarkable usage in puppets but I want him to use elemental chakra in his puppets so they can perform Ninjutsu just like the wielder of the puppets it's an extraordinary feat to see that happen._

_Kisame and Hidan- Both of them show to be one of the most powerful Kenjutsu users in the world I want them to know how to channel chakra flow into every weapon that can be found if possible have Kisame use elemental chakra along with Hidan._

_If you have read this off to my children tell them I miss and love them and someday we can see each other and if Minato sees this…well…give him this information…_

_1 child knows where it is hidden_

_Signing off, Naruto_

'1 child?' thought Minato as he wondered what this could mean of course Naruto adopted 8 children 3 of them were Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko and they had left but what about the other 5 Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame also the newly found Zetsu.

"Now you father wants me to train you for 6 months and from then on giving you some scrolls that can help you with your Ninjutsu but that's not all…even though he didn't write it…it seems like he wants you all to create something new in the ninja world it could mean techniques or even becoming a Kage one day and one day creating peace but he wants you all to do something great in your lives and not become like your father" said Kakazu.

The teenagers looked at the bounty hunter with confusion "What do you mean like our father?" asked Sasori.

Kakazu didn't say anything he just looked at Minato with eyes showing 'you should explain this'.

He then walked out of the house quickly making his cloak swish wildly behind him when the clanking of sandals soon disappeared and the door shutting right behind him.

"Your father, Naruto, was not an ordinary person in the Konoha ninja career he exceeded in every Ninja Art and was high class in this village –the teenager's faces beamed at hearing their father's accomplishments- but you see there was a technicality that even I didn't know, when I was younger and in Anbu I was assigned a partner named Kitsune…and that person was cold and inconsiderate to people he was practically emotionless never once showing anything to anybody he was Konohas weapon and Kitsune held that to the highest position he never would disgrace the name…" he explained and smiled fondly to the memory.

"What does this Kitsune have to do with our father?" asked Kisame his face showing nothing on his shark like facial features.

"Kitsune was-" but then Sasori took over Minatos answer.

"-our father" the room went silent no said a single word it left the room eerie.

"Yes, he was but when I was with him he changed…he learned how to be happy and how to express his emotions…I remember the time when I was a sensei of team 7 that my students Obito, Kakashi, and Rin always saw him with a book about how to display emotions and another time he dropped a book on 'How to Love' it shocked me that he wanted to display this emotion to someone else" he laughed a little.

That was when Deidara spoke up "That day when father wanted to leave to adopt Sasori at Suna he looked hurt but not physically he looked pained as if something broke inside of him…tell me Hokage-sama why are so interested in our lives mostly our fathers?" he asked.

"You see Naruto had attracted many eyes in Anbu when he had broken his mask but you see I was attracted to the blonde the first few days I met him it even grew later on after missions even though times I never saw his face but when I did I knew there was no way I could not love him the reason why I said that Deidara was because…I hurt him before he left and he actually jumped off the Hokage monument because of it but don't worry he had a summoning contract with the Hawks so everything was fine" Minato said.

"So you loved our father but never had the guts to say anything" said Hidan surprisingly not saying a cuss word this time.

'Damn' thought Kisame as he took a glance at the smirking Sasori, the two of them bet that during the whole conversation that if Hidan would say a cuss word in every sentence then Kisame would win but if he at least said one sentence without a cuss word Sasori would win 'there goes 100 yen down the drain' whimpered the dark haired teen.

"Your right" said the blonde as he scratched the back of his head.

"So what Kakazu meant was that father didn't us to become mindless drones for Konoha he actually wanted us to become something instead of a simple Konoha Shinobi" said Sasori.

The Hokage nodded he was about to open his mouth again but he felt a chakra surge near the gates of Konoha it was Kakazus and a strangers.

"Let's go" said Minato as he vanished in a bright light.

"Damn it he fucking blinds us every time" yelled Hidan.

* * *

_The Gates of Konoha_

The actual gates were…destroyed.

They layed in destruction as Rukido was annoyed that they were actually closed on him for some stupid reason.

But the image of Kakazu was seen through the smoke and rubble.

"Well what do we have here? Kakazu the bounty hunter has decided to help Konoha?" he asked.

"Your very perceptive aren't you…Rukido" he said with pleased eyes knowing that they were both trying to get in each other's heads to see who could make the first move.

"Hmph…you're just lucky I'm not-"but he was cut off as Guren screamed out in alarm when a flash of yellow appeared and punching the side of his face.

Minato Namikaze dressed in the usual jounin outfit with his white cape bellowing around him was staring at the sight before him with a mixed expression.

"…Who are you?" he whispered taking in the figures eyes that were bright azure blue just like Narutos had been the last time he saw him.

"I am Rukido" he said like he was never fazed and turned his body to its last position all of them could here Guren whimper at what was happening.

"Don't worry I will protect you" he said to her but turned his gaze to the blonde man that was just staring at him.

He once again felt pain inside his head and a little bit lying inside of his heart it felt like someone was ripping his skull apart very roughly a flood of images washed over his brain it was of him and Minato?!

He then regained composure and looked back oddly at the powerful men before him "Yondaime Hokage the famous yellow flash of Konoha Minato Namikaze…tell me how is your dead lov-"but he was silenced as he found himself on the ground once more with the body of Minato pinning him down.

"Don't you ever say that about him" he said darkly having a tri pronged kunai pressed against his clothed neck.

"Why ever not…he's dead" he said with a hint of amusement on his voice.

The man yelled in outrage and was about to stab his strange kunai deep in the man's head for saying such words about Naruto.

"But you know what…I was wrong –Minatos blood ran cold- he wasn't your lover because he never knew he was loved by you" he said.

"Shut your god damn face before I do it for you" he growled out but of course Rukido didn't listen and said terrible things in a much louder voice.

"That man was nothing but a weapon for this village a weasel waiting to be killed either by an enemy or by its own village…he never had a caring thought inside of his head so how do you expect to be loved by him? I guess it is a upsetting sight to be loving a man who never had the a single emotion run through his body he was Konohas weapon he was ruthless and uncaring but yet you still stick your neck out for him how saddening" he said but Minatos deathly aura filled the area.

"You never knew him! He was a true man someone who had lived everyday just to protect his own home…He has changed he had children and a new family Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, and even Zetsu –Minato couldn't hold in his sadness anymore and let out a tear- how could a man like Naruto Kurama never had a caring emotion run through him if he didn't adopt children that were all orphans" he said his kunai pressing dangerously close to Rukidos jugular.

"Did you say…Zetsu?" he asked.

Minato stared into the man's eyes that held nothing in them "Of course I did" he said dangerously.

"…that's my son" he said with a growl of his own.

The blonde man's brain did a double take 'No its impossible Naruto never had a relationship with

"No that's not possible didn't Naruto was my-"but he was cut off.

"Stop your lies! Zetsu is my son!" he yelled out.

"He wasn't his son! I know that for a fact I even have a photo of him in my pocket!" Minato screamed back but this time pressed a little too hard with his kunai making Rukido disappear in a cloud of smoke with the little girl.

'But…a shadow clone?!' he thought and instantly screamed orders to find Rukido.

Kakazu then came up to the emotionally distressed blonde.

"His eyes…don't you think there a bit odd" he said looking down at the man who had pulled out a photo of him and Naruto with the family lined up in front every single one looking happy but none more so but…no Zetsu was not Rukidos son…it was impossible he then gazed at the pale boys face that had a smile just like Narutos on his face.

That was when both of them felt the Sandaimes chakra flare.

"No…"Minato mumbled as he began to run at full speed.

* * *

_With the Sandaime_

"So…you're Rukido" he said gazing at the masked man then a glance at the child that giggled right to next to him.

His wife was currently at the gardens attending to the plants while Sarutobi rested inside.

"Of course Sandaime-san" he said.

"Why are you here?" the aged man asked.

"Well…I have something to ask you…why have you plagued my mind?" he asked.

But Sarutobi was confused why on earth had a missing nin ask him such a stupid question.

"Yeah Rukito said he wanted to see you because you were in his head and everything but it didn't make sense to me" he said.

"You, how do I know you?" he asked.

"What do you mean I have never seen you before in my life" he answered gazing into the blue eyes.

"Damn my grandfather and this infernal mask!" he said and ripped off his mask and upper body suit.

It revealed to be…a tanned man with a built torso but when his face showed it was one of Naruto Uzumaki the long thought dead honorable warrior.

"B-But y-your d-dead" he whispered but the little girl made a little comment of her own "Wow Rukito you look so handsome" she said awestruck.

Rukido just smirked at this.

"Well Sandaime do you recognize me now?" he asked.

"You're supposed to be dead" he muttered but this lead Naruto confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked his chakra flaring up showing his seal that contained the tailed beast along with an intricate seal over his heart.

"So looks like you are alive after all….Naruto" he whispered out but his eyes never leaving the seal over his heart.

"My name is Rukido you old fool I not this Naruto you speak of!" he said obviously upset.

"You don't understand just go back to the Hokage and we can fix everything…Rukido you can-"but he was immediately tuned out by Rukido as he grasped the aged Shinobis shoulders very roughly.

"Never…now that you know my identity its either I put you in a coma…or I kill you" he whispered as grinned sadistically.

"Just wait a sec-"The poor Sandaime was then thrown out the window very roughly cutting up his clothes leaving him littered in tiny cuts.

A knee then collided with his stomach as Sarutobi looked up pained at the grinning face of Naruto but he that was cut short when he started coughing up blood and the pain was to unbearable to have he then felt his consciousness fade away.

"Enjoy death…you old man" and with that had he fainted.

Rukido then got up from the old man that was still breathing lightly but he frowned when he couldn't bring himself to kill the Sandaime.

'This is ridiculous I don't even know this man and yet I can't kill him!' he yelled to himself but then sensed an incoming chakra source.

"Fine if I can't kill you I'll just make sure you're in a _very _long coma" he then applied the seal onto the man's head then left with Guren but leaving his clothes in the house.

Soon had Minato came up to Sandaime knowing it was too late for him to do anything he then fell down on his knees next to his mentor.

"Damn it I wasn't good enough!" yelled Minato as he punched the ground as he heard a crack knowing that he had made a giant spider web crack underneath his fist but the sound of grunting graced Minatos ears he immediately began to feel sorrowful that his sensei wasn't even dead yet "Don't worry Sandaime you'll be in a nice place soon just close your eyes and-" but he was cut off with a weak punch to the face but it still hurt the old man's eyes opened lightly "M-Minato" he gasped out knowing his time was short "I-I'm n-not dead…R-Rukido h-he's…" but something was pulling him into unconsciousness "A seal on h-his h-heart…g-get r-rid of it" he said but gasped lightly and fell to the ground his mind shut down.

'A seal on Rukidos heart?' he thought but his questions couldn't be answered as he realized the Sandaime has fainted.

"Just you wait…I'll go after you myself Rukido" he said and flashed away leaving the quiet Kakazu to walk inside of the house and inspect the clothing of Rukido.

A blonde hair had layed on the clothing.

"How…strange" said Kakazu as he gathered everything and left to follow the blonde man.

* * *

_Outside of Konoha_

Rukido was calmly walking with Guren when he suddenly sensed something…strange.

He then laughed and said "Come on out Uchiha!" a figure then followed as instructed and had come out of the bushes.

"Rukido" was all he said before the maskless man didn't say a word but stare at the Uchiha.

"So…that is your new host…Grandfather" he said.

Obitos face then became as clear as day he then smirked evilly "Of course...partner".

"So…apparently your little façade of death was easily taken by Konoha?" he asked his blue eyes morphing into the sharingan.

"Of course it was" he growled out clearly displeased.

"Well then I'll meet you at the hideout but we have a little issue in our hands" said Rukido as he walked away with Guren.

'Don't worry _Naruto_ you're no longer needed for the plan and my sensei can have you back' he thought evilly.

Too bad Obito didn't know that Naruto had something in plan for Madaras Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan eyes.

* * *

**Here comes some new chapters :) enjoy R+R PLEASES**


	20. What Was Once Forgotten

**Dramatic if I so say myself so excited!**

_Ororchimarus Lab_

Naruto was lying on a cool metal table his naked muscular body covered with a bleach white blanket.

A figure then walked up to the unconscious warrior then smiled "Oh dear looks like I was too late…what a shame indeed".

"You seemed to think you beat me" he added as he slowly walked around the table.

"But you see I'm raising an army but not just the Zetsus no…not just them something even more" the figure said then walked into the light and showing the face of Obito Uchiha.

"And they will bring her back to me, bring me back the one I love from those monsters called Konoha Shinobi" he added his eyes spinning slowly onto the blonde figure.

"I don't need them for a while but you taking them were not part of the plan and when you die…well I have to take them" he said with an evil grin.

"You're such a good listener you know? Do you want to hear the story of how I was abandoned and left alone to fend for myself 5 years ago?" he asked.

But silence rained over the room.

"Well then let me start from the beginning…it was 2 years after your _death _you know" Obito said.

_Flashback 5 Years Ago_

_Obito was running through the woods dodging incoming kunai and shuriken threatening to split his body open, his two teammates were ahead of him Kakashi and Rin both running away from the enemy._

_They had just destroyed a missing ninja camp that was ranked A-Class but all 3 of them gladly took it with no objections, but there was one more reason why they took such a dangerous mission without their sensei Minato it was because this was the alternate Jounin Test for Konoha and so far Rin and Kakashi were passing with flying colors._

_But Obito had slowly fallen behind._

_He was meant to be the distraction while the other two planted bombs inside the camp and so far it was a success until to many shinobi were on his tail after the explosion, some kunai or some type of weapon had cut his right Achilles heel and with a kunai lodged deep in the right thigh, back, shoulder, and even left arm._

"_D-Damn it" muttered the Uchiha as another slammed into his back almost hitting his spine._

"_K-Kakashi! Rin!" he shouted but only one had shown up and it was his one true love, Rin Nohara._

"_Hold on Obito" she said but suddenly a wakazashi had slashed Obitos stomach making the both of them tumble onto the forest ground with missing ninja surrounding them from all angles._

_The both of them brought out a kunai to protect themselves from any incoming weapons._

'_Where is Kakashi?' thought the both of them._

_Soon an enemy fell to the ground decapitated by Kakashis kunai._

_Obito felt instantly relieved by the new turn of events his friends were here and now they wouldn't leave him for anything._

"_Obito…Rin is injured you must pick between yourself or her" he said and blocked incoming weapons._

"_What do you mean Kakashi? You want me to choose between Rin or me!" Obito screamed at his long thought best friend._

"_Think of it…we barely have enough energy as it is and if I try to save the both of you we will all die by the enemies hand!" he said getting cut up by shuriken._

_The Uchiha froze for once scared for his life he had a choice between himself and the one he loved._

_And the choice was automatic._

"_Take Rin and go" whispered Obito not even daring to look the silver haired scarecrow in the eyes._

"_NO! Obito just get out of-"but she was then taken away by Kakashi leaving him all alone with the enemies._

'_Just wait Kakashi I'll get her back and my revenge on that damn village!' he thought then exploding tags were thrown at him from all angles no room for escape._

'_No!' he thought and suddenly his two Sharingan Eyes began to morph into something new the pure Mangekyou Sharingan._

_The explosion tags then exploded around him but Obito felt no pain at all as he stared around him and saw a destroyed land scape but not only that was he not even harmed._

_He then produced a kunai then slowly but painfully got up on his two legs then grinned evilly "Let's play a game"._

_Flashback End_

"And that's how it happened soon after that had Madaras Spirit, which had luckily had stayed with its dead body, had combined with mine with a different version of Orochimarus regeneration technique" said Obito.

"What a fool I was" he growled out then produced a scalpel from the tray of medical tools.

"To let you get this far in your _own_ plans" the Uchiha said.

Then Obito slowly pulled back the white blanket covering the man to his stomach, he looked down at the seal that was placed of Narutos heart. It was cracking.

"Orochimaru" he spoke out loud to what it appeared to be no one but then a pale figure with dark hair appeared laughing manically.

"Yes…Tobi" he said.

"How long can you make this –he points at Narutos heart with the scalpel- last" he asked staring at it with…annoyance.

"Hmm…oh that's hard to say you know Madara was the one who created it" he said to himself but moved closer to the blonde and moved his pale hand over the blondes heart.

"I helped you escape from Konoha because you are my partner in our plans" he said staring at the white snake like man.

"But you know Tobi when Naruto proposed for me to join him I had…no idea he possessed –he opens the blondes eye lid and stares at it sadistically- this" he licked his lips but suddenly pain exploded in his hand that had touched the blonde it was the scalpel that Obito was holding that was directly lodged into his skin.

"I didn't say you could touch him" spoke the Uchiha.

Orochimaru snarled "Fine you ignorant brat I'll keep the seal up as long as possible but you know the some renown seals masters around the word are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki with other the Uzumaki of course" he said giving him other options then himself because if he failed it would be his head.

"Don't be foolish and I thought you were supposed to be a prodigy" said Sharingan user.

"Fine brat" he said and his hand began to produce hand seals then finally ending and the pale man held that position for about 3 minutes then finally gasped for air as the seal started to reform itself little by little.

"This should hold for about a month take my advice Tobi about using an Uzumaki" he said with a small wave and disappeared.

Obito stared at the figure of Naruto.

Then slowly had the blondes' eyes began to open to reveal…

_Konoha_

"You are our Hokage this is absurd leaving the village for a silly notion!" screamed Homura as he stood in front of Konoha gates.

"Not only that but you silly enough of taking the Kurama Clan!" shouted Koharu as she stood with the other advisor.

"I'm leaving because of a possible chance of Naruto Kurama being alive shouldn't his children come to?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"But this is crazy talk-"said Homura.

"Are you defying your Hokage?" he asked.

No one said a word but gave the blonde man dirty looks.

"I have already left Kushina Uzumaki, the strongest Kunoichi there is in this village, in charge and you will survive if one of the clans will leave for a couple months now I am leaving" he said with his commanding voice but that was very uncommon to hear from his mouth.

And they walked away from their prized village of Konoha to find Naruto.

_With Rukido_

The now masked man was walking with Guren holding his hand the mask he was now wearing was an interesting one and was kindly given to him by Obito of course.

It was a wonderful mask in Narutos opinion it was plain black with white decorative flames spewing out around the mask just like his Ten hi perfectly.

But the little girl was shaking slightly having been seeing the terrifying sight of Orochimaru and having seeing some horrifying sights of his experiments' but the worst was seeing Rukido crying out in pain those screams would scar her for life.

But then the ground in front of them became distorted and out appeared Zetsu looking at the both of them strangely.

"Father what is the meaning of this?" he asked as he looked at the child.

"This is Guren" Rukido said lifting his face slightly so the light could get through his eye wholes that showed something aweing inside of his mask.

"B-But y-your…N-NO!" he backed up slowly but then something grasped onto his ankle tightly he looked down to find.

"Zetsu -Rukido said in a dark voice- you have betrayed me".

The green haired teen began to shake in fright.

"I thought of you as my son…but look at yourself now a traitor" he spat then walked slowly to the teen.

"Come here Zetsu…let me pat your head" he said holding out his hand.

'He's going to kill me!' thought Zetsu.

"This won't be so bad…son" said Rukido as he reached his hand out.

"NO!" came a scream.

Blood splattered everywhere.

**(AN: I wonder if I should be stopping here with the story…No I should be amazing :) and keep going)**

A crystal had stabbed through Rukidos hand along with a tri-pronged kunai barely grazing his skin.

"G-Guren?" he gasped out and the crystal burst into little specks.

The little girl had tears in her eyes now "You're not Rukito even if you look like him you aren't him it's because of Orochimaru and that damn seal!" she screamed out as she pointed at his heart.

It was now quite in the grassy clearing.

Minatos voice rang throughout the clearing "You treat your own son like this?!" then a flash and the famous Namikaze Minato stood a good distance away from Rukido staring coldly into the dark eye holes of the mask.

"You know something…you took my son you made him a TRAITOR to his own FATHER" he yelled.

"But now you'll pay I'll KILL YOU!" he screamed out and ripped his cloak off of him to reveal only the mask still on his face and covering his hair but his upper torso naked but his bottom half had spandex on along with tape with his shinobi sandals a kunai holster on his right thigh.

But one thing had caught Minatos eye the seal on his heart that looked old and intricate nothing in the sealing archive in Konoha and the other was the seal on his abdomen that seal…where had he seen it?

Rukido then brandished two kunai and ran straight for the blonde man at full speed threatening to kill him.

Minato then brought out two tri-pronged kunai and ran to counter the masked man.

'Clang' was heard throughout the whole field.

The two men were now at a standoff holding against each other with just brute strength but Minato had a plan he always had a plan.

A clone then came out of nowhere from the ground and had held his new signature jutsu one that Naruto had helped him complete. The Rasengan.

Rukidos eyes widened underneath his mask something exploded from him…red chakra at extreme levels.

This blasted away both the clone and the original Minato sending them rolling in the dirt the clone poofed away while Minato struggled to get up.

The feeling of this chakra was…malice something the older male had only sensed a few times in his life and they were all from the Biju Kushina once carried.

"Kyuubi" mumbled Minato as he stared at the rising chakra levels.

But the something odd happened the large red malicious chakra formed into a skeleton with yellow glowing eyes with horns coming out of the skull.

"What…is that" gasped the blonde as he stared at the skeleton that was now looking over at his direction.

The things face has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket instead, as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead. Rukido was now standing inside of strange chakra construct as it was halfway formed.

"Meet the ultimate defense that will end your life Susanoo!" screamed Rukido as the Susanoo then drew out 4 wakazashi with its 4 hands with elongated arms.

Minato then began to form hand seals at a fast pace and slammed his hand down onto the floor making it crack under pressure "Summoning: Scroll!" then a giant scroll appeared Minato had now opened it with a clone as wide as it could go then the blonde man used some of his blood and spread it over the seal.

It glowed light blue then thousands of tri-pronged kunai appeared showering the ultimate defense and Rukido.

The dust from Minatos attack then began to disappear as not one tri-pronged kunai had even touched him.

"Ha what did I tell you!" the masked man screamed out.

But the blonde just grinned and tossed the scroll on the ground he then summoned Gamabunta.

"What's going on here? Brat I swear I-"but he was cut off when he took notice of the giant construct of chakra.

"Well thought I'd never see the day when I saw one of those" he grumbled, he then felt Minato jump on top of his head and writing a seal on his head.

"Bunta, this will probably be our hardest battle we will ever have but I want the both of us to try our hardest are you ready?!" he shouted.

"Of course why do you think I haven't left yet" he said snidely.

Then the giant construct of chakra then protruded forward at high speeds ready to chop the both of them in half.

The two of them raced forward at each other until something had forced the two of them apart it was a giant clay dragon that roared in defiance.

"D-Deidara?!" Minato gasped out.

"Of course, un" he the platinum blonde smirked.

"And you thought you could take this all alone" remarked Kakazu as he jumped onto the toads head.

"Let's teach this fucker a listen" yelled Hidan as he stood in front of the Susanoo and the toad.

"Whatever" said Kisame as he casually walked right next to the silver haired teen.

"I agree" Sasori added as he jumped off the clay dragon and landed soundlessly on the toad.

"What do you know we have the whole family here let's reunite you with your dead father!" shouted Rukido as he tossed kunai through his Susanoo at the famous clan.

Then he began hand seals "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet!" then a giant fire dragon came out of the ultimate defenses' mouth and straight to the clay dragon.

"Fuck!" Deidara screamed and jumped off the clay dragon and onto his newly made clay owl he then sent two small clay hawks at the masked man but they were both chopped in half by the Susanoo.

"This is too easy" he said and rushed forward at the two Kenjutsu users and challenged them inside of his defense to prove that he didn't need just that technique to win.

It had begun as simple fist fight but then Hidan had brought out his 3 bladed scythe and started swing like a mad man to kill Rukido.

"You know how disappointed your father would be! This is ridiculous even I wouldn't have to use this defense against the both of you but since that damned Minato is here –he punched Kisame in the gut who doubled over in pain- I have to" he finished and nailed Hidan in the stomach then producing his own wakazashi and was about to stab the blue skinned teen straight in the heart but threads stopped his movements.

"You little shit, Kakazu, you are getting in the way!" Rukido screamed out and slammed the Susanoos back hand into the man, who had his arms stuck in the ground for the threads to move underground, making him fall into the earth roughly.

"Now stop this pathetic use of brats Minato and fight me yourself you will pay for Zetsus betrayel!" he said.

"Wood Style: Great Wooden Dragon Jutsu!" he shouted and a wooden dragon had burst from the ground with a clone of Rukido riding on its head.

Deidara then jumped off his clay owl that was designated to hit the mans' Susanoo as he called it and shatter it.

But the Wooden Dragon had gotten him next slamming him into the ground roughly created a miniature cloud of dust.

"Now to-" then he felt massive pain collide into his head Rukido screamed in pain as he saw a younger version of the boy in his arms and an older version he was chasing after.

"Go the fuck away!" he shouted at everyone.

Rukido then charged the toad at full force his two arms at his left swinging to the toad summon but of course was blocked by a blade of his own then his other two arms came swinging to the toads weak spot but then something unexpected happened "Collaboration Technique: Water Wind Bullet!" and then a giant torrent of water with a wind layer surrounding it crashed into the Susanoo making it flicker like a light bulb.

"You little GAH!" he shouted and swiped his blade down at Minato where it scratched his Jounin vest that ripped open spilling its supplies everywhere.

But the one thing Minato always kept was the picture of him and Naruto being together.

"No!" shouted the blonde as the picture floated down to Rukidos position.

He was still gasping in for air as the chakra construct flickered once more allowing the photo to pass through the chakra warrior.

The picture fluttered downward in front of the masked man blood and dried tears staining it.

But Rukido just stared at the picture before him.

And stared.

His Susanoo then flickered out completely leaving him defenseless.

"W-What is this" gasped out Rukido as he stared at the photo.

Minato made no movement as he watched what was transpiring before him.

Slowly but surely had Rukido brought his hand up to his mask and pulled roughly.

When the mask fell everyone was shocked and no one did anything as they only stared at the now blonde man that was bare chested.

His red eyes that held Madaras Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan were now having fresh tears spill from them and falling onto the ground.

"WHAT IS THIS!" he screamed out at the shocked Minato.

The seal on his heart then began to crack once more but that made the blonde haired man on the toads head stare at the seal with hate.

"If no one will tell me I will kill you all except for Guren!" he screamed out and charged the giant toad wielding his wakazashi as he climbed the toad with chakra induced feet.

'But he was dead….-Minato stares at the enrage blonde-…but he he's right in front of me…-Naruto was almost on him-…so could it be true?' he thought the first swing of the short sword had narrowly missed his nose but the second was dead on but was blocked by Minato who threw the newly discovered Naruto onto the ground where his tri-pronged kunai were stuck into the ground.

The blonde man flashed down to Naruto who had gotten up and was about to punch Minato straight in the nose but he just flashed away right behind him.

"You and that damned trick!" he shouted once more and swiped his foot on the ground but then raised his feet high in the air with the momentum his body gave him and spinning them kicking Minatos jaw roughly.

"You know you were always rough Naruto" the Namikaze said trying to enrage him…besides people become reckless and can't think straight when they are mad.

"I. Am. Not. Naruto!" he screamed out then took some kunai from the ground and throwing them at the incoming puppets that Sasori sent his way.

"Wood Style: Tree Implantation" he said as a giant tree came up from the ground and from its branches had tied Minato to it.

"Why must you insist on doing this to me!" screamed the blonde and punched the blonde man in the face.

"Why are you haunting my memories!" he said with tears streaming down his face as he kept punching him in the face and sometimes the wood around his head.

"If you want to know Naruto let me show you" he whispered as a tear of happiness streaked down off of his face and onto the ground.

The blonde was gasping in and out as he walked up to the handsome blonde who actually was pretty messed up he had a broken nose, swelled cheek, black eye, and a huge gash over his left eye.

"You tell me I am Naruto but how come I have to memories of it!" he shouted their faces millimeters apart.

But Minato just smiled the best he could and leaned his face forward and met the surprisingly soft lips of Narutos…it was like a dream come true all of those sleepless nights waiting for his true love to be with him until the blonde ripped himself from Minato.

"W-what the fuck" gasped Naruto as he felt the blonde man's hand creep up to his heart but didn't understand what was happening but the yellow flash just smiled and said "Seal Combustion" and blew his chakra all over the cracking seal making it explode locking whatever it held inside come out in a big wave of memories.

His whole life him being sent to Danzo, being Konohas weapon, the fight that sent him back in time, meeting his father Minato, being his partner, adopting Deidara, being hurt by Minato, adopting Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, and Hidan, Having a boyfriend, Having Kakazu an uncle, rescuing Obito, Kakashi, Rin, then spending the rest with Madara.

But a voice stirred him out of his thoughts.

"Oh ho ho Tobi think you got your memories back well Tobi has to get rid of your new ones" said a giddy voice and a man wearing a spiral orange masked appeared and pressed the back of Narutos head roughly while pumping his chakra triggering the seal that would destroy any memories of Madara and their plans.

Naruto then slumped over and landed face first into the ground with wide eyes.

"Tobi is a good boy yes sir" he said with glee.

"N-Naruto!" screamed Minato as the tree then collapsed releasing him from his restraints but when he looked up for the masked man he was gone.

"It's going to be ok Naruto you're going to be fine" said Minato as he let a tear out as the blondes chakra had been reduced to nothing and he had 2 seals destroyed that were placed on him in retrospect he could die if not cared for soon.

"D-Don't close your eyes" whispered the blonde and Naruto slowly nodded and tried to keep his eyes open but it was just so hard as far as he could tell they were now moving through a forest at a quick pace but he couldn't do it anymore he had to close them…he was just too tired.

He closed his eyes even if the screams of people told him not to.

It felt blissful

**Did you guys like it :) huh? Oh well thank The Goddess of Laziness is actually so freaking amazing and I must thank her to infinity and beyond X) ok hope you enjoyed the chapter**


End file.
